Fate X
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: This is Fate 10. A crossover between FLCL and MNG, as it starts with Johnny Spicer, meeting the girl of his dreams. But this girl wants more on his friends, the Ninja Seeking Club. What is her motives on Johnny's friends? Rated T for mild language, violence, partial nudity, and mild themes.
1. Prologue

One evening, a boy in blonde hair and tan skin, wearing a black blazer and pants, was walking out of an anime shop, as he bought a new anime. He plans to watch it with his friend, in the boys' dormitory. As he was heading back to the dorms, until he bumped into a girl with long hair and tan skin. They dropped to the floor, as the boy moaned, "Ungh, sorry, Miss…"

The girl said, "That's alright…"

They were picking up stuff that they dropped, as the girl asked, "Oh, you into anime?"

He said, "Pretty much."

He helped her up and said, "I'm sorry about that, ma'am. I should be going. I have things to do, but you are kinda cute."

She smiled, "Thanks. So are you."

The boy giggled, "Awesome…"

He thought, "This could be it. No one's ever complimented me like that."

He asked her, "Hey, Miss. Do you mean it?"

The girl said, "I sure do."

"You go to Mizaki High?"

"I'm planning to transfer there. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I hope to meet with you, someday."

"Gee, thanks…"

She then asked, "Say, what is your school like? I was thinking of enrolling in the school, this spring. Are there any fun clubs?"

He said, "Oh, not that I know of… There are cool clubs."

He thought, "Phew… Just as long as she doesn't know about _that_ club."

She asked, as she said to him, "So, are you in a club?"

He smiled and grinned, "I am. I happen to be a member of the _Ninja Seeking Club_."

" _Ninja Seeking Club?_ "

"Yes. You ever plan on enrolling in the club, if you're interested in ninjas?"

The girl walked off, and said, "I'll think about it."

She stopped, and asked, "By the way, what's your name?"

The boy said, "Uh… John Spicer."

The girl giggled, as she smiled, "See ya, Johnny…"

She walked off, as Johnny was a bit confused. He asked, "Huh? What is she-? Huh… Wait, I didn't know her name!"

He sobbed, "Oh, great… I meet a cute girl, and I didn't get her name or digits!"

He gasped, as he ran off, "OH, CRAP! I have to hurry before curfew!"

As he was running back to the dormitory, the girl was hiding behind a tree, avoiding the sight of Johnny. She then grinned, as she said, "Ninja Seeking Club, eh? This seems like a weird club… I knew Mizaki High is perfect for questions."

After that, she rushed off, as she disappeared into the night. This would be the beginning of a new story.

* * *

 ** _Fate 10_**

* * *

The next day at Mizaki School, John met with a boy in dark brown hair, in a black uniform, as he was talking to him, in glee.

"You would not believe what happened last night! I met a hot girl, and she found me cute!" Johnny said, "And suddenly, she-."

Kazuki said, "Are you kidding me? You mean a girl suddenly admires you? And she called you cute?"

"Seriously?" Johnny sobbed.

Kazuki groaned, "You're kidding me… You mean that someone actually likes you? No girl likes you! Remember the whole _Sonic Brainwashing_ incident, a while back? Most popular students find you repulsive!"

Johnny sighed, "I know… But did my _mistakes_ and _flaws_ become useful or not?"

Kazuki sighed and thought, "This guy is useless… But he did help us. But seriously… _Him_ and a girl? I definitely wouldn't be sure about this."

They walked together to the classroom, as they stepped in. Three girls were waiting for them. One has huge breasts with blonde hair, wearing her blazer and skirt, another was wearing her blazer and green hoodie, and another was with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a black vest.

Akari called, "Hey there, Kazuki!" She giggled, as they sat down.

Kazuki said, "Akari. How are you today?"

Akari smiled, "Good morning today. Anyways, what are you two talking about?"

Ricka said, "Serious."

Johnny smiled, "You would not believe it. Last night, I met a hot girl, and she called me cute!"

Ricka was stunned, "Cute girl? Impossible."

Akari asked, "Did someone called him cute?"

Johnny asked, "Huh? Yeah, she does. And what's more-."

Yamabuki boomed, "Stupid! That's impossible! Also, very stupid!"

She asked, "But how can a girl would-?"

She smiled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, for real? This is so priceless!"

Yamabuki was laughing, as Akari asked, "Johnny, is it true?"

Johnny said, "Oh, yes. In fact, she has tan skin and blonde hair, like me."

Akari, Ricka, Yamabuki, & Kazuki were stunned, as Akari asked, "What? For real? You mean a female Johnny?"

Yamabuki drooled in awe, "A _Rule 34 Johnny Spicer_. What is her name? Jane Spicer? Jill? Giana?"

John sighed, "And yet, I never got her name."

Ricka gasped, "DIDN'T GET NAME?!"

Kazuki boomed, "Well that proves it! You met a girl, and it's obviously luck!"

Johnny sobbed, "Nani? But, bro…"

Ricka replied, "Not believing it."

Kazuki said, "She's right. No way in hell that a girl like that is into you. But then again, if she does resemble you, it's fated. Also-."

Yamabuki grinned, "If she were like you, she'd have humungous boobs!"

"WHO has humungous boobs?" A stern voice called. She has long black hair and a wearing her school uniform.

Akari giggled, "Hey, Enju~!"

Enju asked, "Suou-san, dare I ask why you just say a girl with humungous boobs to this hentai?"

Kazuki roared, "Why do you always hate _me_?"

Ricka said, "Not him. Him."

Enju asked, "Him who?"

Akari smiled, "Johnny."

Enju paused, and asked, "Him? John-san? Him, with a girl with huge boobs?"

Ricka said, "Female. Resembles Johnny."

Yamabuki smiled, "A Rule 34 Johnny. A fanfic's wet dream come to life…"

Kazuki said, "But it's true."

Enju asked, "And feeding this… uh… What's Rule 34?"

Yamabuki whispered the meaning into Enju's ear, as Enju was shocked. Johnny said, as he gulped, "Oh, boy… I'm in _deeeeeeeep_ trouble, am I?"

Enju smiled politely, "Well, I'll see it when I believe it, since you did find a soulmate…"

She roared, "BUT WHOEVER SAYS RULE 34 AGAIN, WILL PAY DEARLY! EVEN YOU, YOU SOULLESS HENTAI!"

Kazuki shivered, as he narrated, "Rule 34… _Gender-Swap_. A trope in anime and manga, mostly fan-based. But Yamabuki started it, not me! Why am I being yelled at, for such perversion?"

Enju roared, "None of that ridiculous nonsense! And even so, a woman like her, liking John-san, ridiculous!"

Johnny wept, "NO… Enju, please, I beg of you."

Enju said, "Now, now… It's not that I do not believe it, but… whatever they fed you from whatever country you were in, they are sick freaks."

Johnny pleaded, "But this girl! She _did_ say I was cute!"

Akari barked, "Anybody who finds you cute oughta be tarred and feathered, right?"

Yamabuki added, "Wrong! If that happens, Hell freezes over."

Kazuki said, "Well, I believe him. But if this girl is _real_ , then we can talk about her. Besides, it's just a coincidence that she would tell her that she's cute. For instance, what if I complimented each girl, and tell her how sexy looking they are? Uh, I mean, how cute looking they are?"

Enju glared at her, "Loose lips. Seal it!"

Kazuki replied, "No, no, let me say this for example. For instance, Akari is rather a blushing beauty with a hot build. Or, Enju is the perfect woman, with brains, brawn, and bust size."

Enju said, "I'll ignore the _bust size_ remark… but brawn? I'm not that athletic…"

She then thought to herself, "Especially since I'm a ninja, after all."

Akari blushed, "But… me with a hot build, as a blushing beauty?"

Yamabuki said, "Smooth, Casanova."

Enju sighed, "Remind me, after school."

"After school what?" Kazuki asked Enju.

Enju glared at her, "To shock you badly, without stopping, you loose-lipped hentai."

She barked, "AND FLATTERY WILL GET YOU NOTHING FROM ME!"

The girls went to sit down, as Ricka said, "What about me? Flirt to me!"

Kazuki said, "Uh, no… I'd rather tread from shocking waters…"

He said to Johnny, "We'll talk about this, later…"

He then thought, "…but not after Enju kills me."

* * *

That afternoon, in the club, Johnny was upset over meeting with the girl he met, last night. As he pondered, Tengge, a woman in tan skin and purple hair, approached him and said, "Johnny… You alright?"

Johnny said, "Oh, hey. I thought it was-."

"The others have already left. Why did you stay behind?" She asked him.

Johnny said, "Promise not to laugh? I was silent for all afternoon, because…"

She smiled, "Oh, no need. I heard from Yamabuki."

He gasped, "WHAT?"

She joked, "Just kidding. Lily and I heard of it from you, secretly. We _are_ ninjas, after all."

He sighed, as she said, "Well, they do not know, even the others. But even so, they wouldn't believe you."

He sobbed, "No…"

Tengge smiled, as she hugged him, "It's alright, we forgive you. But I hope we do not have this go into a big deal."

Johnny giggled, "Thanks. Usually, you're all chummy onto Kazuki, but…"

She winked, "It's not always Kazuki. I sometimes cheer up a little, to others."

Johnny sighed, "Well, that's true. Man, he gets lucky, but I wish I knew who she was."

Tengge said, "Well, why not retrace your steps, and revisit her. She may return, if you run into her, again."

Johnny asked, "Will you assist me?"

Tengge turned away and said, "Oh, no. She might think of me as your girlfriend. But this is something you can do, alone."

She walked off, "Anyways, I'll discuss this with the rest of the club, tomorrow. I mean, we're here to help you, right? Kazuki said that you're a part of this club, like the rest of us."

Johnny said, "Yeah. Thanks."

She left the club room, as Johnny thought, "Man, I hope I run into her again. I think I'll go back to the shop, and see if she shows up again."

He walked off and locked the club door. He then ran off, heading back to where he went, last night.

* * *

However, the next day, he was dejected. Kazuki asked him, in the classroom, "Hey, Johnny. You're sad today…"

"The girl of my dreams…" Johnny sobbed, "She didn't show up!"

He asked her, "The same girl from the other night?"

Johnny wept, "I waited all night for her, at that store I went to, and she never showed…"

Akari asked him, "Poor Johnny."

Enju giggled, "Sure, he was desperate, but we do know that she was a total stranger, after all."

Johnny cried, "BUT I DID! SHE DID COME TO ME!"

Ricka said, "False moments."

Akari said, "I hope she appears, soon."

Yamabuki giggled, "What a loser. So, I guess it was such a coincidence, since a _Rule 34 Johnny_ was all a dream. But just you wait! I can create a Johnny that is a woman!"

Kazuki hissed, "And this, coming from the ninja that wants to create Maid Outfits for men, long ago."

He asked her, "And how is that coming along?"

Yamabuki sighed, "Oh… Now that you mentioned it, I forgot it. I usually like crossdressing, but I wish I could've make that for Johnny."

Enju huffed, "Leave it alone! Johnny is never going to get any."

A girl in green hair walked in, as she asked, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Akari said, "Oh, hey, Nanao."

Nanao asked, "Why is Johnny sad?"

Enju said, "You know yesterday, when Johnny complained about seeing a girl that resembles her?"

Nanao asked, "A _rule 34 Johnny Spicer?!_ ROTFL!"

She wore her glasses and said, "Does she sound like Johnny, and is she as tall as him? What does she do? Is she a ninja like you guys?"

Johnny sighed, "Well, she only came to me and said that I was cute…"

Nanao blushed in embarrassment, "How stupid… But I bet she is cute, and cute so much that she has huge boobs… unlike mine…"

Enju said, "Kashima-san, will you drop it? There was no such girl!"

Akari replied, "Well, Johnny did meet someone like her… But she is a fantasy dream girl, yes?"

Ricka sighed, "Johnny… So lonely…"

Nanao barked, "Oh, yeah? Then, here's an idea! Does this Rule 34 Johnny comes to this school?"

Kazuki and Enju shook their heads, as Ricka replied, "NO."

Nanao said, as she pointed at the doorway, "Well, explain _her_!"

They viewed a girl that was waiting in the hallway. Nanao said that she met the girl, and said that she looked almost like Johnny. Kazuki asked, "WHO? You've met this girl?! And she looks like Johnny?"

The girl stepped in, as she wrote her name on the board. Everyone was in their seats, as Kazuki was concerned. He thought, "Whoa… she's cute… And she does look like Johnny… except her hair looks pale white than blonde. But her boobs are a bit slim…"

The girl finished her name, as it said "Kitsuki Brown". Akari asked, as she was concerned, "Kitsuki Brown?"

The girl bowed, as she said, "Hello, I'm Kitsuki Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

She bowed, as Johnny blushed, "No way… It is her! It's the girl of my dreams!"

The teacher called, "Spicer, quiet down! Let Miss Brown introduce herself to the class."

Johnny bowed, "I'm sorry."

The teacher boomed, "Then shut up."

He was upset, as Kazuki said, "It appears that Johnny knows her. Could it be her?"

The girl called Kitsuki was the same girl from the other night that Johnny met. She saw her eyes on him and thought, "There he is. When the time's right, I'll talk to him, after school. He's perfect."


	2. Chapter 1

At the classroom, the girl called Kitsuki Brown, introduced herself to the class that Kazuki and Johnny are in.

"My family just moved here to this city, and Dad has enrolled me to this school, since I heard it has special value." She explained, "I am hoping to make new friends, along the way."

She bowed, as the teacher said, "Good. Now, see that empty seat next to Mr. Spicer… I want you to sit-."

Kitsuki went to sit next to Johnny, as the teacher said, "WHOA! Wait! I mean, switch next to the boy next to Mr. Araya, on his right."

Kitsuki said, "No, sir. I believe this is fine. Besides, I would not sit next to a kid like him, Arata, right?"

Kazuki snarled, "First day, and she doesn't know my name? And I'm NOT a kid!"

Akari said, "Oh, relax. She's not used to making friends, yet…"

He narrated, as the teacher gave in, "So, Kitsuki Brown. I never heard of her, lately. She must be a transfer student, much like Johnny, Ricka, Yamabuki, and Nanao. And Johnny wanted to learn about Japanese culture, and Ricka only came, because she was an assassin from my village. Yamabuki and Nanao, not so much."

He paid attention to the teacher, as the class began its lesson. He thought, "Ah, well. After school, we can chat it over, and see what this girl is about. Still… She looks familiar… though, her boobs are small, but it's probably a disguise."

 **XXXXX**

After class, Enju met with Kitsuki, and said, "Miss Brown, a moment, please?"

Kitsuki asked, "Yes, ma'am?"

Enju said, "My name is Enju Saion-Ji, and I was wondering if I can show you around the school, since you're new here."

Kitsuki said, "Swell. But maybe later."

She was reading a textbook, as Enju was puzzled, "You don't want to come?"

"I have lots to do, so, if you don't mind, I'd rather study, than take _first day activities_."

Enju nodded, "I understand. After school, I'll show you around."

She left, as Kitsuki said, "Thanks."

Johnny approached her, and was nervous, "This woman… She's beautiful… But…"

He reached to her, but Yamabuki sandwiched herself in-between, and giggled, "Miss Brown, huh? You related to Cleveland Brown?"

Kitsuki replied, "No. And do not joke around."

Yamabuki giggled, "Still, you're an adult-like student, with such maturity, I wanna know how big your boobs are!"

Kitsuki gasped, "I BEG YOUR PARDON?!"

Yamabuki wriggled her hands and went closer to Kitsuki's chest, but Johnny shouted, "STOP IT! What's that got to accomplish?"

Yamabuki gasped, "HUH? OH! Johnny! Didn't see you back there~! Heh-heh…"

He stated, "Look, leave her alone! She's new here, so do not pester her!"

Yamabuki shivered, "OOOOH! So cold!"

She jeered, "Good luck with _Rule 34 Johnny_ ~!"

She pranced off, as Johnny gasped, as Nanao appeared, wearing her glasses, "HEH! I knew it! The likeness and skin color is exact! Miss Brown and Mister Spicer, a perfect twin magic! ROTFL, IAMO, hashtag-doublevision!"

Kitsuki blushed, as Johnny was annoyed, "Nanao, please…"

Enju appeared, and called, "Alright, that's enough! Suou-san! Kashima-san! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Yamabuki returned, as she and Nanao were dejected. Enju glared at them, "You morons! Do not tease the new girl! If she is busy, do NOT pester her! I don't care if you want to grope her or compliment her, but your perverted ways and your nerd-like abilities are not to be subjugated towards! Kitsuki-san needs to get to know her school, first! Now you two behave yourself-!"

Akari suddenly popped in and cheered, "SO! Miss Brown, you wanna join our club? We have a club called the Ninja Seeking Club! You interested?"

Enju roared, "AKARI!"

Kitsuki was nervously shivering, as Johnny cried, weeping in tears, "I CANNOT STAND IT!"

Enju was about to scold Akari, but Johnny grabbed her wrist, and shouted, "MISS BROWN! LET'S GO!"

The girls cried, "JOHNNY?!"

He and Kitsuki dashed out of the classroom, as Enju was confused, "What was his idea?"

Nanao huffed, "What's his problem? Pervert…"

Enju said, "Now-now, that's usually Kazuki's doing. But I'm surprised he didn't move, all day…"

He and Ricka were sitting in place, still frozen. Apparently, they're crushed emotionally, knowing that they scored a low score in the exams. Kazuki scored a 22, and Ricka ended with a score of 4.

Ricka sobbed, as she was crushed, "Someone… kill me…"

Enju sighed, "Never mind."

Nanao and Yamabuki giggled, "Hopeless."

Enju grumbled, "Well, looks like it's time for a study session in the club. I'll inform Cy about the plan."

Akari pleaded, "NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT! NO STUDY SESSIONS!"

Enju griped, "WHAT? You have good grades, much as me! Why are you complaining?!"

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Johnny and Kitsuki were outside, as he said, "I'm real sorry… Those girls, hot and beautiful as they are, they are loose cannons of personality."

She smiled, "Oh, that's alright. Thanks anyways, uh…"

She then recognized him and said, "AH! You're the boy from the other night! You're that hunk, are ya?"

Johnny smiled, "Aw, flattery will get you nowhere…"

Kitsuki said, "I see… Those girls, in big boobs, all five of them… Are they your friends?"

Johnny stated, "Well, technically, yes. But they are like Kazuki's GFs, since they're hot in harem territory. He's so lucky."

Kitsuki said, "So much boobs… It's like they have preteen hormones… It's so reckless of them to have such girth, while some are so smart and beautiful, at the same time."

She then asked, "Say, this girl, Miss Hanao… right? She said something about a club? This… Ninja Seeking Club. What does it do?"

Johnny said, "Well, not so much… But it does revolve around ninjas."

"Ninjas?"

She then leaned closer and said, "Tell me! Does this club… have ninja styles? Or does this club have _real_ ninjas? I'm so curious! Do these girls train to learn how to learn ninjutsu? It's like they want to be novice ninjas, with such sexy busts!"

Johnny whimpered, and thought, "Man, Kazuki will kill me, if I spill it… All my friends are ninjas… _Real_ Ninjas…"

He stated, "Uh, well, Enju will cover it for you at the club. I happen to be a card-carrying member of this club."

She smiled, "WOW!"

She giggled, "Show me!"

He said, "Alright… I'll show you, after school."

She walked off, as she said, "Thanks, sweetie~!"

He blushed, as he was extremely happy. He found the girl of his dreams, and decided to show him to the club room.

* * *

That afternoon, Johnny showed Kitsuki into the club room, as he said, "Everyone! Guess what?"

The others were too busy with studying, as the entire Ninja Seeking Club was nosed down onto textbooks, studying. This is mainly because Kazuki and Ricka's poor grades.

Kitsuki asked, "Oh? This is a-?"

He said, "Oh, it's not like that…"

They stopped, as Akari smiled, "OH! You came, after all, Miss Brown?"

Enju said, "What a surprise. We were in the middle of a study session…"

She huffed, "…since _someone_ forget to study hard, _Machiyuki-San!_ "

Ricka pouted, "Punished. By pain."

Kitsuki asked, "Oh? I see that you are studying, rather than learning ninjutsu. Johnny told me about your club, and I wanna know what you guys do."

Enju said, "Well, I'm glad you asked. Usually, the Ninja Seeking Club is that we mainly offer an understanding of the existence of ninjas, through ninja training and firsthand experience. Through this, we want to convey the culture of ninjas to the future generations.  
Of course, mainly, it's because we usually lay back and goof off. But we _do_ club activities that reflect towards ninja history. In fact, Kazuki's father is a popular stunt director that taught actors to perform ninja moves on television."

Enju was making it up, but true on every level, avoiding their secret about being ninjas and all.

Kazuki explained, as he turned to Kitsuki, "Well, basically, it's more of a laid-back club. But we do get orders from the Principal, as learning of our learning abilities."

Kitsuki asked, "Oh? And are they ALL members? These girls sitting in the table, studying?"

Enju said, "Well… _NOT_ Kashima-san, sadly. She was offered to join the club, but turned it down to join the _Archery Club_ , instead."

Nanao said, "That's right. And so far, I'm actually doing extremely well."

Enju said, "Myu and Cy are not here, since they have an important meeting in their class."

Kitsuki said, "I see… And you're big enough to form a club, like this…"

Johnny said, "Indeed. How would you like to join? I always wanted someone to hang out with, like Kazuki's babes~!"

 **POW!  
** Enju punched him in the arm and hissed, "Try it again, and I'll turn your blonde hair red!"

Johnny sobbed, "Yes, ma'am…"

Akari boomed, "Sorry, but that is NOT Johnny's decision! That is up to ME, Akari Hanao, Manager and Founder of the Ninja Seeking Club!"

She added, "You can also have the call from Kazuki, the vice manager."

Kitsuki asked, "Me? Join your club?"

Akari smiled, as Kazuki said, "What do you say? Wanna join us?"

Kitsuki said, as she turned away, "No."

She walked away, as Johnny gasped, "NANI?!"

He cried, "YOU WOULD TURN DOWN OUR CLUB?"

Kitsuki said, "If I'd join, it would be a sort of ninja den or something, not some work-down club room, gathering dust."

Kazuki said, "I apologize… But this used to be an abandoned storage room, before we turned it into the Ninja Seeking Club room."

Yamabuki cried, "Well, what if we make it more-?"

Enju covered her mouth and shushed her, "NO! You want to spill it out on us?"

Kitsuki said, "I'm offered, but I'll pass. However, Miss Kashima will join your club, then I'll reconsider."

Nanao said, "No, thank you, _Rule 34 Johnny_. I don't think a club with two of you would be great. I'm better off at the Archery Club."

Johnny wept, "INSULTED BY A GENDER-SWAP!"

Kitsuki yelled, "I AM **NO** GENDER-SWAP!"

She grabbed Johnny's hand and said, "COME ON! We're leaving!"

Johnny said, "HUH? But Kitsuki… uh… The guys need me for studying, too."

Enju smiled, "If you like to."

Yamabuki grinned, "Oh, no! Go on wit ya bad self!"

She shoved them out and said, "Make with the smooches!"

She winked, as Enju roared, "SUOU-SAN!"

Yamabuki said, "See ya later, Johnny…" and closed the door.

 **BONK!  
** "OW!" Enju conked onto Yamabuki's head, from behind the door, as Johnny and Kitsuki were confused.

She said to him, "This club… Bunch of freaks…"

Johnny said, "Nah, it's normal this way. Shame that you won't join us."

"Well, I tried. And I mean, I'm intrigued on this report, er, this lesson about ninjas. But…"

She held her breasts and blushed, "Most of these girls… I'm not fit to join, with such boobage."

Johnny asked, "Whoa… She's like Nanao; so insecure."

He said, "Come on. I'll walk you to the dorms. It should be getting dark."

She smiled, "I guess you're right. I mean, I like to live in the girls' dorms. But I can't. My father got himself a nice home to live in, close to school, so… I suppose walking home with you sounds great."

He giggled, "Well, okay, you pretty little lady."

They held hands and giggled together, walking home, leaving the others to do their work.

* * *

Outside school grounds, Johnny and Kitsuki were walking together, as they were heading to her house. He asked, "So, this is where I will take you?"

She said, "Yes. There it is. Right over there."

They arrived at a huge white house, as Johnny said, "Amazing… You spared no expense!"

She giggled, "Yeah."

She then asked, "So, listen, do you, uh, your friends in the Ninja Seeking Club. When they train in the art of ninjutsu, learning how to study its martial art, do they have… special powers?"

Johnny replied, "Well, not that I know of… but… We do train outside school, in the forest, with the Head of the Student Cou-."

She giggled, "Okay, that's all I want to know. I mean, isn't it _ridiculous_? To have powers…"

They laughed, as Johnny thought, "Why is she suddenly laughing about it? It's all true. I just cannot break their secrets."

Kitsuki smiled and said, "Well, good night. And I'll see you tomorrow."

She went inside, as Johnny smiled, "Ah… what a girl…"

As he went home, Kitsuki went to the phone, after taking off her slippers. She dialed the number and called a friend.

"Hello? Yes. It's me. Listen, I know about this guy named John Spicer… and… Uh-huh… Yes, sir. Send someone over to Mizaki School, in stealth. I want you to follow one of the girls in the Ninja Seeking Club. Follow the one that called me a _Rule 34 Johnny_ …"

She then ordered, "I want you to follow… Nanao Kashima. She will tell us everything, as she might be a ninja."

Kitsuki called someone to spy on the Ninja Seeking Club. But what she didn't know is that Nanao is NOT a member, _nor_ a ninja. But the day passes, and she had everything ready. But just who _is_ this Kitsuki Brown?


	3. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Kitsuki was waiting by the front gate. She noticed Johnny walking by, as she winked, "Hey, cutie."

He smiled, "Hey there, Kitty…"

She asked, "Kitty?"

"You're new name. I'm thinking of calling you Kitty, instead of Kitsuki."

"Oh, sure. Kitty seems fine, meow…"

She pretended to be a cat, as Johnny petted her. He said, "Well said. Come on, my Kitty…"

She said, "Oh, no, you go on ahead, Johnny. I'm waiting for a friend of mine. You go on ahead. I, uh, promised her to give reports for the upcoming test I am doing."

"Oh, okay. See ya," he winked, as he walked off.

She sighed, as she moaned, "That guy…"

She saw a shadowy figure appear by the trees and said, "Hmm… That must be her, now."

She went to the tree, and met with a female spy, in a black suit and hat. She whispered, "Lieutenant Kitsuribami… Secret Agent Shisshin of the Interstellar Immigration Bureau, reporting for duty."

She saluted, as Kitsuki said, "Shisshin, I want you to read the minds of these girls… Starting with the one that called me _Rule 34 Johnny_."

Shisshin said, "Right… … …This girl in green hair… Yes… She's perfect enough to be the ringleader."

Kitsuki said, "I need to know about this _Ninja Seeking Club_ front. Is this a sort of ninja clan, or an intergalactic species? Commander Amarao gave you the order. Inspect the girl…"

She added, "But also, keep a watchful eye on these people…"

She showed pictures of the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club's members, as she said, "I took secret photos of them, when Spicer showed me into the club room. A quite variety of girls in there, including this boy… Named Kazuki Araya."

Shisshin snuffed, "Such a hentai…"

Kitsuki said, "I don't see him shrug his hands on me, yet. But be warned. This kid's an owl.  
The girl in blonde hair, also in my class, is named Akari Hanao, the leader of the Ninja Seeking Club. Mr. Araya acts as Vice Leader. The girl in black hair is Enju Saion-Ji. She's a strict girl, and a member of the Student Council…"

She kept telling Shisshin the girls' names, and then Shisshin said, "Right… … … Kashima, Hanao, Suou, Saion-Ji, Machiyuki. I'll also spy on the hentai and your boyfriend."

Kitsuki said, "He's NOT my boyfriend. I'm just pretending to act giddy and bubbly, to make him trust me. Besides, he's homely as a raccoon dog on crack. But still, monitor them, if they do not spill."

Shisshin smiled, "You can depend on me, Lieutenant."

A voice called, "OH! Kitsuki-senpai?"

Shisshin ducked, as a girl in pink hair, wearing her orange sweater and skirt, with her hair done in pigtails, approached her. She said, "Excuse me, Senpai… Kazuki-senpai told me that you were in this school, too, and started to like Johnny-senpai."

She bowed and nervously said, "You left, before Cy and I came to the club room. I'm Myu Momochi… I'm from the first-year classes. Nice to meet you, senpai."

Kitsuki bowed and said, "Uh, yeah… Nice to meet you, too."

As they bowed, her eyes slanted towards Shisshin, as she whispered, "Right… … …This Momochi girl… and Cy… Associated with these people…"

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Shisshin began to work, spying on the Ninja Seeking Club. However, Shisshin was also informed that Nanao works in the Archery Club. And since Kitsurubami ordered her to go after her, first, she ducked behind the locker, and watched Nanao aim her bow and arrow.

Shisshin smirked, as she thought, "This is perfect… Maybe… Just maybe… We can learn about this _Ninja Seeking Club_. Using my telepathy, I can read their minds, and make them speak out. Once I have their secrets, I'll be able to forward it to the lieutenant."

She used her telepathy, as Nanao, wearing her archery club uniform, was firing her bow and arrow. She missed the target, as she said, "Nuts. I'm improving… Maybe I need to work on my aim…"

She put her glasses on and said, "Right. Now then…"

She fired, as Shisshin aimed her telepathy onto her. Nanao's thoughts are read aloud to her:  
 _Boy… What a day. I'm improving myself, nonetheless. So far so good. Let's see… Uh-oh! Where's my bow? What did I do to my bow? It's not on my back. Not in my chestplate… Oh, wait, it's in my hand. My bad._

Shisshin said, "Nice… But still, spill out the secrets…"

Nanao's thoughts continued, as she fired her arrow:  
 _Hmm… That reminds me… OH! That new anime is coming out this week. And I have to tell Kazuki about this. He'll flip his lid over this cool anime._

Shisshin growled, "This is ridiculous! This kid is no ninja… She's a nerd!"

She continued, as Nanao's thoughts resumed:  
 _But yeah… I suppose he'll come around. He likes different anime that I don't like! And he hangs with such beautiful girls! Man… I wish my boobs were a lot bigger… Then, and only then, he'd appreciate me._

Shisshin sighed, "No… She's body-shy… Well, I can't coax out this girl… Might as well try candidate number two."

She crept off, as Nanao hit the bullseye. She said, "SCORE! Now that's what I'm talking about~!"

 **XXXXX**

At Kitsuki's class, she was spying on the students from afar. She then waited, "Hmm… I see the lieutenant… and here's her boyfriend… and the hentai… Hmm…"

She peered near Kazuki's mind, through telepathy:  
 _Lemme see… No, that answer is all wrong… Come on, focus…_

Akari turned to him, and said, "Hey, how are you doing? Did you do well on the test?"

Kazuki whispered, "Shh! Be quiet!"

Akari said, "If you need anything, lemme help you out."

Akari's thoughts were aloud:  
 _And if he lands me into that enemy territory, BAM! No problem! That's all I am saying._

Kazuki whispered, "Shh! I don't need help. And do not cheat!"

The teacher called, "Mr. Araya, Miss Hanao, be quiet back there!"

They said, "Yes, sir."

Kazuki's thoughts were read aloud:  
 _Sheesh… That teacher is a pain. And what's with Akari, all of a sudden, acting like she's boss of me, just because we're co-managers of the Ninja Seeking Club! Why does she give me these jobs? Is it because of the Christmas Party, when I accidentally hit on her? And then Enju shocked me with her lightning… EEP! No one was supposed to know! Scratch that thought…_

Shisshin giggled, "Sooooo… Enju the lightning girl…"

She read Enju's thoughts, as she moaned:  
 _Phew… This is pretty tricky work. It's not my best work, but I am doing very well. Hmm…_

She looked at her hair, and then said:  
 _My hair… I wonder if I could dye my hair another color. I hear that brown is the new black. But then Kazuki would think I'm another girl… Hentai… Super hentai… Is it because of that Christmas Party, when he tripped on Akari and landed on her boobs? No, scratch that… Calm down… That idiot… Meh. I think I'll stick to black and beautiful…_

Shisshin growled, and then turned to Ricka. She then snarled, "Okay… What about _her_?"

Ricka's thoughts were made, but…  
 _Bite me._

Shisshin asked, "EH?! Did she just insult me?"

She read her mind again, and it said:  
 _Hungry… When's lunch? Master and I should be playing new campaign in online game, after school. So… boring…  
Beat it… Stupid test… Be smarter!_

Shisshin sighed, "I'll ignore that. The only person left is…"

She then read Yamabuki's mind, and she read out:  
 _Man, our teacher's such a tool. He forgets every little thing, and he makes our life hell. What a loser. I hope he gets fired… But still…_

She blushed, as she was working:  
 _I hope the others don't notice that I'm wearing lace, today. I figured I wear my best lace, as research for my next manga. I wonder if the boys will look. Nah, who cares? It does feel comfortable in my school uniform… And Kazuki, I bet I can lure him to my lacy panties… And boom! Enju punishes him… Sneaky Bookie…_

Shisshin sighed, "This is ridiculous… This one's a playful prankster. Plus, I didn't know she's a manga artist. Hmm…"

She then sighed, and climbed down the tree. She then saw Myu, from the window below. She then smirked, "Hmm… Pinky's there. So, I'll try to read _her_ mind."

She read Myu's mind, as she said,  
 _Hau… I hope Kazuki-senpai comes to the club today, with pants on. Last time he showed up, they were down. I have to report everything to him, shortly after school. Please god, be dressed properly._

Shisshin sighed, "Well, she's pure… But why panic over being with your pants down? Is this Araya guy a real hentai? But then there's…"

She found Cy, a girl with light brown hair, done in a left pigtail. She then smiled, "Interesting… This must be Myu's friend, Cy."

Cy was wearing her school uniform, as well, but with her blazer's sleeves wrapped around her waist. Shisshin attempted to read her mind:  
 _Foolish humans. You ninjas make me sick. Pathetic humans._

Shisshin was concerned, "Eh? She has hatred for humans and ninjas? I should report this to the lieutenant."

Cy then giggled, as her mind read aloud:  
 _But still, onii-chan is the one I love. When I see him at the club, I wanna give him a big hug. Gee, I hope I don't break his ribs, this time… He's either weaker, or I'm too strong…_

Shisshin dropped her head, and grumbled, "I do not believe this… Why are my telepathic powers getting sloppy? All I want is secrets, and yet, these girls are idiots! The Araya guy is one thing… but the Spicer boy… Hmm…"

 **XXXXX**

After that, Shisshin retreated to the Ninja Seeking Club's window, and perched by the window, avoiding any sight from the others. Everyone else was in the room, including Tengge, Lily, Cy, & Myu. Nanao was absent, since she's not a member.

Shisshin said, "Well, there's the Rat Pack now… and, oh… _two_ busty women…"

Lily, the girl in dark blue hair, done in a long ponytail, with her blazer on her shoulders, like a cape, was sitting next to Tengge. Shisshin then smirked, "Hmm… Save the Spicer boy for last… First, I spy on the pretty girl in purple hair… Such a hottie…"

She read Tengge's mind:  
 _Man, I'm good… No, I look so good… How good? Mmm… SO good. Let's say that all supermodels have nothing on me. But these girls are borderline. I'm so good._

Shisshin sighed, as she went to Lily's mind:  
 _What am I thinking? If I told you, then I'd have to kill you…_

She then growled, as she turned to the window. Shisshin gasped, as she panicked. She shivered, "Uh… Oh, boy… This girl in blue hair… She's eagle eyes."

Lily turned away, and then Shisshin spied on Johnny. He was read aloud, as Shisshin prepared, "If all else fails…"

He spoke aloud:  
 _Hm-hm-hm… I'm so good. Scratch that. SUPER GOOD! Kitty loves me so… so how come no one believes me? Am I a loser or something? God, I look so good… My kingdom for my own harem, like Kazuki._

Shisshin growled, "DAMN IT!"

She gasped, as the girls stopped. Akari asked, "Did you hear something?"

Lily said, "Let me." And then sat up from her chair. She looked out the window, and looked to the left. Shisshin was hiding, as Lily said, turning away, "Nope. Just a boy angrily flunked a test…"

Myu sighed, "Oh, that's bad."

Enju said, "Poor guy."

Ricka sobbed, "He knows how I feel!"

She wept, as Akari said, "Aw, don't cry, Ricka. We all don't pass, all the time."

Shisshin shivered, as she was sweating cold sweat, "Uh-oh… Abort mission… This girl in blue… She's on to me. Retreat!"

Shisshin retreated, as she left to find shelter.

* * *

That evening, Shisshin snuck to neighborhood, looking for Kitsuki's house. She whispered, "Blocks away… Lieutenant Kitsurubami is not going to like how the report went. Oh, well… Time to break the bad news…"

She found the house, as she took two steps forward. But suddenly, a huge shadowy fog appeared. A woman in a purple ninja outfit and a mask appeared, armed with a spear, from within the shadows. She appeared behind Shisshin, as she sniffled, "Huh? Why is it so dark? Did night fall already?"

She kept walking, as Shisshin was almost there. She picked up her cellphone and dialed her number. But…

 **SMASH!  
** Her phone broke, via a kunai knife. Shisshin turned around, and the ninja's spear aimed onto her neck. The ninja said, "Who are you?"

Shisshin shivered, as she crept down, "uh… I… should ask you… the-the-the same question…"

The ninja growled, "You were spying on us, were you?"

"Huh?"

"Some of the girls in the campus, in my classroom, heard that a peeping tom was in the trees, possibly taking candid camera shots of the girls in the classroom. And from I recall… That same person shouted, and was close to the club room of the _Ninja Seeking Club_. Was it you?"

Shisshin thought, as she was scared, "She-. No way… She _is_ a ninja… The girl from before, in the blue hair… But why aim a spear into my Adam's Apple."

The ninja was, in fact, Lily Fuma. She glared, as she whispered, "You will tell me where you came from, or else…"

Shisshin read her mind, as she said, "No… I think I know all your secrets now."

Much to her dismay, she read Lily's mind:  
 _Oh, this girl is dead. Anyone who spies on me, a former Obnubi ninja… perishes…_

Shisshin shrieked, and then Lily swung her spear back, coating herself in shadows, " ** _NINJUTSU: PHANTOM FLASH!_** "

Shisshin was bounded by shadows, as she screamed, "YOU'RE A FREAK!"

Lily removed her mask and said, "And _you're_ dead. You're my enemy, so…"

Shisshin broke free of her shadowy bind, and crawled off, in fear, "NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! DON'T KILL ME! I QUIT! I FAILED YOU, LIEUTENANT!"

Lily asked, as she watched Shisshin retreated, "Lieutenant? What on earth is she talking about?"

She paused, and then thought, "Something doesn't seem right… First, a new transfer student comes along, and suddenly has a thing for Johnny. And this girl, she knows of a person named Kitsurubami… a lieutenant…"

A female voice called, "You seemed pretty worried over Johnny, are you?"

Tengge appeared, in a revealing black leather ninja outfit. She said, "I see that you found out."

Lily said, "Yes. Something strange is going on here… I had a hunch on what was going on…"

Tengge replied, "You and me both. I noticed the spy, too, during the morning walk. And she was talking to Kitsuki, on my way here… I couldn't make out what she said…"

Lily felt upset, "You don't think…"

Tengge replied, "Even if it were true, there's no proof… But if it is true, Poor Johnny…"

Lily smiled and said, "Anyways, you and I better return to the dorms. This is between the two of us. We can't tell anyone… especially Johnny."

Tengge said, "Right. Let's go."

Lily and Tengge departed, returning to the girls' dormitory. Shisshin, however, vanished into the night, and was never seen again. In Kitsurubami's house, however, she was calling Shisshin. But then she heard a dial tone.

" _We're sorry. The number you have dialed is not a working number. Please hang up and try your call again_."

Kitsurubami gasped, "Huh? Shisshin isn't picking up…"

After that, she went to bed. Apparently, her plan to coax out information about the ninjas had failed. But the battle was far from over.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, Johnny was waiting for Kitsuki to show, as he wants to walk her home to school. As he waited, high above the school, up on the rooftop, Lily and Tengge were in complete worry. Tengge then said to her, "It's a shame, really… Johnny doesn't know the truth."

Kitsuki arrived, as she walked home with Johnny. Lily watched from above, as he saw them very happy. She sighed and said, "I had a suspicious feeling about this Kitsuki Brown… if that is her real name."

"You have any idea who she really is?"

"Well, no. All I know is that she's a lieutenant. And she works with this spy who wanted to know more about us."

"Well, we chased that spy off. All that's left is to know who she really is. You think we should spy on this girl in her own home? I think that'd be very good to try out."

Lily shook her head and said, "No… We're going to play it cool, and wait for it. Any weird moves, we'll strike. Though, I'm going to say that Johnny will be extremely heartbroken."

Tengge moaned, "Yeah… But poor Johnny… Being used for something that tugs his heart. He finds the one true love… a girl that looks like her, and he's happy."

Lily barked, as she was annoyed, "HIM?! This is a guy who is hated by ALL students, on looks alone! It's even proven, when he wanted to lure the student body! Sex sells, but those scrawny Joseph Four-Stars, not so much."

"Don't you mean _six-packs_?"

"Does he look like a bodybuilder?"

"Not so much as a guy who can bench-lift 90 kilos."

"Semantics!"

They watched on, as Johnny and Kitsuki departed. Tengge sighed, as she said, "Go ahead… Say it."

Lily asked, "What?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious. You're going to say that this woman may be the enemy, right? She's not like Ikuru, or the Former Owner, or Zina, or Tycoon, or even the Grand Hentai."

Lily said, "No… But I mean… Just who _is_ Kitsuki Brown?"

 **XXXXX**

Johnny walked Kitsuki home, as she said, "Thank you, Johnny… I had a wonderful time. We should walk together, some other time."

Johnny said, "No problem. Anyways, you, uh, want to go on a date, this weekend? I, uh… I was thinkin-."

Kitsuki said in a smiled, "I'd love to."

He blushed, as she said, "But I wish I have time for it. I'll call you if something came up, baby."

She walked inside, as Johnny walked home, a little happy. He said, "Score!"

As he left, Kitsuki sighed in disgust, "Sheesh… What a loser. Teenager love is so humdrum."

She went to the living room and went to the couch. She then turned to a man in a crewcut, with red hair and thick eyebrows, shaped like rectangles, as she said, "Hello."

She gasped, as she stood in attention, "AAAAAAGH! Co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-Commander Amarao! I, uh, what a surprise!"

She saluted, as she wept in fright, "Uh… Lieutenant Kitsurubami, reporting…"

Amarao said, "It's alright. At ease."

He sat up and said, "I showed myself in, and came for a routine report on something that you gave me."

Kitsuki said to him, "Yes, sir. I have reports on these weird girls with huge breasts… who go by the name _Ninja Seeking Club_. So far, we had no luck on who they are, but I have already infiltrated the school, as an transfer student. During my time, I met a boy who is also a member of the Ninja Seeking Club, one Jonathan Spicer; also a transfer student, likewise two others: Kazuki Araya and Ricka Machiyuki. Uh, they're in the same class as me. Other members include Akari Hanao, Nanao Kashima, and Yamabuki Suou. No news on what the Ninja Seeking Club does, except study the arts of ninja study, and mostly are laid back slackers, for after school duty.  
Upon my recent reports, I sent Agent Shisshin to report each girl, and learn of their secrets, firsthand. However, intel informed me that Agent Shisshin failed her assignment."

Amarao said, "Well, she should work at the _Psychic Friends Hotline_ now. A disgrace to our campus."

Kitsuki bowed and replied, "I'm terribly sorry, sir. This was a major setback. I do not know what Shisshin suddenly fail on her mission and abandoned her post."

Amarao said, "Hmm… Well, these girls… Are they relatable to this girl… the girl with the Vespa?"

Kitsuki stated, "No, sir. I even asked the Akari girl and she said that she doesn't."

Amarao said, "Interesting. So, _Medical Mechanica_ didn't strike near Mizaki. But these girls of the Ninja Seeking Club. Any other members?"

Kitsuki said, "About four more: _Tengge Yomoda – Third-Year; Lily Fuma – Third-Year; Cy Tokakushi – First-Year; Myu Momochi – First-Year._ And also, new information, when I asked about Nanao Kashima, after Shisshin failed. Kashima is _not_ a member. But she does have a steady friendship with them."

Amarao sat up and said, "Okay… then I guess we're going to have to issue Plan B."

Kitsuki nodded, "Yes, sir. But what do you suggest? I would send another agent in the mix, but then she'd be disposed of, as well."

Amarao said to her, "Lieutenant, I suggest to ask the Spicer kid, if any news comes up."

Kitsuki said, "Yes, sir. Maybe he'll tell me what they are planning."

He concluded, "If they ever have sort of _club meetings_ , I want you to tell me what they have planned. As for a specialist to study it, we're going to have to send someone from behind the scenes, away from view. If there _are_ ninjas, she has to remain in secrecy."

Kitsuki saluted, and then said, "Yes, sir. I will address more information, once the problem persists."

He then walked off and said, "Also, keep an eye on your boyfriend…"

Kitsuki blushed heavily and barked, "He's not my boyfriend!"

She turned away and sighed, "I was only hired to examine these girls… But I wonder whatever happened to Shisshin…"

* * *

The next day, the Ninja Seeking Club was having an urgent meeting. Enju was furious, as she explained, "Anyways, because of a certain someone who thinks it's all fun and games to create outfits for us to wear… Our funds for the club are depleting, as we speak… And so fast, too!"

Kazuki sighed, "I see… What happened, this time?"

Enju glared at Yamabuki, "Yes… What _did_ happen?"

Yamabuki confessed, as she was hurt, "Well… Ahem… I figured that I wanted to make your Ninja Seeking Club Uniforms with more color. So, I went to the seamstress in the Home Ec Club, and… I made…"

She showed the Ninja outfits, only they were white, instead of black. Akari smiled, "Neat. We get to wear white outfits, too."

Ricka said, "Heavenly, as snow."

Myu gasped, "Hauu? They look like our regular outfits."

Yamabuki said, "I made about enough for you girls. We'll let you girls change, and the boys have to leave."

She prepared to shove the boys out, but Enju roared, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

She protested, "NO! N! O! NO! How dare you waste the funds to our club! Now we cannot meet the next pay, until _next week_! That was stupid of you, Suou-san!"

Yamabuki sobbed, "My only regret that I didn't get Lily or Cy-Cy's measurements!"

Lily asked, "Wait… These are the uniforms?"

Cy smiled, "So adowable~!"

Tengge said, "You should try mine on. We're fitted enough to be the same size."

Lily blushed, as she was nervous, "Uhmn… No thanks…"

Yamabuki cried, "You guys are NO FUN! Get these hentais out of here, while you strip!"

Enju roared, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I believe that there is ONE sort of action to make on this matter…"

Akari said, "Yes. But if it's to kick Yamabuki out of the Ninja Seeking Club, we can't. We're all ninjas, like her. And we share a bond of friendship. Therefore, we have to find a way to make sure our budget stays in the green."

Enju smiled and said, "Good idea. But I had NO intentions on kicking Suou-san out. I wouldn't. That'd be very wrong."

Ricka stated, "Wrong, on different levels."

Kazuki asked, "So… What do you suggest, Miss Manager?"

Akari thought, and said, "Well, a maid café would be nice… But we'll save that for the next School Festival. And performing a play is out, since the last time we performed at the school, we ended on a huge dead end with the script."

Yamabuki smirked, "Well, the downside is that some of you wanted to kiss Kazuki, and mostly because Akari lost her voice. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW THE SCRIPT! WHY DO YOU THINK WE WON THE NINJA VILLAGE CONTEST?"

Lily asked, "Huh? You guys won a contest?"

Cy said, "I wuzzn't even awound, at the time."

Kazuki said, "Well… I don't know how to explain it, but we did a ninja-style play of Romeo and Juliet…"

Yamabuki added, "Yeah. And Tengge was the lead as Juliet."

She continued on, as Kitsuki was by the club room door. She was about to step in, seeing Johnny, when…  
"Miss Brown?"

Nanao appeared, as Kitsuki asked, "Oh, Miss Kashima."

Nanao looked at the door, and then said, "You're going to interrupt them?"

"Why?"

"The sign. See? It says " _Emergency Meeting – NO entry_ ". Meaning I'm not allowed to enter, until the meeting is over."

Kitsuki sighed, "Great… I wanted to see Johnny."

Nanao smiled, "Nonsense. Come on. We'll go for a walk, and visit the Ninja Seeing Club, later."

They decided to walk down to the garden and talk. As they were walking, Kitsuki asked, "Curious… How are you friends with them? Is there something I should know about them?"

Nanao replied, "Hmm… Now that you mention it… They have been very unique and very skillful. Plus, it's thanks to them, I have no problems about being afraid of being ignored, since I am a nerd."

"A nerd?"

"Well… I'm more of an anime nerd. You know something, the way you look, the skin and blonde hair, you remind me of those girls in downtown Tokyo, with spray-tan skin and bleach blonde hair. A trope in anime, whenever in huge shopping districts, like Shibuya or Akihabara. You're not, uh, the other thing…"

"You mean black?"

"Umm…"

"It's alright, my friend. My skin's a well-tanned bod. Also, I won't want a response of being called _Rule 34 Johnny_!"

She was still insulted by Nanao's nerdy remark, as Nanao bowed, "Oh, forgive me. I really didn't mean to. But it's common knowledge in most fan-based fiction. The resemblance is uncanny, but your personality's different. You're beautiful and cute, and he's unpopular."

"Oh, I find him cute. I say he's a popular."

"Yeah… Why _did_ you date him?"

Kitsuki and Nanao sat down together, as they were waiting for the club meeting to end. Kitsuki asked, "Hey, curious… You ever wonder what goes on in the Ninja Seeking Club?"

"No." Nanao said, "I've only been here for a couple months, since I came here, and already I learned how the club works. But then again, I'd rather not be in a club of some laidback girls with such quirks. I've seen it in animes. I am brilliantly smart and gifted, but I have a dark side…"

Kitsuki said, "And this otaku lifestyle is your Achilles Heel?"

Nanao sighed, "Afraid so…"

She then smirked, as she thought, "You know… I sometimes wished I was a ninja like in those video games. But I prefer fighting styles."

She sighed, as Kitsuki said, getting up, "We should rejoin the others, since the meeting should be over."

Nanao replied, "Well, I would come in to their clubroom, but I have to go to Archery Club, today. Tell them that I couldn't make it."

She left, as Kitsuki said, "Great. I will."

She went back to the Ninja Seeking Club, as they were concluding the meeting. Akari had a simple idea.

"You get me!" Akari shouted, "We can do a show!"

Enju barked, "Denied!"

Akari stated, "We're doing this idea! We're going to set up a charity special, all about an adventure with ninjas!"

Enju shouted, "And I denied!"

Kazuki barked, "And I say yes on Akari's idea!"

Enju asked, "WHAT?"

Lily stated, "Kazuki, why are you asking the idea for a charity event?"

Myu whimpered, "It's so weird…"

Ricka barked, "No!"

Yamabuki smiled, "I second the approval, as long as the manager and vice manager agrees!"

He said, "And I second Akari's idea. You don't make yourself second, at all!"

Yamabuki protested, "Then I waive my approval, and reapprove it!"

Kazuki narrated, "In other words, Yamabuki says YES."

Tengge smiled, "Sounds great."

Johnny grinned, "I'm game!"

Cy laughed, "Oh, boy~!"

Enju boomed, "NO! We are NOT doing a _Charity Event_!"

Lily said, "Quit while you're ahead. You're outmatched: 6-to-4."

Ricka nodded, "As long nothing happens."

Myu smiled, "I think I can try…"

Lily said, "Make that 8-to-2…"

Enju cried, "Now wait a minute! If we do this plan, to show off our ninjutsu to the kids, we might be exposed as _real_ ninjas! And that's something we _cannot_ risk!"

Kazuki said, "Well, we'll do what we did in Dorobune Shrine, to save Hotaru. We'll just use martial arts. I mean, we did it before, after all."

Enju said, "Indeed."

She then glared, "But… If you strip any one of us into a wardrobe malfunction again, you shall be performed a sacrificial judgment… BY ME!"

Kazuki gulped, as Lily said, "Last time we did that, Myu's ninja outfit went loose, and she covered herself. But we saved it, at the nick of time… Plus, Myu's too adorable, since winning the Beauty Contest, months ago."

Tengge glared at Myu, as Myu sobbed, "Hau?"

She thought, as she was a bit jealous, " _She_ gets praise? She won a beauty contest, and I didn't? Kohais get all the luck."

Akari smiled, "Then it's agreed! We map out how to get the charity event to go down, and we shall use it to perform for the kids."

The others gasped, "Kids?!"

Akari smirked, "Oh, don't worry. They believe that it's all fun and games, until someone catches on. Remember, this is for the club. If we go red, we cannot risk losing our club!"

Enju sighed, "Akari, I do not think-."

Myu giggled, "If the kids will like it, why not?"

Ricka boomed, "But NO perverts!"

Myu blushed, "Hau…"

Yamabuki grinned, "Well, I'm fixed. But if we're going to perform, we'll set up the proper costumes fo-."

Lily said, "Uh, no. Our ninja outfits will be fine, thank you. But also, about _yours_ , Yamabuki… lose the brushes."

Yamabuki sighed, "Well, no… They ARE a part of my outfit and weaponry. Besides, I can use my materialization jutsu, and pretend that it's _magic_ ~!"

Enju cried, "NO! YOU WILL NOT USE JUTSU!"

Kazuki added, "Yeah! Besides, if we make something appear with _your_ jutsu, it may disappear, after a couple."

Yamabuki whimpered, "Awwww… I wasn't planning on giving the animals to the kids."

Enju said, "But you _would_ use it…"

Lily stated, "Then, it's agreed. We set up a venue for the charity event, and raise the money for the club. However, we must address this to the Head of the Student Council, before we try anything."

Ricka nodded, "Hm. Master will think of it."

Johnny asked, "Huh? You'd ask _her_?"

Kazuki replied, "Doubt it. I don't think the hag will like this."

Enju said, "She _is_ a member of the Student Council, and yes, Kikuko-san is the only person to approve this."

Kitsuki appeared to the door, and knocked. She then said, "I hear you guys are planning a charity show. Sounds great."

Johnny asked, "Kitsuki, baby? Why are you-?"

Kitsuki smiled, "I think I know the perfect place to try, since I have friends that will assist this matter."

Akari smiled, "You're a lifesaver!"

Enju said, "Well, if it'll help. Where should we go to?"

Kitsuki said, "Oh, don't worry. It's the only place I know that will be perfect for you guys."

What is Kitsuki planning on?


	5. Chapter 4

So par to Kitsuki's idea, she agreed to have the Ninja Seeking Club perform a show, outside of campus. But where, exactly?

The girls were shocked, only to see that the place they're going to perform their talents was… an amusement park.

Kazuki asked, "Seriously?"

Akari said, "Wow! We get to perform for a big show?"

Kitsuki said, "You said it! In fact, all you girls can do is be yourselves, and mimic what you do. I know I understand that you study the ninja ways, but…"

Enju barked, "Unacceptable! We cannot-!"

Kitsuki stated, "Look, do you want to pay off the money you blew off of Yamabuki's uniforms? Let's not forget whose fault this was."

Yamabuki stammered, "Uh… Mmmgh…"

They reluctantly agreed, but Johnny cheered, "You're so awesome! OH! Did you get permission to get us to perform?"

Kitsuki said, "As a matter of fact, I have a friend that ran the amusement park. Just hang on, okay?"

She left to go find her "friend", as Enju said, "Such a planner… Remind me to have a full review of the schedule we do."

The others groaned, as Lily smiled, "Always so observant, Enju."

Kazuki thought, as he watched Kitsuki leave, "Strange. She has friends in high places. Still, who would have the funds to run a theme park, just to show a performance?"

Kitsuki was with an elderly man in a grey shirt, inside a small building. She said to him, as she explained the situation, "Anyways, that's how it is. I want to have the commander show up, so he can have an up close look of these girls. I do believe that they have some sort of quirks, being ninjas and all, but it's unconfirmed."

The man said, "Well, then… How youthful these girls are… Hmm… You don't mean those girls with the huge boobs?"

Kitsuki sighed, "Apparently, yes."

He said, "Well, I'll pencil them in for tomorrow, and have a special charity event. But I wish to see their leader…"

Kitsuki said, "That would be Miss Hanao, the manager of the Ninja Seeking Club."

The man ordered her to send Akari in. Akari went in, under Kitsuki's orders, and Akari said, "Thank you so much. You see, we wanted to raise money for our school, Mizaki High, and we wish to give you half the money we will give, just for being nice to us."

The man grinned, "Don't be silly… for you, you can have it all. Just make sure that the show is a huge hit… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Apparently, the reason the elderly man smiled and would give ALL the funds to Akari… was _another_ reason, unexplained.

 **XXXXX**

Akari cheered to the others, "WE GOT OUR SHOW! THE NINJA SEEKING CLUB'S CHARITY EVENT IS ON!"

Most of the girls and Johnny cheered, "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!", except for Enju, who sighed, "Why me…"

And Lily, who was nervous, "That was too easy…"

Tengge asked her, "Hey, Lily… You have a moment?"

She said to Kitsuki, "Uh, I'll be right back."

She whispered to Lily, in private, "Lily, when Akari stepped in, I decided to sneak in and listen… This nice old man loved the idea… but it was beforehand, and not because he's a perverted man, staring at Akari's chest. I think he's working for that girl… Kitsuki Brown…"

Lily replied, "Then it's confirmed… She's the enemy…"

Tengge replied, "Not so sure… Said something about a Commander, and then said that we're unconfirmed proof."

Lily said, "You and I both know that we are to maintain our secret. Remember, we're part of the Ninja Seeking Club, not some government organization, like… uh…"

She then asked, "Strange… Did you ever get any more information from her?"

"The minute I learned that the old guy was staring into her boobs… I left in a flushed look."

Lily sighed, "What a hentai…"

 **XXXXX**

That night, in Kitsuki's house, she called Amarao, "Hello, Commander Amarao? This is Lieutenant Kitsurubami, reporting. Yes, I know it's late… but the reason I called is that there will be a charity event in the park, tomorrow afternoon. The girls as I mentioned, all ten of them, including the Kashima girl and Spicer boy, will be in view. I will keep an eye on them, from backstage. Yes sir… Uh-huh… Right. Very good, sir. Goodnight."

She put the phone down and said, "Now… Let's see who you _really_ are, ladies."

 **XXXXX**

At the same time, the girls of the Ninja Seeking Club were by the garden, near campus, planning out what to do for ideas. Akari said, "Hmm… A small ninja fight onstage seems done, but… OOH! Perhaps we may show off a little of our elemental talents~! Enju shoots lightning, and since we cannot, because we're in public-."

Nanao said, "OH, I KNOW! How about breathing fire? Ninjas are best known for ninja fire, with their hands, correct?"

Akari said, "I like it~!"

Nanao said, "Well, what if Akari does a sort of fire-breathing trick, and set fire to some small wooden sticks. Then, she can extinguish them with her shuriken attack."

Enju said, as she was annoyed, "Denied!"

Akari & Nanao moaned, "WHAAAAAAA?"

Enju explained, "First off, do you ever see a ninja that can _breathe_ fire, let alone _produce_ fire? We're not dragons! And secondly, I like the idea, but that's nonsensical. Maybe we're just better off doing the ninja fight, but with a little more drama, and _less_ wardrobe malfunctions… _Suou-san!_ "

Yamabuki sobbed, "Aw, you still don't like my idea?"

Enju protested, "FOR THE LAST TIME, you are NOT using Myu as your victim for tearing her clothes off! There are little children here!"

She glared at Kazuki, "And even so…"

He barked, "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"

Enju shouted, "YOU WERE _THINKING_ IT, ANYWAY!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Okay, how about Tengge? She's among the men's favor-."

Enju roared, "NO! N! O! MEANS! **NO!** "

Ricka sighed, "Going on for so long."

Myu sobbed, "When are we going to go home soon?"

They continued to map out ideas for what to do at the Ninja Charity Event. Sadly, all they could do was the ninja fighting event. Akari was thinking of even eating chili peppers to start the fire breathing event, but Enju said that it's impossible; and then said that she forbade every member of the Ninja Seeking Club to perform Jutsu, unless it's performed secretly, without anyone looking. In other words, Myu's future sight, Lily's shadow jutsu, and Yamabukii's materialization jutsu is optional.

Cy asked, "Wut about me?"

Enju said, "Well, can you keep a secret about yourself, too?"

Cy smiled, "Dat I can do. When we first met, you had no idea I wuz an andwoid."

Kazuki said, "You're right. We thought you were a surviving villager in Momochi Village."

Myu smiled, "But we gained a new friend, Cy."

Cy said, "Dun't wowwy. I'll keep tabs on all of you. But… Dere's still the madder of your faces…"

They all gasped, as Enju gasped, "She's right… Last time we performed, our faces were blurred out. But…"

Akari replied, "So, if we're to perform as ninjas…"

Ricka nodded, "Hm. Masks. Optional."

Yamabuki said, "NOT optional, mandatory! Once we change into our ninja attires, we'll wear masks, along with it."

Ricka said, "My mask, fine."

Enju said, "Great. So, to protect our identities as ninjas (and an android), we must wear masks and prohibit ourselves from using jutsu, unless absolutely needed. Kashima-san, you think you can agree to keep your mouth shut?"

Nanao moaned, as she was worried, "Well, it's not just the performance… or your secret… Being I'm NOT a ninja, you guys think I can learn how to fight, too?"

Ricka shook her head, as Yamabuki replied, "All you do is mimic ninjas in video games. It's no help."

Enju replied, "Well, Kashima-san, I believe we can fit you as a damsel-in-distress."

Kazuki said, "Like back in the Sports Festival?"

Yamabuki smiled, "You bet! And that was a beautiful synchronized dancing job we did for _Donkey Kong_."

Akari said, "I like the idea. Nanao's perfect for being a victim."

Nanao gasped, "WHAT?"

Kazuki replied, "Sounds fun. I mean, aside from Johnny, Nanao's a normal person."

Enju smiled, "I'm glad you agreed with me…"

Nanao sobbed, "Noooooooooooooo!"

Enju then asked, "Wait… Where's Johnny-san?"

Myu said, "He left. He said something about seeing Kitsuki, before returning."

Akari protested, "HEY, NO FAIR! In the middle of an emergency meeting?"

Nanao blushed, "So jealous… How does _he_ get all the luck, on someone who resembles himself?"

Kazuki replied, "I don't think these two are commonly together, because they are completely alike…"

Enju said, "Good point. Besides, who'd want to date someone like him? Kitsuki-san is fine with it, since none of us find him… well…"

Kazuki asked, "Uh, you okay? You seemed to be defending Johnny."

Enju stammered, "I-I-I-I-I-I am not! D-D-Don't say that I would like him! He takes after _you_ , because you're-."

Kazuki barked, "DON'T SAY IT! Leave the poor boy alone! He's a bit misunderstood, but he's a Joe Nobody."

Yamabuki smirked, "Really… I thought it was something else. Enju and Johnny, possibly?"

Enju gasped, as she gulped. She blushed heavily, as Lily asked, "You don't mean… Enju? You okay?"

Enju sighed, "I'm fine. Just an aneurysm over hentais…"

Tengge giggled, "Looks like Johnny has his own harem, possibly…"

Enju shrieked, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Thunder boomed from her body, as it missed everyone, including Kazuki. She panted and moaned, "Next chapter, no excuses… Next chapter, no excuses… Next chapter, no excuses…"

Lily asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Enju moaned, "Happiest… Moment… of… My life…"

He sighed in relief, "Good. Glad it missed me…"

His hair was lightly singed, as Nanao whispered, "Uh… should we…?"

* * *

That evening, Johnny was walking to Kitsuki's house. Kitsuki was watching from above, as she was worried. She then whispered, "Him again? I know it's too soon, but…"

She opened the window, as Johnny called, "Hey, Kitsuki! I wanna see you again!"

She barked, "Look, how long are you going to-?"

He replied, "I don't care. The others are already at their dorm rooms, and my bro, Kazuki, needed space. I thought maybe I'd pay a visit with you."

She blushed and then said in her quiet voice, "Why can't I dump this idiot? No… He's useful, since he knows about these girls… I have no clue on who they are, but… He'll tell me, one way or another."

She called, "Well, I'm home alone, so… I suppose _one_ hour suits me fine."

He smiled, "Great!"

She said, as she stepped back, "Give me a couple to freshen up."

She went inside, as she went to her backpack. She said, "I know the whole Ninja Charity Event seems legit now, thanks to me, but it seems that I'm all alone with this loser. I have to end this, before it starts. I believe that capturing these ninjas will be useful, but I will need more information, just to lure a trap in. Just enough before Commander sees it."

 _Amarao spoke to Kitsuki, earlier, "A Charity event… I like the idea, but it sounds fishy. You're to keep an eye on them, at all costs. If they impress me, I'll let you know if we will step in."_

She griped, as she dug into her backpack, "Oh, you'll get more than that. Besides, I've already planned something for this occasion… It's not like Spicer here will be in the show. But can you?"

She held up a bottle of pills and said, " _Truth Serum._ The _No-Bake Interrogation_ plan. Perhaps we'll share tea together, and I'll pop one of these into his tea, and he'll tell me _everything_."

After that, she opened the door and let Johnny in. He said, "Thank you."

She grinned, as she was nervous, "Uh, no problem. Sorry if my place is a mess…"

He walked into the living room and said, "You got a cozy place. This is my first time in someone's home. Normally, you'd have a smaller room, like in the dormitory."

She replied, "Oh, that's fine. I'll live in the dorms, once I get to know my schoolmates, including your friends. OH! I forgot… How about some tea?"

Johnny smiled, "Love it."

She went to the kitchen, as he relaxed. As Kitsurubami was making the tea, a strange shadow loomed from outside the kitchen. It was Lily. She overheard what she said, as Kitsuki smiled, "Perfect. Once the tea's ready, he'll tell me _everything_ he needs to know… One dab of this truth serum, and we'll be sitting pretty…"

Lily whispered, "So… That's it, huh?"

Kitsuki were to get the teapot and tray, as Lily snuck into the kitchen. She melted into the shadows, " ** _Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace…_** "

Kitsuki returned, as Lily was camouflaged in the darkness. Kitsuki prepared the tea cups and poured the tea into the cups. Then, as she was being curious, she dropped a truth pill into one of the cups, saying this is for Johnny. She then nodded and said, "OH! I forgot the cookies."

She went to the cupboard to get some cookies, and Lily emerged from in the shadows, and switched the cups. When Kitsuki returned, Lily had already vanished. She held the tray up and went to the living room to have tea and cookies. She said, "Here you are. I made this tea, special…"

He smiled, "Indeed."

He thought, "Special? Hmm… You don't think…"

"You got a nice place…" he said, "See that painting over there, with the trees?"

She turned to the painting, and Johnny switched the cups. Kitsuki said, "Oh, yes. It's by a very famous painter. The same one that did _that_."

She pointed at another painting, and Kitsuki tapped the glasses, pretending to switch. Johnny smiled and said, "I know… Charming. But I like _that one_ , most of all. Such a snowy landscape."

Kitsuki turned, and Johnny switched the cups. Kitsuki smiled, "It is nice…"

She held her cup and said, "Well… _Kampai_."

They toasted, and they have their tea. Johnny tasted it and said, "Hmm… It seems to taste very… odd…"

Kitsuki said, "It is… I know that… Now, I want to ask you something. Those girls in the Ninja Seeking Club… are they real ninjas?"

Johnny replied, "… … …Huh? No, they just study ninjutsu, not act as real ninjas. I should know, since I'm a normal person. Besides, my bro help founded our club, and he's a genius in athletics."

Kitsuki thought, "Huh? The pill didn't work? I thought for sure-."

She looked at the cup and said, "No… If it were to work, the pill would be completely dissolved. It has, but how come?"

He asked her, "You okay, Kitsuki?"

She blushed, and moaned, "Uh, no problem… I, uh…"

He smiled, "That's why I liked you. You're so cute, when it comes to being hospitable."

She gasped, and then growled, "Okay, joke's over!"

She stated, "Look! Johnny! No, Spicer! There _is_ something I wanted to say to you, for a while now… You and me… We… are…"

She blushed, "…in love…"

She confessed, as she was smiling giddily, "Oh, Johnny… I think I love you so much."

He gasped, " _NANI?_ "

Lily viewed from outside, as she gasped, "WHAT? How did-?"

She withdrew from the action, and went back to campus. Kitsuki smiled, as she leaned to him, "Johnny, kiss me… I want you so badly…"

He stammered in fear, as he said, "I knew it… You're going to drug me with a love potion!"

He smiled, "She digs me~!"

He barked, "But it's messed up! You _do_ love, just say so!"

She grabbed his shirt and cried, "JOHNNY SPICER, I WANT YOU! DO ME, YOU ARROGANT BEAST! YOU NAUGHTY DOG! YOU TAN-SKINNED MONKEY MAN!"

She liplocked onto Johnny, but he gasped, as he broke free. He ran off and shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He dashed back to campus, as she giggled in bliss, "Aw… he wants me. Johnny, loverboy…"

He was running back to the boys' dorms, as Tengge was viewing it. He thought, "Eh? Was that-?"

Lily ran back to her, and cried, "Back from… Ungh… Bad news… I think Kitsuki's onto us…"

Tengge asked, "Eh?"

Lily explained, "Well, I thought I'd switch the pills onto one of the cups, to make sure that _she_ drank it, but… Look, she was this close to telling the truth, but… somehow it hit a snag."

Tengge said, "Lemme guess… Did the girl, Kitsuki, ended up raping onto Johnny?"

Lily asked, "Eh? How did you-?"

Tengge smiled, "Lucky guess."

Enju appeared, as she asked, "What's going on here, you guys?"

Lily said, "uh…"

Enju barked, "You two are supposed to be in your dorms! It's getting late! I know you're my friends and all, but we have a curfew! Also…"

She was confused, "Was _that_ John-san?"

Tengge pouted, "UH, yeah… He, uh, told me that he visited the Kitsuki girl, and…"

Enju said, "Lemme guess… He came over to her house, accepted an offer to have tea, and for some reason, Kitsuki-san was going to drug him with a love potion, making him her hentai lovesick puppy… and to make matters worse off, _she_ drank the tea, and she becomes the hentai."

Lily and Tengge reluctantly nodded, as they said, "Uh… Yes?"

Lily asked, "How did you-?"

Enju stated, "Do I know my friends? I'm a ninja, too, you know. And we were all from Obnubi. You think I didn't know?"

Lily said, in sadness, "Yeah… Enju, I'm sorry… but promise not to tell anyone else…"

Tengge said, "We trust you."

Enju said, "Look, I don't have time for this. I am on lookout, for the night, and if I don't stay on patrol-."

Lily said, "It's alright. Tengge and I will take over for you. But you _have_ to know about Johnny and Kitsuki."

Enju glared, "What… Did they have any sort of perverted actions? Because if Johnny did-?"

Tengge shouted, "ENJU! Kitsuki Brown is an imposter! She's a spy! A crook! A vixen! A sham of a student! She's nothing but an enemy drone! And enemy spy!"

Enju asked, as she was confused, "Tengge-san?"

Lily confessed, "It's true… Kitsuki Brown… well… I think we better speak privately about this. But _do not_ tell anyone, even Kazuki _or_ Johnny."

Enju sighed and said, "Fine. I'm all ears."

Lily told Enju about Kitsuki Brown, a woman who goes by her name _Lieutenant Kitsurubami_ , from an organization they do not know of. And they only used her to get information from Johnny. Enju gasped, "No… So, that's why… Poor Johnny-san…"

"So, the truth comes out. I knew this wouldn't last." A voice called.

The ninjas gasped in horror, as the figure appeared. It was Yamabuki. She smiled and grinned, "Hah! I called it, since it was fairly obvious~!"

Enju yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE, SUOU-SAN?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Duh. I'm a ninja, too, ya know. And I'm always curious about how Lady Lily and Tengge-san are spying on Kitsuki."

They gasped, as Tengge barked, "You knew, and you never told us?"

Lily cried, "Why didn't you tell us _anything_?"

Yamabuki complained, "HEY! I'm just trying ta help, ya know! YOU try telling Kazuki, Ricka, Myu-Myu, OR Enju about your finds! Out of all of us in the Ninja Seeking Club, with a ratio of 8 to 2 in ninjas, I'm also observant and sneaky!"

Tengge said, "Uh, I don't think Nanao's a member…"

Lily said, "She's not. 8 to 2, referring to Johnny and Cy. But Cy's an anti-ninja android, so technically, it's Johnny as the odd layperson out. And speaking of…"

Enju figured something out, as she said, "You don't think Kitsuki sent us to that charity event… was all a trap to get each of us, huh?"

Lily replied, "We had a hunch. Kitsurubami was talking to the old pervert, and said that the show happens tomorrow… The old man is working for a Commander. Not sure who it is… but the Kitsurubami woman… It's legit, and even her voice was serious."

Enju was worried, as she said, "Oh, my…"

Yamabuki smirked, "Well, no harm, no foul. Looks like ALL of our jutsu is a HUGE NO-NO. We'll be like cheesy actors, or animatronic robots that flatly give out pun-based lines."

Enju barked, "WE will do NO SUCH THING!"

Tengge added, "And _animatronic robots?_ Yeah, we're not _that_ desperate."

Enju said, "I mean… Suou-san has a point. We'll stick to normal martial arts, with Kashima-san as the victim, Kazuki and Johnny as the bad guys, and a few of US as the heroes. But… NO GIMMICKS! And NO wardrobe malfunctions! GOT IT?"

She stated, "Lily-san, Tengge-san, you two will only be on watch… I want to know who this Commander is… so we can ask him what he knows. Suou-san, you take full charge of the production… also, keep an eye on Kitsuki-san, or whoever she is…"

Yamabuki saluted, "ROGER!"

She then pouted, "So… No robot?"

Enju sparked up, as Yamabuki shrieked, "EEK! I'll go!"

Enju halted her, and said, "And DON'T blab this information, to _anyone_!"

Yamabuki smiled, "You can count on me~!"

She muttered and walked off, "But I liked the _cheesy actor_ lines…"

The rest decided to prepare for tomorrow, as Enju and Yamabuki know of what the situation is.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Kitsuki's place, she moaned, as she woke up, passing out on the floor. She moaned, "What happened? Where did Spicer go?"

She looked at the jar of pills and read the label. It wasn't _Truth Pills_. It was…

"URK!" She gasped, "I GRABBED THE WRONG PILLS!"

… _Love Potion Tablets_. They were to confess your feelings to another, and it always works. Kitsuki threw the bottle down and roared, "DAMN IT! I had no idea what happened… I didn't get anything from-?"

She gasped, as she whimpered, "Did I drank the _wrong_ cup? No… So, the pill I dunked into his cup… I DRANK THAT FROM MY CUP!"

She was balled up in sadness, as she blew yet another job, trying to learn their secrets, though in reality, Lily saved the day, thanks to Johnny's dimwitted actions.


	6. Chapter 5

It was the day of the Ninja Charity Event. Kitsuki was waiting for the others to arrive, as everyone was heading to the back way. Kitsuki greeted them, as she said, "Hey, guys~!"

Johnny giggled, "Kitsuki, baby~!"

She gagged quietly, "Ew… Why couldn't I have nicer things?"

Enju whispered to Yamabuki, "Suou-san, you see that?"

Yamabuk huffed, "A real Mata Hari… Johnny doesn't need this treatment."

Kitsuki explained, "Well, I have the stage set. Now, all you do is be yourself, and perform as you would in the Ninja Seeking Club, in front of an audience of children."

Kazuki said, "We will. Everyone has a role to play. Akari, Enju, Myu, & Ricka will play the heroes, Johnny, Cy, & I will portray the villains, Yamabuki will be behind the scenes, and Lily and Tengge will watch over the audience."

Ricka said, "Hecklers. No like."

Myu was nervous, "Hau… So many people…"

Enju said, "Well, aside from our last performances, all were successful ventures, this will make up _solely_ for the funds wasted by… _someone_ we know."

Yamabuki sobbed, "Why?"

Enju shouted, "SHUT UP! Until I say otherwise, hands off our club's funds!"

Yamabuki sighed, "Right…"

Lily said, "We'll be monitoring the area. You make sure everything's ready."

Kitsuki asked, "Wait, where's Nanao?"

Kazuki explained, "Well, she's still nervous about being the damsel-in-distress… so she told us, before we left…"

 _Nanao said in the club room, as she was shaken, "Look, as much as I was thinking of helping… I can't join you. Besides, I have to go get that new pre-order anime that I was eyeing on. Lemme know what happened, okay?"_

Kazuki sighed, "So, we're minus a damsel…"

Johnny sighed, "And we worked so hard."

Kitsuki said, "Well, she's _not_ in your club, after all. And you did ask. So, who would be your replace-."

She gasped, as Johnny grinned. Yamabuki smiled, "Your boobs are a bit smaller than Nanao's, but no worries…"

Kitsuki complained, "WAIT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! IT WAS MY IDEA, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO JOIN IN ON THE SHOW!"

Yamabuki smiled, as she wriggled her fingers, "Don't worry… I have ways of judging your bust size… Lemme feel your tan boobies~!"

Kitsuki shouted, "MERCY! HOLD ON!"

Enju barked, "NOT IN PUBLIC!"

Yamabuki grabbed her arm, and she dragged Kitsuki away, "WAIT! YAMABUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

They were in a private room, as Kitsuki's shrieks were heard, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akari smiled, "A perfect match, as how Yamabuki does it."

Kazuki sobbed, "So jealous…"

Johnny cried, "NOOOOOOOO! KITSUKI!"

Myu blushed, "Was it necessary?"

Tengge smiled, "Glad it wasn't me… _this time_ …"

Cy arrived, as she said, "Sowwy I'm late. I got ew'wything planned out. Also…"

She bowed and said, "Casting change. Cy is out."

Tengge asked, "OUT? Why?"

Cy said, "I'm picking up a disturbance in this area…"

Lily said, "That's our cue. Enju, come with us. You guys stay here. We'll be back."

Akari said, "Okay."

Lily, Cy, Tengge, & Enju left to go out in private, as Akari said to Ricka, "Well, we need an even playing field… So, I think Ricka will replace Cy."

Ricka gasped, "ME?"

Johnny said, "Well, it's not right without just two of us."

Myu smiled, "And it's only pretend, Ricka-senpai. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Ricka huffed and said, "Rather be animatronic ninja girl."

Kazuki replied, "Sorry, but Enju rejected that, likewise the corny and cheesy 80's fighting quotes. Kitsuki said to be ourselves. And that's what we'll do."

Akari said, "It's almost show time! Kazuki, Johnny, Ricka, get ready. I'll get Enju."

As she left to find Enju, she and the others were in a meeting. Cy explained that she spotted a mysterious man in red hair and a hat. She identified it as a creep, and showed the picture of him on her cellphone. Enju whispered, "No way… From what I gathered that _he_ is the Commander to Kitsurubami, correct?"

Cy nodded, "Cowwect. Lily and Tengge told me ew'wything, earlier this moe-ning… Kitsuki Bwon…"

She beeped and analyzed, " _Analyzing: Kitsuki Brown… 95% false identity… Conclusion: imposter or spy…_ "

Lily said, "When we told you about Kitsurubami, last night, we had to ask Cy about her. And the rest was done right."

Tengge smiled, "So, we have to say NO to ninjutsu, and wear the masks provided to keep our faces hidden… especially since we're going to be in public, and with this pervert in place."

Enju nodded, "Right. Did you get the masks?"

Cy smiled, "Wight here, Enju~! Theater masks, compwiments of the _Dwama Cwub_ , a la Bookie."

Enju snarled, " _End of chapter… End of chapter…_ "

Cy asked, "Wuh? Wuz wong, Enju? Why did ya say End of chapper?"

Enju sobbed, "Happiest moment… of… my life…"

Tengge sighed, "Throttle Yamabuki later. Right now, we have to go."

Akari called, "THERE YOU ARE! Come on, we have to get ready!"

She asked Cy, "Did you get the masks like I asked?"

Cy said, "Well, no… But Bookie got Dwama Cwub's masks, for a pwice…"

Akari said, "Tell them that we'll give them 10% of our funds, once the performance is over."

Cy stated, "But they asked for 15% of the funds…"

Enju roared, "ENOUGH! We'll haggle with the Drama Club President, later! Is he here, too?"

Akari said, "Yes. We'll talk over the price, _after_ the show. Now, skedaddle!"

Enju and Cy left, as Lily said, "We'll keep surveillance, while the show starts."

They separated, as Kitsuki appeared in a white shrine maiden outfit, with her hair a bit messed-up. She moaned, as she was badly hurt, "Freaks… A bunch of freaks…"

She sighed, "Oh, well… At least I'm able to know more about her…"

Amarao appeared to her, as he saluted, "Lieutenant?"

She saluted, "Uh, hello, sir… Uh, what I'm wearing… It's not what you think-."

He chuckled, "I see you're going to be a part of their show. That gives you front-row seating of what these ninja girls can do. I'll be watching, so be careful."

She bowed and said, "Yes, thank you, Commander Amarao. I'll do my best…"

She grumbled, as she went to the others, "…but I hope I get a break, after this…"

Yamabuki was eavesdropping, as she whispered, "Amarao… Hmm… That's his name… So, the guy in the red hair, and those ugly eyebrows… is Amarao… and Kitsuki is _Kitsurubami_. Good. After the show, I'll give a full report on them to the others."

* * *

The show began, as Akari was on the stage. The people were applauding, as Akari was dressed in a red eye mask with a flowing purple cocktail dress. She said to the audience, "Greetings, everyone. My name is Akari Hanao, and I'm a high school student in Mizaki High School. My classmates and I are here to perform a very special show for you. See, we're from the Ninja Seeking Club, and as our name states, we're going to perform the ninja style of fighting, in a huge performance. Thank you."

They applauded, as Amarao whispered, "This is it."

Kitsuki ran to the stage, as she was screaming, "HELP! HELLLLLLLP!"

Kazuki and Johnny, in black outfits, donning black masks, appeared. Ricka, wearing a black blouse and skirt, with her white fox mask on, appeared in front of her. She said, "Far enough, peasant."

The boys held fake ninja swords towards the neck of Kitsuki, and then Kazuki laughed "MWAH, HA, HA, HA! This theme park and this beauty shall fall in our hands!"

Johnny laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ricka said, "We take over park. This is ours."

Kazuki called, "And even doing away with this helpless little girl…"

They grinned evilly, as Kitsuki thought, crying in tears, "Wow… I think they are overacting…"

Akari called, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

She, Enju, & Myu were onstage, as Kazuki called, "YOU! Who are you girls?"

They removed their clothes, showing their ninja outfits. Akari was dressed in her red ninja outfit with her red mask on. Enju was wearing her black ninja outfit, with gold trim, and is wearing Lily's black mask.

Enju thought, "It's alright if I let Lily-san lend me her mask… Those masks Suou-san got are atrocious."

Myu was in her pink ninja outfit, with a pink eye mask on.

Akari called out, "We are… The Masked Ninja Heroines, protectors of this wonderful theme park! How dare you take away the enjoyment of others away from these people?"

Myu called out, "We're here to protect the park!"

Enju added, "Exactly!"

The crowd was in awe, as they were cheering.

"WHOA! Normal girls became ninjas?"  
"Awesome!"  
"This is an awesome show!"  
"Yeah, kick their butts, ninja girls!"

They cheered, as they stared down, getting ready to fight. Kitsuki thought, as she watched on, "Ah… finally… So, this must be their own ninja outfits. Now, the real fun begins. They're so busted."

Meanwhile, from above the stage, Lily and Tengge were viewing the crowd, keeping an eye on Amarao, the man in red hair and eyebrows. He was incognito, in a black hat and gray suit, showing no emotion, since he was focused on Kitsurubami, onstage.

"So, no leads on who he is?" Tengge said.

Lily replied, "Not that I know of. But Cy's on the eagle eye watch. Any sudden movements, we strike."

Back on the stage, "I won't let you get away with it! Lackey 1, Lackey 2, get them!"

Johnny posed, "Hiyah!"

Ricka posed lightly, "Hiyah."

They prepared to fight, swinging their fake swords around. Akari dodged the sword strike of Johnny, and slugged him in the stomach, and swept him off his feet. Enju ducked Ricka's swipe, and then landed a knee to the chest. But Ricka blocked it with a right arm to the knee, and hopped back a bit. Johnny was down, while Ricka was posing.

Kazuki snarled, "GAH! IDIOTS!"

Ricka whispered, "You. Shut it."

Kazuki barked quietly, "Uh, Ricka… You're supposed to be dead."

Ricka said, "Oh. Right."

Kazuki huffed, "Alright, again! Lackey 2, attack!"

Ricka charged again, but Myu was shaken. She launched a weak punch onto Ricka's chest. And then Ricka paused, and then screamed, "AAAAAAGH!"

She dropped down and fell to the ground, "Dead. Hiyah."

Kazuki snarled, "Curse you!"

Johnny got back up and shouted, "Master, let me, your favorite lack-!"

 **ZIP! ZIP! ZIP! ZIP!  
** He was pinned down on the wall but a couple shuriken, thrown by Akari. He sobbed, "Uh… Hiyah?"

Kazuki griped, "GAH! What the wha, you?"

He called out, holding up a sword, "You ninja brats will pay for this!"

Myu held up her sword and cried, "N-NOT SO FAST!"

She and Kazuki exchange strikes, going into a sword fight, as they planned. Only this time, they made sure _not_ to hit each other. They continued to clash and fight, as they fans were rooting for Myu. Kitsuki thought, as she was worried, "It's bad enough Spicer's pinned, and that Ricka is useless as an actor… but where's the ninja powers? This one in pink… such fire…"

Amarao said, "Hmm… The girl in pink… in the mask. Who is she? I'll ask the lieutenant to bring her in… We may need her."

The battle continued, as Cy was listening on. She whispered, "No… Mew-Mew is in danger… This man… he's going to have Mew-Mew kidnapped?"

The small android overheard Amarao's quiet words, planning something on Myu. But what? Cy said, "This is tewwible… I hafta warn Bookie and the west…"

Back in the show, Myu prepared for the final blow, but… Kazuki dodged it, and Myu lunged the sword onto Kitsuki's outfit. She gasped, "AAAGH!"

Kazuki cried, "Huh? Wait, that's not-."

Myu sobbed, "I'm trying, but… the sword's stuck… I didn't mean to hurt her."

Kitsuki sobbed, "NO! Don't stab me, heroic ninja! Please, just don't worry about me!"

Akari shouted, "OH, BOO-HOO! Lemme get that off for you!"

Enju cried, "NO, DON'T!"

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRIP!  
** Akari pulled the sword out, and it ripped open Kitsuki's shirt, exposing her bare breasts. Everyone gasped, as she quickly covered herself, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kazuki removed his jacket and wrapped it around Kitsuki's bare upper body, and thought, "Not in front of the children, you morons!"

Enju shouted, "Oh, _I'm_ the moron?"

He hissed, "You bumbling boobs! You three ninjas hurt this beautiful damsel! And now, I will finish you off!"

Enju sighed, "… … … … …Yep."

She thought, "I thought for sure he would ogle and think about the spy's bare chest… But nice save…"

Johnny cried, "HEY! KAZUKI! What did you do to my Kitsuki? You jerk!"

Kazuki cried, "It wasn't my fault, Joh-, uh, Lackey 1! These misguided losers failed to strike me!"

Enju roared, "ENOUGH OF THESE INANE INSULTS, YOU VILLAIN! **LAW OF THE IRON FIST!** "

 **SOCK!  
** "URRRRRRRRGH!" Enju slugged Kazuki in the stomach, as she stood tall.

He groaned, as he was limping, "Ugh… Lackeys, retreat!"

Ricka moaned, "Not now. Dead."

Johnny freed himself, as Kazuki carried Ricka's limp body away. He asked him, "Whoa… Déjà vu, like in Dorobune Shrine?"

Kazuki sighed, holding his stomach, "Well, at least _this time_ it wasn't my fault…"

Johnny whispered, "It's alright. I'm cool with it."

The ninja girls comforted Kitsuki, as everyone was cheering for the girls. Kazuki bellowed, "You'll pay for this, Masked Ninjas! You haven't seen the last of me!"

He threw a smoke bomb, and he and the rest vanished in a cloud of smoke. The girls were cheered and applauded, as Amarao nodded, "Not bad. But we'll talk, after the show…"

They bowed, as Kitsuki blushed, "What a terrible day…"

Myu whispered, "Hau, I'm so sorry, Kitsuki-senpai… It was an accident…"

Akari whispered, "Same here… Sorry if I pulled…"

Kitsuki moaned, "It's fine. Just _don't_ say another word…"

Back above, Lily was annoyed, as she said, "Dorobune Shrine, all over again… Only this time, it's Akari's fault… And didn't Kazuki say not to use tricks?"

Tengge smiled, "But he was nice to Kitsuki… oh, sorry, Kitsurubami. Such a gentleman."

Lily sighed, "Well, I think he did it for the children's sake. Anyways…"

Amarao was leaving, as Lily said, "He's on the move. Follow him."

She melted into the shadows, as Tengge swiftly dashed off.

 **XXXXX**

In another room, Amarao was talking to Kitsurubami, in private, as he was telling her about Myu, the girl in pink. She agreed and said, "Right… So the Momochi girl is the one. Forget Spicer and move to Momochi?"

Amarao said, "You're welcome to fool the boy, a little longer, but… come nightfall, make sure to get me the Momochi brat."

Kitsurubami saluted, "Yes, sir…"

Amarao said, "And also, wear a bra, next time…"

Kitsurubami sobbed, holding her chest, "…believe me… You've never met someone with a fetish for huge breasts to grope… Uh, Suou, she is called, sir."

She bawled, "PLUS THIS OUTFIT! WHO DO YOU THINK CHOSE THIS TRAMPY GET-UP, LOLICON?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, as few of the girls were entertaining the children, Yamabuki, Enju, and Cy went into a conference. Enju said to them, "So, the man's name is Amarao… and he is the C.O. to Kitsurubami."

Yamabuki said, "That's what I heard. The man in red, and ugly eyebrows, somewhat of a perfect enemy."

Cy asked, "Wut should we do?"

Enju said, "By this afternoon, we have to tell the others. But _no one_ tells Johnny-san. If he finds out, it'll break his heart."

Cy said, "I'll handle this… for Zonny's sake… and for his happiness…"

Yamabuki smiled, "Great. Now that we're on the subject, how much do we owe the Drama Club?"

Enju said, "We had a long chat with the club president… and… He is willing to get 25%."

Yamabuki wailed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cy asked, "Huh? Bookie, you okay?"

Yamabuki was crying, as Enju whispered, annoyed, "Don't tell her, but the Drama Club President said that he doesn't need the funds anymore, after seeing Kitsurubami's boobs… The hentai…"

Cy nodded, "Oh, wight… Funds secured!" And then asked, "Uh, wait… wut's a hennai?"

Akari was treating the children, as she showed a small watermelon. She held it up and then slashed it with her bare hand. It sliced into two, and the children cheered. Akari actually used her ninjutsu, followed by a small kunai knife hidden in her hand, to slice off the melon. They laughed and cheered, as Kazuki said, "Wow… We've become a big hit, overtime. Makes me wish that I have forgotten something…"

Ricka sighed, "Hungry… Fried noodle hot dog… Yakisoba sandwich…"

He said, "Oh, right. I'll treat you, later. Hmm… Strange…"

He looked around and asked, "Where are the others? Johnny is possibly looking for Kitsuki… but where's Lily & Tengge?"

He walked off, as Ricka whined, "KAZUKI! Fried noodle hot dog!"

She pouted, "Hmph!"

Lily and Tengge were returning, as Lily asked, "Where'd Kazuki go?"

Ricka said, "Left. Looking for you two. Feed me!"

Tengge smiled, "Now-now, he'll come back. We, uh, wanted to tell you something."

Ricka stated, "About Kitsuki Brown?"

Lily asked, "How did you-?"

Ricka replied, "Guessed. Believed to be enemy, without fail. Had sort of grin on her face, similar to Ikiru or Kashin. No way she'd love Johnny!"

Lily replied, as she was befuddled, "Uh… … … Uh, would you believe that she's not just the enemy?"

Ricka gasped, "Eh?"

She sighed and said in sadness, "Poor fellow."

Tengge stated, as she was defeated, "Well, she figured it out. Ricka, it's time you know about Kitsuki Brown…"

Ricka said, "I'm hearing it."

Meanwhile, Kazuki found Kitsuki, as she was wrapped in a black blazer, covering her bare chest. She was worried, as Kazuki said, "Hey, you okay, Kitsuki?"

Kitsuki said, "Oh, it's you, the other guy… Uh…"

"Kazuki Araya. And yes, I'm friends with Johnny. Listen, I'm so sorry ab-."

Kitsuki said, "It's not a problem. And thanks for the save on my dress… One second late, and I'd be scarred for life."

Kazuki said, as he was smiling, "Oh, come now. What's _one_ wardrobe malfunction going to do to you?"

He thought, "Though, I would've seen more, but think of the children! Crap!"

Apparently, he _was_ wanting to see her bare chest, but didn't want to get in trouble. He then said that it'll be alright, and she'll get used to their antics, even Yamabuki's.

Kitsuki turned to him and smiled, "Thanks. Oh, and…"

She leaned to him and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked, as Kitsuki lip-locked him. He stepped back and gasped, "Wait… What about Johnny?"

She blushed, as she walked off, in embarrassment. She thought, "I kissed _him_ , more than that Johnny boy. But my heart… When I kissed him, it felt weak… but when I was not in control of my body, the other night, it was… Oh…"

She dashed off and cried, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I…"

She ran away, as Kazuki gasped, "What the heck happened here? Why did she all of a sudden kiss me?"

Enju's voice called, "Yeah, Kazuki… Why _did_ you kiss her?"

She and Yamabuki saw the whole thing, as Yamabuki whispered to her, "Honeypot?"

Enju nodded, "Definitely. Only, don't tell him that."

She shouted, "Tell me why!"

Kazuki barked, "SHE KISSED ME! I would never kiss Johnny's girlfriend! How would _you_ feel if _I_ kissed any of you! You two kissed me, before! Remember?"

Enju blushed, as Yamabuki smirked, "Only because I wanted you to shut up about me, being a ninja and all. You think I _would've_ really cared about your identity? Yes. But our secret is safe."

He snorted, "Do you have any idea what you just said?"

Enju glared at him and said, "Well, now that you brought it up, I still remembered. That was a moment that shattered me… including _you_ , Suou-san!"

Yamabuki giggled, "Zap him, Enju! Give him his punishment!"

She threw a paper down, as Kazuki was shackled on his ankles. He gasped, "What the-? YOU!"

Yamabuki grinned, "No escape for you!"

Enju asked, "Why did you do that?"

"So he won't escape. I know what happens next, and BOOM! DO IT!"

He yelled, "YOU DEVIL!"

Enju roared, "NO MORE EXCUSES! I HAVE HAD IT!"

Yamabuki grinned, "YES! Just what I wanted! Zap him! BOOM! DO IT! YES!"

She yelled at Yamabuki, "YOU, TOO!"

Enju suddenly grabbed her arm and threw her into Kazuki. They stumbled down, as he groaned, "Ungh…"

Yamabuki's breasts were planted onto his face, as she was lying down onto him. Yamabuki tried to get up, but moaned, "Ungh… Enju, what are you-?"

He blushed heavily, as he whimpered, "Uh… do these marshmallow things here mean that I'm going to die happy?"

Yamabuki gasped, "OH! Kazuki, wha-, what are you-?"

Enju smiled, as she sparked up, "There. Now I _have_ a reason to do this…"

Kazuki cried, "WAIT! I can't move!"

Enju shouted, "EXACTLY!"

Yamabuki pleaded, "Wait! Give me a second to move out of the-!"

Enju hollered, " **TOO LATE, YOU TWO! YOU HENTAI! YOU FINK! LIGHTNING!** "

She shot out lightning and blasted at BOTH Kazuki and Yamabuki. Kazuki was shocked, because Kitsuki kissed him, and Enju was irate about it; while Yamabuki, need we say why?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" They both shrieked in pain, zapped by Enju's lightning.

Enju stopped, as she smiled happily. She said, "I feel _much_ better."

He groaned, "Yamabuki Suou… You finally deserved it… though… I wish she'd not shock me, too…"

Yamabuki moaned weakly, "You're the pervert… here… Kaz… zu… urk…" and did a death rattle and died.

He sighed, as he narrated, "She's faking it… ungh…"

* * *

That night, at the girls' dormitory, a figure walked in and snuck by the building. The figure looked around and held up a photo of Myu Momochi. Amarao's words were correct: to find out if these girls are ninjas, which they are, he has to capture one of them. And Myu is his first target.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kitsuki was walking to school, as she was alone. She whispered, as she got a phone call from one of her agents, "Hello, Lieutenant Kitsurubami, we have captured one of those girls, Momochi."

Last night, the figure crept into the night and kidnapped Myu, while she was asleep in her room, at the girls' dormitory.

Kitsuki smiled and said, "Good work. Maybe we'll find out what we know about these girls… ninjas or not, they better not be linked to _her_. But even so, the Commander was fickle about this, since he admired their talents. Report back to me, once interrogation is done."

The agent spoke, "Yes, ma'am."

Kitsuki walked off, but then noticed it started to snow. She asked, "Eh? Snow? But it's only…"

A figure appeared in a revealing ice blue ninja outfit, wearing a white fox mask. It was Ricka. She changed into her ninja outfit, and coated the entire area around her in a blanket of snow. Ricka spoke, "Myu-Myu… I heard… Was there when she… I was helpless…"

Kitsuki asked, "Do I know you?"

Ricka said, "You… You traitor!"

"How am I a traitor? I am your friend, since I know Johnny."

"Do not lie! You lie! You traitor!"

"Please! I mean you no harm, mysterious ninja!"

"Traitor!"

"AND STOP SAYING TRAITOR!"

She held up her chakrams and shouted, "DIE!"

She slashed at her, as Kitsuki dodged out of the way. She cried, "YOU'RE NUTS!"

She thought, "Hold on… That voice… It can't be her… Machiyuki-san?"

She figured it out, and called out, "So, the truth comes out! You're a ninja, Ricka Machiyuki!"

Ricka replied, "Not Ricka. I am deadly assassin."

She was trying to cover up her identity, especially from Kitsurubami. She swung her weapons at her, and Kitsurubami avoided the blades. She moaned, "Crap. Me without a gun or anything… I have to resort to evasive tactics. But this girl… It's not that simple to explain. This _is_ Ricka, the girl in my class. Why care for Momochi? Why does she want to kill me?"

Ricka swung her blades around and called, "BLIZZARD!"

The snow increased, as Kitsurubami was shivering. She whispered, "This… It's not even winter, and I didn't bring my jacket."

Ricka called, "Wide open!"

She dashed at her, but Kitsurubami was cornered. She whimpered, "What'll I do? I'm too frozen to counter-!"

 **SLASH!  
** "AGH!" She was struck, and she fell to the snow-covered ground. Kitsurubami moaned, "Ungh… Damn it. Ice powers is one thing, but… They're very sharp. Are you trying to kill me, you ninja wench?"

Ricka said, "Yes. If you know already, you won't live to tell."

She posed and prepared to strike, "You kidnapped Myu-Myu! Never forgive you! Traitor!"

Kitsurubami moaned, "Urgh… Okay… I see where this is going. You won't stop until I am dead, without forwarding it to my commander. Very well. Since we're all alone here. Who told you I was a spy?"

Ricka replied, "My master. Told me everything about you."

She thought, "Lily and Tengge told me, actually. Cannot reveal truth. Ninjas obey the code."

Kitsurubami prepared, as she said, "Alright… You won't reveal yourself? Fine. I'll have to _force_ you into telling me everything."

Ricka called, "Prepare yourself!"

They prepared to fight. Ricka glared at her, as Kitsurubami whispered, "I'm going to be super late… but it doesn't matter. I may have finally completed my mission, knowing the truth of these girls. And if what this Ricka Machiyuki really is… then…"

Ricka swung her chakrams at her, but Kitsurubami avoided it. She dodged it and swung a lead pipe onto her face. She was dropped down to the ground, as her mask drops to the ground. She covered her face, as Kitsurubami held her pipe. She called, "Get up and show me your face, you evil ninja!"

Ricka covered her face and hissed, "Curse you!"

She held up a smoke bomb, and was shrouded in smoke. Ricka vanished, as Kitsurubami growled, "Damn! She got away… How am I going to-?"

"OH, MY GOD!" Johnny cried, as he was in a distance, "A NINJA!"

He ran to Kitsuki and cried, "Kitsuki-chan, are you alright?"

She gasped, "Oh, no! He found me out!"

He said, "Oh my god… I saw you fighting that rogue ninja… and… And it's just so… Oh, my god! Kitsuki, why did you hide this from me?"

She trembled, "Uh, Johnny, I… How did-?"

He held her hands and breathed heavily. He then said, "I never expected you to be… the _perfect ninja girlfriend_."

"Eh?"

"Kitsuki Brown, I love you. Please, let me honor your ninja clan, and aid your heritage! You're my type of ninja to enjoy, and I-."

She broke free, and then panted, "OH, STOP IT! I'M NOT A-!"

She thought, and then gasped, "Wait… You knew there are ninjas in the-."

She grinned, "SCORE!"

She then asked, "Uh, Johnny… Who was that ninja in ice blue?"

He replied, "Oh, that's Ricka. She's in our class. Funny story… But I will tell you, since you're a ninja."

She smirked, as she thought, "Yeah… Why didn't I think of this, sooner? If I want to know more about ninjas, I have to _pretend_!"

She said, making up her ninja story, "Well, uh, yeah, I _am_ a ninja. I'm from the, uh, Amarao Clan. We are chosen to gather information and to learn of bizarre studies in the modern world. Lately, we have been searching for the demonic force from within in a ninja village called _Medical Mechanica_. However, it's led by one leader, the _Vespa Queen_."

Johnny was amazed, as he believed Kitsurubami's lie. Mostly because he's an idiot, and that he knew ninjas are real, despite knowing who his friends are. She continued on, as Johnny stayed with her, as they were heading to school.

* * *

The following hour, everyone was in class, as Ricka ran into the classroom. She cried, "TROUBLE! MYU-MYU! KIDNAPPED!"

Kazuki asked, "What's wrong? Ricka?"

Akari replied, "Is she alright? She's all jumpy."

Enju said, "And where did you get the scar on your face?"

Ricka growled, "Kitsuki Brown… the faker…"

Akari asked, "WHO?"

Enju, Yamabuki, & Kazuki gulped, as Akari asked, "Kitsuki-san did this to you? MONSTER! WHY?"

Kazuki said, "Uh, Akari, perhaps we should explain all this in the club, later."

Akari said, "Huh? But…"

Yamabuki roared, "IDIOT! You're not supposed to tell her that!"

Enju stated, "NO! He's _not_ supposed to tell Johnny-san, AT ALL! Kashima-san, maybe, but she's a blabbermouth. Akari, how's this? We'll tell you about this Kitsuki Brown girl, at the club room."

She asked Ricka, "Machiyuki-san, what happened to Myu?"

Ricka sobbed, "Myu-Myu…"

She wept, as Nanao arrived. She asked, "Hey, I'm here. OH! Ricka, you're crying. What happened?"

Kazuki narrated, "Should we trust her? Nanao is a part of this group, more than any."

She held Ricka's face and said, "Oh, no! You're badly hurt from your face. It's alright… You need to go to the nurse's office?"

Ricka said, "I'm fine… Myu-Myu…"

Nanao took her away to get patched up, as Kazuki sighed, "Poor Ricka. She must've had an accident."

Enju growled, as she nodded to Yamabuki. She then said, "The club has to know… Johnny must _never_ know…"

Johnny arrived with Kitsuki, as Kitsuki was in bliss. She thought, "Score… Wait until I tell the Commander about his story, after school~! You're finished, Ninja Seeking Club. I have you right in my crosshairs. Come after school, you'll be exposed."

But as she sat down, Enju and Yamabuki glared at her, as Enju snarled, "By the grin on her face, she knows… But I would like to know how."

Johnny whispered, "Hey, you guys! Kitsuki's a ninja, too. Can you believe this? She was fighting Ricka, and she told me about herself! And I told her about you guys, and being this is a Ninja Code, and you're all ninjas, I figured that I want her to trust you guys."

Kazuki's jaw dropped, as he croaked, "Johnny… You idiot!"

Enju was shocked, and then roared out, "No… MACHIYUKI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Her screams echoed in the hallways, as Ricka moaned, "Oops…"

Nanao asked, as she was helping her out, "Oops, what?"

"It's nothing. Tell you later… Myu-Myu…"

She wept, as Nanao whispered, "There, there… It's alright… Can you tell what happened to Myu?"

* * *

At the club room, everyone, except for Johnny, were discussing about Kitsuki Brown, or as she is called " _Kitsurubami_ ".

Akari barked in anger, "Uh, why was I the last to know?"

Nanao shouted, "ME, TOO! You guys should've told me!"

The others told Nanao and Akari about the new girl. To make matters even worse off, Johnny told Kitsurubami about the girls in the Ninja Seeking Club. Enju explained, "It seems we're at a loss of words… Kitsuki Brown was just a front."

Lily replied, "Tengge and I knew of her persona, and her identity, from when she first came here. A spy was snooping on each of us, but…"

Tengge added, "…apparently, she got nothing. Of course, we spooked her off."

Lily said, "But we _do_ know is that she works for a certain commander… A Commander Amarao, _thanks to Yamabuki_ , is her Commanding Officer."

Yamabuki barked, "And he has ugly eyebrows, too."

Nanao pouted, "Wow… How tragic… Poor Johnny…"

Akari shouted, "I _knew_ it was too good to be true! That witch, Kitsurubami, and she-."

Ricka shouted, "NO! We have to take her, and tell her…"

Her face was easily healed, as Kazuki asked, "Uh, what? What are you saying?"

Enju replied, "Myu… Ricka said that Kitsurubami kidnapped her…"

The others gasped, as Cy wept, "MEW-MEW?! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lily roared, "Bastards! How dare they?"

Ricka shouted, "I do not care about my identity, but… **KILL HER NOW!** "

Enju gasped, "NO, WAIT! Violence doesn't solve anything!"

Lily growled, "No, Enju, she's right. Johnny foolishly let out our identities… but… She has to be erased!"

Kazuki said, "I agree! Even if we'd let her escape, she already knows about us!"

Enju protested, "NO! WE'RE NOT KILLING HER, AND THAT'S FINAL! Granted, we're ninjas, but even _we_ cannot resort to deaths and murder!"

Tengge sighed, "She's right. Besides, if someone found blood on us, we'd be expelled."

Ricka sobbed, "Wanna kill Kitsuki!"

Kazuki said, "Well, I guess it can't be helped… But what are we going to do now?"

Johnny knocked on the door, as he called, "Hello? Guys? Sorry I'm late. I brought you a new ninja to join in."

Kitsurubami walked in, as the others were serious. Enju whispered, "Lily, Kazuki, Machiyuki-san… take care of Johnny. We'll do the rest. Kashima-san, do you mind stepping _out_ of the clubroom?"

Nanao nodded, and left the clubroom. She hissed to Kitsuki, who was waiting, "Dead ninja walking…"

Akari smiled, "Ah, I see you wanted to join the Ninja Seeking Club, Miss Brown?"

Kitsuki said, "Oh, yes! Please, lemme join your club. I told Johnny everything, after a ninja attacked me. Please show me the ways…"

Kazuki said, "Well, it's not much, but all we do in the club is-."

 **WHACK!  
** Lily knocked out Johnny, by the neck, with a chop, and he moaned, "Ungh… _Sayonara, butter ball_ …"

He collapsed, as Kitsurubami gasped, "AAGH! JOHNNY! YOU JERKS! HOW DID YOU-!"

Ricka locked the door, as Enju sparked from her body, " **ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! LIGHTNING!** "

 **ZAP!  
** She was zapped, as she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She dropped to the ground, lightly charred, as Kazuki sighed, "I'm still a gentleman, but… even I would not harm a female, even if she's the enemy…"

Akari huffed, "Puritan pervert…"

Yamabuki shouted, "GET HER!"

The others attacked and assaulted Kitsurubami, as Kazuki grabbed Johnny and dragged him out of the room. He shut the door, as Nanao was waiting outside. He said to her, "They got this. Hopefully she'll tell us what is going on…"

Nanao asked, "Why's Johnny out?"

Kazuki said, "He _mustn't_ know about _her_. She lied to him, only to find out who we are. That's wrong! And you know it, Nanao!"

Nanao whined, "GAH! Don't treat me like I'm a second grade student! I'm not stupid!"

Kazuki said to her, "Watch Johnny. I'll be right back."

He went back inside, as Nanao held Johnny in her lap. She was seated on the floor and said, "Poor guy. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll understand, one day…"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Kitsurubami was tied up in rope, on a chair, as she moaned, coming to. She asked, "Ow… Unh… Is this a sort of initiation?"

Enju appeared in her black ninja outfit, as she glared, "Kitsuki Brown… or should I call you _Kitsurubami_?"

Kitsurubami gasped, as the others, in ninja garb, were staring down at the tied-up lieutenant. She trembled, "Uh… wait… So, Johnny was-."

Yamabuki roared, "SHUT UP, YOU DECEIVER!"

Akari yelled, "We know all about it from Ricka!"

Ricka barked, "Traitor!"

Kitsurubami cried, "Wait… So, you _are_ ninjas? You mean… This… was all… I thought…"

Enju held a kunai knife at her neck and said, "We know exactly what's going on… Now TALK! Why are you following us? You and your commander, you two know nothing about Ninjas!"

She wept, as she was cornered, "I… I don't know…"

Kazuki said, "She's not talking. Sorry, Kitsurubami, but… We already knew. Lily and Tengge-san heard about your false veil, and Cy analyzed that you're not Kitsuki Brown. Hell, you're not even 17, are you?"

He stated, "But the real reason of why you came to know about us was this… Why the hell are you dating a loser like Johnny? And don't say because you match, via genetics!"

Akari barked, "YEAH! Johnny is unpopular to most of the students in Mizaki School! And yet, we find him friendly and funny!"

Kitsurubami wept, as she whined, "NO WAY! I find his appearance repulsively handsome! NO! I mean… Look, why are you doing this-?"

 **SLAP!  
** Tengge slapped her with a backhand and shouted, "NINJA HUSH!"

Enju gasped, "Tengge-san!"

Tengge smiled, "I've always wanted to say that."

Kitsurubami growled, "Look, I had no idea you were ninjas. I speculated that you were, but… Johnny told me that two ninjas resembled Mister Araya and Miss Ricka… when he was transferred here. But he said it was all a dream. And he told me about your hobbies, and saying that you got huge quirks inside you. But I never expected you girls to be real ninjas… That's my role!"

The others gasped, and were nervous. Yamabuki asked, "Uh… What just happened?"

Enju said, "Johnny-san didn't spill…"

Akari whimpered, "But _we_ did…"

Lily glared, "Even so, we don't trust you. We know all about you, Kitsurubami! Now, why did you come here, to know our secret? What is your mission here? Where you sent by remnants of Obnubi? Or are you from another organization we do not know of?"

She held her spear at her neck, as Kitsurubami sobbed, "I won't tell… but I can tell you that I'm _not_ a ninja…"

Akari huffed, "Well, duh."

Kitsurubami barked, "Even if you make me bleed out, I won't talk! You saw through my veil, and I will not speak out the truth, even if you tell Spicer about this! You wenches can torture me all you want, but I will never speak! My Commander is a great leader, and I will NOT defy his orders _or_ turn my back on him! I know who all of you are, Ninja Seeking Club… You're with the Vespa Girl, _HaruHaru_!"

The others asked, "Who?"

Cy replied, " _HaruHaru…_ Negative… We do not know of a Hawu-Hawu…"

Kitsurubami gasped, "No way… Why did she spoke like a robot?"

Cy smiled, "Juzz an act."

Kazuki thought, "Good. She knew the other girls are ninjas, but she doesn't know that Cy is an android."

Lily sighed, "Cy, there's no need to play foolishness on her. The jig is up."

Cy replied, "Huh? But Lily, you said I have to maintain my secwet-."

Lily barked, "She knows you're a ninja, too!"

Cy barked, "WONG! I'm an _Anti-Ninja Andwoid_!"

Kazuki gulped, "URK!"

Lily shouted, "AND YOU, Kazuki! You don't need to keep us sealed tight… She already knows, but she has to die!"

Kitsurubami shouted, "Uh, no, I don't! I do not believe that Cy is a robot! She's too human! You're ALL ninjas! ENOUGH SAID!"

Kazuki sighed, "Well… That was close enough for us…"

Akari glared, "But we cannot let you go… Yet…"

She smirked evilly, as she said, "I know the _perfect torture_ for you…"

Enju sighed, as she smiled, "Well, I can't say NO to it… Why not?"

She ordered, "SUOU-SAN!"

Yamabuki grinned, "With pleasure… Shee, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke…"

Kitsurubami gasped, "Uh, why the demonic imp laughter? And why the scary faces?"

She shrieked, as Yamabuki's grin went distorted, while her hands were wriggling her fingers, "NO! OH NO! YOU WOULDN'T!"

Yamabuki was about to grope her breasts, as she cried, "No… NO! NONONONONONONONONONO NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

Yamabuki clasped onto her breasts, as she fondled onto them. Kitsurubami shrieked, "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! ANYTHING BUT MY BOOBS! HAVE I SUFFERED ENOUGH FROM YOU GUYS, ALREADY? PLEASE HAVE MERCY! THAT'S ALL I WANTED! JUST NOT THE CHEST! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yamabuki let go, as Kazuki smirked, "You're evil…"

Yamabuki winked, "Eh. You would've done that, too, but then again, Enju may have zapped you."

Enju set them aside, as she huffed, "If you two _hentais_ are done…"

She glared at Kitsurubami, "Before we ask what you want to know, Kitsurubami… first things first… Where's Myu?"

Kitsurubami confessed, as she explained, "Okay… I'll talk… Miss Momochi is back in our base, under interrogation, learning about your crazy abilities…"

Kazuki asked, "Crazy?"

Enju shushed him, and then said to her, "Continue…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Myu was tied up in rope, with her eyes blindfolded and her mouth taped shut. Amarao stepped into the dark room and said, "Myu Momochi… I presume…"

He removed the tape and blindfold, as Myu sobbed, "Hau… Where am I?"

Amarao said, "Never mind that. Tell me… I want know more about you."

Myu was still in her pink sleepwear, as she was sniffling, "Hau…"


	8. Chapter 7

Myu was tied up, as Amarao approached her. He said, "You… Myu Momochi?"

Myu sobbed, "Hau…"

Amarao said, "I want to know one thing about you. But first, allow me to introduce myself. My name's Amarao, I am Kitsurubami's commander."

"Kitsurubami? Where did I hear that name before?"

"Kitsuki Brown. It's her alias, when she came to Mizaki School."

Myu gasped, "HAU? Kitsuki-senpai? What, wait!"

She sobbed, "Why am I here? I didn't do anything! What did I do wrong?"

Amarao said, "Nothing, except my partner wants to know one thing about you. Do you have these special powers that make you what you are? My lieutenant has been in your school, and she forwarded me the news of these special powers…"

Myu gasped, "Oh, no!"

She thought, "Kitsuki-senpai is an imposter… and she wants to know that we're all ninjas? Scary…"

He said, "Now, tell me… You're one of those girls. What can you tell me about your powers?"

Myu barked, "I won't talk! You can't make me talk, you!"

He asked, "And why not?"

She murmured, "Well… I don't have any…"

She thought, "My clairvoyance is useful, but I wouldn't call it a power…"

He grabbed her pigtail and roared, "COME CLEAN! Where did you get these powers?"

"I DO NOT KNOW!" She wailed, "LEMME GO!"

He sighed and said, "Well, looks like we'll _make_ you talk. I know it won't be nice, seeing you're precious to your allies… but I want to know if you're working for _her_. All the names of your friends are exact. And from what I gathered from my lieutenant, I believe that you're about to give me more than I would imagine… She told me about you girls, and its stances. Even so, some of your girls have scary traits, but with quirky abilities. Now… Care to explain what is it that makes you a ninja?"

Myu sobbed, "But I'm not a ninja. I'm just a normal high school student…"

Amarao stepped back, and then said, "Fine. But just so you know, I'm not looking forward to the same mistake that I led to getting closer to _her_. In any case, you're going to talk, whether you like it or not. In the meantime, I'm contacting Kitsurubami on this one. I'll return with the tools."

Myu asked, "What tools?"

He replied, "Tools to make you talk. However… so you will not be desperate, I will lock the door. You, however, cannot leave. We're going to keep you captive, until we learn more about you. Only then, we'll learn the truth about who you really are."

He left, and then locked the door. Myu was worried, as she was saddened. She whispered, "Where is everyone…? I'm scared… Senpai… Help me…"

"What a baby!" A voice called.

Something inside her pink hair started to rustle. A pink rabbit appeared from inside, and huffed, "And what an ugly baby he is… This guy doesn't know about ninjas. And who is _she_ that he is referring to?"

Myu asked, "Fuu-senpai?"

Fuu said, "Ah, little Myu-Myu… I overheard of you… and I had to rush over. That ugly man in those eyebrows didn't hurt you, did he?"

Myu sobbed, "NEVER MIND THAT! UNTIE ME!"

Fuu said, "Well, easier said than done. We're just lucky that this Amarao didn't use barbed wire…"

He reached for the ropes and said, "By the way, while you were busy being quiet, I overheard what the others say about _Kitsuki Doe_. I believe you are the last to know…"

Myu sobbed, "Hau? The others know about Kitsuki-senpai?"

"SHE'S **NOT** YOUR SENPAI!" Fuu barked, "You think that she is trying to succeed in capturing you, all for your powers? Ninjutsu isn't something you'd take, you know! When I find that ugly guy, I'm biting off his eyebrows and giving him a shave!"

Myu cried, "FUU-SENPAI! THIS MAN'S A MILITARY MAN! I think… but… Ungh… This is so scary. Why would Kitsuki-senpai betray us? And why did Johnny-senpai had to go and be with her, knowing he'd put us in danger."

Fuu said, "Don't sweat it. These guys will save you. But… Kazuki and Johnny, not so much…"

He freed Myu and said, "Done~!"

Myu held him and said, "Come on. Get back inside, and let's get out of here."

She got up and said, "Still… do you know where we are?"

Fuu said, "No, but I know how to get back to the campus. Now, let's hurry!"

He jumped into Myu's hair, as she went to the door. The door opened, as Amarao returned, seeing Myu. He cried, "Huh? How did you escape?"

Myu threw a smoke ball and stopped Amarao. She dashed off, as he was caught in the smoke. He chased after her and shouted, "COME BACK HERE!"

Myu dashed down the hallway, but tripped down. She moaned, "Hau…"

Fuu groaned, "Man… Why do you always have to be clumsy?"

Amarao grabbed her ankles, and pulled her back. She cried, "AAAAAAAAAGH! HELP ME!"

He cried, "You're not leaving, you ninja!"

Fuu leapt up and cried, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

 **BITE!  
** He bit onto his nose, as he cried, "AAAAAGH! A RABBIT?"

Myu yelled, "FUU-SENPAI!"

Fuu called, "GO NOW! I will hold him off!"

Soldiers appeared, as they cornered Myu. She cried, "NO! FUU-SENPAI! RUN FOR IT! WARN THE OTHERS!"

Fuu dove off, as the female soldiers chase after the rabbit. Some of them stayed, as they saw how adorable he was. They blushed, "Awwwww… What a cute bunny…"

Amarao recovered, and grabbed Myu's arms. She cried, "HEY! Let me go!"

Amarao called, "Get the furry rabbit, and bring it to me! Make sure that she doesn't escape again!"

The soldiers escorted Myu away, as Fuu was running for the exit. He made his escape, as he said in worry, "Myu-Myu… I have no idea what they are planning… But I have to warn the others."

He scampered off, disappearing into the distance, and heading to where the others are.

* * *

Minutes later, Kitsuki was still tied-up, as Enju held a kunai knife onto her neck. She told them everything, as she pleaded, "My commander… He… He wants to know if you girls are related to the _Vespa Girl_ , Haruko Haruhara… who was secretly trying to locate a mysterious force…"

Kazuki said, "Start telling the whole story, or we'll let Yamabuki do it to ya, again!"

Enju glared, "What?"

He stated, "If she won't talk, I'm forcing my hand on that! Do not try to stop me, Enju!"

Ricka barked, "Hentai! Less favorable torture!"

She swung her chakrams onto her arms, leaving a small cold scar, burning her skin. She yelped, "YAAAH! It burns!"

Ricka glared, "THIS is how… you torture… TALK!"

Kitsurubami pleaded, "Fine… Just no more boob grabbing and freezer burn! You want me to talk, I'll talk, now stop with your inane ninja torture!"

Kazuki said, "Good… Enju, hold her down. Kitsurubami… What are you planning to do to us?"

She protested, "DO YOUR WORST! Even if you tried to make me talk, it's too late! How do I even know you're working for the Vespa Woman!"

Kazuki asked, "Is she some sort of snake woman?"

Kitsurubami said, "No. She _rides_ a Vespa."

Lily said, "A motorized scooter."

"This Vespa Girl… She wouldn't happen to be the HaruHaru you were talking about!"

Kitsurubami said, "Yes! And my commander wants her, badly!"

Akari asked, "Badly, as in _eliminate_ her? What are his motives, exactly?"

She explained, "My commander, he plans to test your abilities, taking them, and learning from his own… From what I have learned from all of you, in a village from far away, clouded in a veil, you are able to produce magical powers, such as lightning, ice, shadows, and even fire. At first, we thought it'd be superheroes that come from another universe, evil creatures from the same dimension as the Vespa girl… but instead… it'd be ninjas."

Tengge asked, "Your commander. What is _his_ job? What if he were to know of our ninjutsu, and use it for his own? These powers are not for show _or_ for destruction!"

Kitsurubami growled, "Even so, you're right. Commander Amarao plans to siphon your powers, or at least study them, learn of it, and use it to stop the Vespa Girl _and_ the being she is trying to summon! And then, Amarao will have everything in his grasp! Once he eliminates HaruHaru, the world is his!"

She nervously said, "Or… that's how I would picture it…"

Enju gasped in shock, "No… Against a mortal enemy like her? You would dare make him steal our ninjutsu, all for world domination?"

Ricka sighed, "Just what we needed. _Another_ Tycoon."

Kazuki glared at her, "Is this HaruHaru evil, or the Commander evil? Because I believe that you and him are plotting something! If you're going to stop the Vespa Girl, why bother to ask us? You can't steal our jutsu. I don't care if you are a spy or a lieutenant."

She boasted, "Say what you want, but it's all true! My intentions were clear! I was to learn which of the people are ninjas, and I see you guys here! Spicer is not, I know that. But Kashima?"

Enju said, "No. She is not."

Yamabuki stated, "Somehow, we have no idea for sure… Just a normal layperson."

Kazuki thought, "Yeah, something about her still bugs me…"

He asked her, "So, now that we know of the Commander's issues… What are they doing to Myu? Are you planning on stealing her jutsu? What's your tactic? How are you going to get her jutsu, if you don't know what she has?"

Kitsurubami said, "He has ways."

Akari snarled, "You selfish monster!"

Ricka roared, holding her chakrams high, "YOU MONSTER! HURT MYU-MYU, AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Enju called, "Machiyuki-san, calm down! NO KILLING!"

Ricka panicked, "Uh… Sorry…"

Enju said, "She's known Myu, a lot. And not just because she's a ninja… But I _am_ curious about what Amarao will do to her… You can't take it away from us, but suppose he would mimic it."

Lily said, "Well, yes, that's true. But knowing the evils of this Vespa Girl, as they think, they'd stop at nothing to resort to using our powers. But understand this, Kitsurubami… If you dare harm one of us again, we won't be held responsible. We're ninjas, after all, and we have a code to follow. If you harm one hair on Momochi… You're dead."

Kitsurubami moaned, "That's all well and good, but… can ya let me go now?"

Kazuki said, "No."

Akari stated, "We can't let you go. Not without telling us where Myu is located! And you better tell us, and soon!"

Kitsurubami whined, "AW, NO FAIR! If you're done playing Ninja Fight, at least lemme go! I'll call the Commander, abort the mission, and free Miss Momochi!"

Yamabuki grinned, "You think we'd let you escape, since you know er'rything now?"

Enju stated, "That's right! YOU are not going anywhere, _until_ you bring Myu back… provided that you leave us alone, and not breathe a word about it to anyone."

Cy asked, "Now tell us! Where Mew-Mew?"

Kitsurubami said, "You'll never know… You'll never find our hideout! It's too far that you will-!"

Just then, Fuu appeared, as he was panting, "EVERYONE! I FOUND HER! MY MYU-MYU IS HELD CAPTIVE!"

Kazuki gasped, "The rabbit?"

Akari gasped, "OH! I forgot about him!"

Lily whispered, "Momochi's Familiar…"

Kitsurubami cried, "Wait… It's a pink rabbit, and it can talk?"

Fuu barked, "Shows what _you_ know, you _Rule 34 Johnny_!"

Kitsurubami shouted, "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT? I DO NOT LOOK REMOTELY LIKE MISTER SPICER!"

Kazuki asked, "Hey, rabbit! You know where Myu is, right?"

Fuu smirked, "Indeed I do. She and I escaped, but that ugly man in eyebrows restrained her. But I gave that bastard a present, right on the nose."

Kazuki growled, "Ugly man? Amarao…"

Kitsurubami asked, "You? You are her powers?"

Fuu barked, "SHADDUP, YOU WENCH! You harm my Myu-Myu, you suffer! No one hurts this innocent girl like her!"

Kitsurubami said, "Would you believe that I already know she is a ninja?"

Fuu said, "Yes and No… Yes, I believe you, but no, she's NOT a ninja, per se. She's only an _apprentice_."

Kitsurubami was stunned, as she gulped, "An… An… Apprentice? She's… SHE'S NOT A FULL NINJA?"

Fuu smiled, "Not yet."

Her head bowed down and she was crying. "A ninja apprentice… She's not even master? She's a novice? Why? WHY? I GOOFED!" She wept, "I GOOFED ON MISS MOMOCHI! I now know she's a ninja, but… but no one told me that she's weak…"

Enju called, "Where's Myu now?"

Fuu said, "If you follow me, I'll show you ladies exactly where it is."

Kazuki said, "Good! We haven't a moment to lose!"

Just then, a radio beeped, as Kitsurubami said, "OH! It's the Commander! Could you get my radio, please?"

Akari held it up and smirked, "You mean this?"

Kitsurubami gasped, "AAAGH! HOW DID YOU-?"

 **SMASH!  
** She destroyed it, and then said, "So you don't plan on escaping… We're leaving you here."

Enju nodded, "Correct. Johnny and Kashima-san are staying here in the clubroom, watching over you. We're going to your commander's base."

Kazuki said, "Yeah, and you're going to tell Johnny _everything_! Your identity, your mission, everything! He needs to know!"

Kitsurubami snarled, "You smug ninja bastard!"

He called to the others, "We're going to save Myu, and stop Amarao from doing anything foolish! Let's go!"

The others cheered, "YEAH!"

They opened the door, as Kazuki said, "Nanao, you and Johnny stay in the clubroom. This woman needs to stay here, at all times."

Nanao said, "Right. I saw Myu's rabbit hop by, and…"

Fuu smirked, "What? You think I didn't notice you before, lady?"

Nanao huffed, "Bah! And here I thought I'd come with you guys! But then again…"

She added, "Also, Johnny's still out. You think he… uh… well…"

Akari nodded, as Lily said, "He has to know. Once he comes to, Kitsurubami will tell him everything."

Kazuki said, "Watch over them. And _don't_ mess this up! We'll be back!"

They rushed off, as Nanao carried Johnny into the clubroom. She griped, "Seriously? They think of me as a weak link? Ninjas are so rude…"

Kitsurubami sobbed, "Tell me about it. They tortured me, from here to no end!"

Nanao smirked, "Well, it's your own fault, deceiving Johnny like that! You posed as his girlfriend, and you wanted to harm all of us! I feel sorry for you, you jerk!"

She grinned, "But still… Imagine what the ninjas did in torture, without use of death."

Kitsurubami sobbed, "That Suou girl… She's the devil! She groped my boobs, again! And that was before the Machiyuki girl sliced me with freezer burn!"

Nanao blushed, and then held her chest, "That's Yamabuki for you… Ungh… So jealous…"

Kitsurubami asked, "Huh? Why are you blushing?"

"You got huge boobs! Mine are miniscule!"

"No, they're not! Mine are smaller than that, and stop your whining! Yours are gigantic!"

"Easy for you to say! The other girls are bigger, compared to mine! Cy even says that she'll upgrade her boobs, if she wants to… Stupid android!"

She pouted, as Kitsurubami said, "I'm sorry to hear that… Well, since we can chat, can you loosen my ropes?"

Nanao glared, "Sorry. But I'm under orders to NOT let you leave. I locked the door, by the way."

Kitsurubami shouted, "You're making a huge mistake!"

Nanao yelled, " _You're_ the one who made the mistake of kidnapping Myu! You're a monster, and I hate you!"

Johnny groaned, "Leave… her alone… My Kitsuki…"

He was waking up, as Kitsurubami cried, "Jo-, Johnny?"

Nanao cried, "Oh, no!"

Johnny growled, "HEY! What gives you harming my Kitsuki?"

"JOHNNY!" She pleaded, "Free me! Those girls are evil witches!"

Nanao shouted, "Don't listen to her! She was trying to get you to let her commander kidnap the others!"

Johnny asked, "Huh? Say, where are the others?"

Nanao said, "To find Myu. This woman is responsible for her capture."

Johnny asked, "Her? No way! My Kitsuki would never do that."

Kitsurubami said, "Yeah, he's right! I would never do that…"

Nanao said quietly, "…but not as much as trying to kill a ninja to take their powers."

Kitsurubami said, "Yeah. My commander would learn their jutsu, and-. Ah… Eh, nice try, Kashima! You thought you'd break me, huh?"

He asked, "Wait… Commander? Who's your commander? Is he a military man?"

Kitsurubami gulped, as Nanao smirked, "Busted."

Kitsurubami hollered, "YOU TRICKED ME! YOU BITCH FROM HELL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU NON-NINJA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, AND YOUR DAMNED FRIENDS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Johnny gasped, as he was stunned, "No… Wait… You… You don't… Kitsuki?"

He was heartbroken, as Nanao said in sadness, "I'm sorry… She is _not_ Kitsuki Brown."

He whispered, "No… I don't need to know. You were only trying to cheer me up. Even I would know that this woman loved me, only to realize that she hid something from me. So…"

He asked Kitsurubami, "You're not a ninja?"

Kitsurubami dropped her head in disgust, as Nanao groaned, "Ugh… Just tell him already…"

Kitsurubami asked, "What? You want me to tell my Johnny about myself?"

Nanao glared at her, "Not just that… The _truth_ …"

Kitsurubam sighed, and then sobbed, "Fine… But free me, afterwards. If I tell him, promise me that you'd keep your word and let me go."

Johnny stated, "She has a point."

Nanao sighed, "Well… I don't want to get lynched by the others…"

She smiled, "Alright, you got it! I'll let you go! But…"

She barked, "But tell Johnny who you are, first off!"

Kitsurubami confessed everything to Johnny, as she explained that the only reason she joined Mizaki School was to obtain the ninjutsu for Amarao. Johnny was crushed, as he sniffed, "So… You never loved me?"

Kitsurubami said, "Well… Yes and no, but… There were times that… I don't know…"

She sniffled, "I'm so sorry, Johnny… It's all my fault."

Nanao said, "It's okay. We're just happy that you told us."

She stated, "But… We're still not letting you go. Not yet!"

He stated, "WAIT! Nanao, let her go. But first, tell me where the others are, so I can join them!"

Kitsurubami said, "They're at my commander's base. Why?"

He boasted, "I'm coming with you! Nanao, you, too!"

Nanao gasped, "HAU?! WAIT A MINUTE!"

He shouted, "Your commander… He's twisted! He would never resort to world domination, would he?"

Kitsurubami said, "Only against the Vespa girl…"

Johnny stated, "Right! Then, we haven't a minute to lose!"

He freed Kitsurubami, and then said, "Trust me… I cared for you. I don't care who you are, anymore… Let's save Myu… _and_ your commander…"

Kitsurubami blushed, and then nodded, "Right… I kinda knew something was wrong about him… Anyways, we better hurry. He's about to do something to Momochi that I won't like."

Johnny smiled, "You're taking us there, got it?"

She nodded, "Right! Let's go! Your friends are already heading there, thanks to that pink rabbit! Now, come on and hurry!"

They rushed off, joining the others to stop Amarao. Nanao moaned, as she was lagging behind, "It's times like this I would've stayed in my dorm room… ugh…"


	9. Chapter 8

At the headquarters, Myu was tied up on a table, as two soldiers were putting her to sleep. Amarao said, "I'm giving you just one last chance to tell me. If you do not tell me what your power is, you're about to go to sleep."

Myu sobbed, "No… Please, I told you that I do not know what you're talking about…"

Amarao said, "Fine… But you should know that I plan on taking _your_ powers, all for my plot. You see, the one called HaruHaru, the girl in the Vespa, she's a criminal. And I plan to get my revenge on her, after what she did."

Myu asked, "You never told me! Who are you?"

He explained, "I'm commander of the _Interstellar Immigration Department._ I've been on the hunt for HaruHaru for years, and she is threat to bringing Medical Mechanica into Earth. Do you know what happened to me? Look at my eyebrows. She did it."

Myu asked, "Are those nori?"

He explained, "It's to prevent me from resisting to the N.O. Channel, and HaruHaru's evil plans. She plans to fuse with Atomsk. And that's when you girls come in. You see, your ninjutsu sparked heights in a ninja village, far away, and we saw what transpired."

One female soldier explained, "The man fighting you and your friends was bald and with a huge beard. We identified him as _Naganobu Saion-Ji_."

Myu gasped, "The Tycoon?"

He said, "Apparently, he wields a huge bipedal tank which fires a huge laser beam, destroying a village into ashes and burning flames. We have not heard of him, since, but we saw all of you, the girls of the Ninja Seeking Club that Kitsurubami is with. Soon enough, they will give us the secrets, and one by one, they will be gone for good. I'm not saying that the ninjas will be disappearing. I am saying… I need your powers to stop the terror from repeating itself."

Myu shivered, as another female soldier held up a ray gun pistol. Amarao said, "Luckily, if we cannot make you talk… we can, with this. This is a powerful pistol that can siphon out powers, and absorb them into another. One its fires, it never misses its target. Allow me to show you."

 **ZAP!  
** He fired at a soldier, and a red cube appeared from the air. The soldier held the cube, as she weakly said, "Comman… der… ungh…"

Amarao said, "It's alright. That's a demonstration. Once the cube appears, whoever crushes it into their well-being will experience _their_ powers. One of my men have a useful quirk, but it's not strong enough. I may need to use ninja power, however… and it starts with _you_ …"

He aimed the pistol at her, as she whimpered, "Ungh… No…"

He prepared to fire, but a siren was made. The PA called, " _Sir! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Ninjas have entered the compound! Repeat! Ninjas have entered the compound!_ "

Amarao gasped, "Huh? But how?"

Myu cried, "AH! THEY CAME! MY FRIENDS CAME TO SAVE ME!"

Amarao grinned, "I see… Good. You! Keep her sedated! I'm going to use this gun to good use…"

He walked off, as a soldier held up a syringe. She then said, "Now, now… You'll only be out for a while."

Myu sobbed, "Hau…"

 **XXXXX**

The rest of the Ninja Seeking Club appeared, clad in attire and weapons, as they take down the soldiers that are blocking their way to Amarao. Kazuki called out, "AMARAO! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?"

Amarao appeared and said, "Ah, good to see you, Ninjas…"

Kazuki snarled, "You…"

Ricka cried, "WHERE'S MYU-MYU?"

Amarao said, "I see that my Lieutenant has succeeded in her mission. She knew that there are ninjas in-."

Lily yelled, "Save it! She told us everything, after Johnny brought her to us!"

He groaned, "You what?"

Enju said, "So, you want our ninjutsu, for your evil purposes? Not a chance! Ninjutsu is earned by training, not by corruption!"

Akari yelled, "Your world domination plans are at an end, you ugly eyebrow man!"

Tengge asked in concern, "Uh, why is it seaweed on his face?"

Akari gasped, "Eh?"

Ricka said, "Nori."

Cy scanned it, "It _is_ Seaweed."

Enju gasped, "Gross."

Amarao yelled, "SHUT UP! These are my eyebrows, got it?"

He pouted, "I… I can't grow any…"

Kazuki narrated, "He doesn't have eyebrows, and uses pieces of seaweed? What a loser."

He called, holding the Kamuy high, "You, Amarao, give us back Myu, or we'll destroy your vicinity!"

They all prepared, as Amarao said, "Not so fast!"

He held up his gun and said, "Sorry… but I wouldn't go near me, if I were you…"

Ricka gasped, "A gun!"

Lily cried, "A phaser!"

Amarao said, "It spells the end to your ninja ways! I'm only going to take what's mine, and for revenge on that Vespa girl!"

Akari asked, "You mean the girl in the scooter?"

He nodded, "That's right. And you are working for her! So, now… Your ways of ninjutsu will fade away!"

Ricka roared, "YOU BASTARD!"

She dashed at him, as Kazuki roared, "RICKA, NO!"

 **ZAP!  
** He fired, and Ricka was shot in the chest. She fell to the ground, as a small blue cube appeared. Amarao grabbed it and said, "Ah… What could be inside her cube?"

Ricka was unconscious, as Enju cried, "NO!"

Akari gasped, "No way… Ricka? Hey, wake up!"

Ricka came to, as she moaned, "ungh… My head…"

She held her hands and moaned, "Why do I not feel cold?"

Amarao crushed her cube and absorbed her powers. Amarao held his hands and produced snow. He said, "Oh, wow! Ice jutsu? Amazing!"

Ricka gasped, "Hey, that's mine!"

Lily gasped, "No way… that ray gun… it can…"

Tengge cried, "It can take out ninjutsu away!"

Enju roared, "YOU SON OF A-! TASTE THIS! **LIGHTNING!** "

She shot lighting at him, but he avoided the blast. Amarao said, "Too slow!"

Enju gasped, "No way… He avoided my lightning, with ease?"

Akari whispered, "No… Ricka's ninja skills are-."

 **ZAP!  
** Akari was shot, as a red cube appeared. She dropped to Enju's arms, and she cried, "AKARI!"

Kazuki shouted, "NO! SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

Enju reached for the red cube, but Amarao aimed at her. He said to her, "Sorry. Not this time…"

 **ZAP!  
** Enju was shot in the head, and she fell to the ground. A black cube appeared from her body, and it hovered to the red cube. Amarao laughed, and clutched the cubes together. He absorbed Akari's flame jutsu and Enju's lightning jutsu. He cackled, as his body was producing sparks, "Yes… YES! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! THIS POWER IS SO INCREDIBLE AND PERFECT! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Lily gasped, "No… Akari… Enju…"

Cy sobbed, "No way… They're hurt…"

Kazuki cried, "STAY AWAY FROM THAT GUN! ONE HIT AND YOU LOSE YOUR NINJA POWERS!"

Tengge smiled, "Not a problem. I've beaten Ricka before… but I can beat this faker ninja!"

She held up her huge Full Moon Fan, and said, "Okay, jerk! Face me with your borrowed power!"

Amarao held the pistol up, but Tengge said, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you! My Full Moon Fan does the trick!"

Amarao glared, as he put it away. He produced an icy mist, and then said, "Alright, ninja girl… Come get me!"

Tengge called, "Everyone stay back! I'll fight him!"

They stepped back, as Kazuki called, "NO! I'll fight with you!"

She winked, "You're such a darling… I can't let _your_ jutsu go away. Lily! Yamabuki! Get the others out of here!"

Lily nodded, as Yamabuki carried Ricka, "Right! Let's go!"

Amarao aimed his pistol and said, "None of you move!"

He fired, but it bounced off of Yamabuki. Cy called, as she was in a force field, "NO YOU DON'T!"

Amarao gasped, "WHAT? AN ANDROID?!"

Cy giggled, "How dya guess?"

Yamabuki yelled, "IDIOT! RUN!"

The rest of the ninjas ran off, as Kazuki said, "What about Akari & Enju? They're out cold!"

Tengge said, "I got this. I know all of their moves. So, it's fitting that this loser learns their abilities, himself. Believe me, I don't want to lose _mine_."

She swung her fan around, and blew Kazuki away. He cried, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Amarao said, "Nice trick."

Tengge smirked, "Thank you. Too bad that I will blow you away, too, once I take that gun and shoot you again! Does it work on those that steal powers?"

He nodded, "It does. But I'm afraid you won't get the chance!"

He separated into five clones of himself. Tengge gasped, "No… Shadow Clone Jutsu? That's Akari's move!"

She prepared, as Amarao called, "With my ninjutsu powers, not even the Vespa Woman can stop me! All I need is _your_ ninjutsu, with that fan, and you're helpless as a kitten!"

She called out, "We'll see about that! WIND JUTSU!"

She swung her fan around at the clones, as Amarao shot fire from his fingers. It blasted onto the back of Tengge, while he struck lightning onto her body. She moaned in pain and said, "Ugh… That hurts… This… This power… It's… too strong…"

Amarao said, "Oh, where are my manners? Once I absorb your cube, I'll have ten times the powers from the original user. Wind Jutsu seems fun, but I think my soldiers will disagree, being we have skirts in them."

Tengge crawled off and moaned, "Kazuki… I have… to warn… the others…"

Lily saw her, as she said, "You go on ahead! I have to aide Tengge!"

Yamabuki cried, "WAIT!"

She, Cy, & Kazuki ran off, as Lily returned to Tengge. Lily held her up and said, "Tengge! Come on! You okay?"

Tengge moaned, "Not yet… But this guy… He's…"

Amarao smiled, "Well, I like the two ninja girls' powers… Lemme see… Fire… Lightning… OH! How about ICE?"

He fired an ice beam at Lily, but Tengge shoved her down. Tengge was caught in the beam, as she moaned, freezing in place, "Lily… Hurry… warn… the others… He… he's… invin… ci… bl-?"

Lily screamed, "TENGGE!"

Tengge was frozen stiff, inside a block of ice. Amarao laughed, as he said, "Just like that, an ice pop ninja! Or, a frozen treat…"

Lily snarled, "You bastard!"

She produced shadows and said, " ** _Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace!_** "

She covered the area in darkness, as she said, "Try and find me, you demon! What you did to Tengge, you're going to pay for this! Hurt my friends, and you will suffer!"

Amarao was caught in the darkness, and Lily appeared from his shadow. He waited, as she cried, " ** _SHADOW BIND!_** "

He was caught, as Lily held her spear up, about to strike. But Amarao turned around and fired at Lily. She was zapped, and she fell to her knees. She groaned, "No… ungh… My ninjutsu… But how?"

Amarao smiled, "You can thank Akari, Enju, & Ricka… They gave me everything about you… and all inside…"

He held up Lily's cube, a dark purple cube, and said, "This must be your Shadow Jutsu. Soon I will take your powers… and then, I will be invincible. The android is of no use, and that other ninja in green will be suitable… but your boy in the sword… He's perfect… Once I have _him_ … No one can stop me! And that Haruko Haruhara will not win, this time!"

He crushed the cube, as Lily cried, "NO! You son of a-!"

Amarao unleashed his shadows, as Lily was caught in a huge bind. She groaned, "Ungh… Too… strong… You… Tengge, is this-? He's… The ninjutsu in him is…"

Amarao smiled, "Stronger than before… And Tengge was the first to know… Why not join her?"

He shot an ice beam at a helpless Lily. She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

She was encased in a block of ice, immovable. He ordered, "Take Saion-Ji and Hanao away. They will join Momochi for a special project I have for them. As for these two ice beauties, lock them up in a freezer. They are to remain in ice… at all times."

The soldiers saluted and carried a prone Akari and Enju away. Lily and Tengge were carried off to another area, near the basement.

* * *

Outside the building, Kazuki, Ricka, Cy, & Yamabuki escaped the building. But Kazuki was upset. He growled, "Damn it! Damn that smug no eyebrow wearing jerk! Akari… Enju… Lily… Tengge…"

Yamabuki said, "It's not your fault… We had no idea…"

Ricka sobbed, "My jutsu… gone… gone…"

She wept, "Gone forever! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Cy said, "Izz awwight, Weeka. We'll get it back…"

Kazuki said, "I'm the only one left with proper jutsu."

Yamabuki barked, "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

He corrected, " _Proper_ jutsu! How's he going to steal _your_ jutsu, and use it, too?"

Yamabuki sighed and said, "Hmm… You're absolutely right. So, from here on in, we're using stealth?"

Cy nodded, "Indeed. But… I'm afwiad that getting back in will be difficult. This pwace is heavily guarded…"

He asked, "Can you hack into their computers to find out what goes on in there?"

A voice called, "Even if you would use her, it's of no help…"

Kitsurubami said, as she appeared with Nanao and Johnny, "Besides, if she does hack into their computers, they might short her out. And yes, I knew she was an android…"

Nanao bowed, sobbing, "I'm sorry…"

He asked, "Why the hell are _you_ here? To gloat?"

Kitsurubami huffed, "I take it that he got you guys, did he?"

He explained to her what Amarao did, "He had a huge ray gun, and shot Ricka, then Akari and Enju, and Tengge tried to stop him, but…"

Kitsurubami said, "I was afraid of this… Commander Amarao's drunk with corrupt power. Since the HaruHaru girl disappeared, a while back, he vowed revenge! The ray gun that shot your friends, it can take your ninjutsu away, and leave you helpless…"

Kazuki said, "We know that."

She stated, "There's more… I have no clue on what he'll do to these girls… but it's not pretty. Without their jutsu, they are normal helpless girls."

Johnny asked, "What does Amarao want with them? Dissect them?"

She shook her head and said, "No… Even worse…"

Nanao shivered, "This is scary… I'm glad I have no jutsu in me… You don't worry about us! Kazuki, we'll fight with you!"

Kazuki said, "You would? Oh, I don't know…"

Kitsurubami said, "You can't! Even as normal people, they'd kill you in an instant! I can devise a plan to get the ray gun back and bring your jutsu powers home to their respective friends. But first, we have to rescue them."

Kazuki said, "And soon, or else Amarao will have won… Whatever he is doing to them, Akari, Enju, Myu, Lily, & Tengge are in there. We have to rescue them all, and stop the Commander from taking the world."

Kitsurubami said, as she was worried, "I know I am defying orders for him, but… … …I wanna help you. Right now, we have two ninjas, one ninja who lost her jutsu, one android, and two normal people. Kazuki, you and Yamabuki will form one team. Yamabuki, whatever jutsu you have, do NOT show it to Amarao."

Yamabuki grinned, "Believe me, I would. But then how's he going to _draw_ his weapons or minions? HAH!"

Kitsurubami smirked, "We're glad that this ninjutsu is a bit useless."

Yamabuki argued, "USELESS?! My Materialization Jutsu isn't useless! You'll know soon enough!"

She held up a paper and said, "I have a pre-drawn Myu-Myu prepared! Wherever she is, we're going to find answers! But I need time for detail. Does your Commander draw?"

Kitsurubami said, "No… Not that I know of."

Cy replied, "Bookie's ninjutsu is helpful; but Ama-wow, if he cannot dwaw, it won't work."

Yamabuki said, "We'll save the others… Ricka, I promise…"

Ricka sniffled, "Uh-huh…"

Kazuki said, "I'm more worried than ever now… We'll save them all."

Johnny grinned, "See? I told you my Kitsuki is darling."

Kitsurubami shouted, "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME KITSUKI?"

Johnny said, "I can't say your real name… It's too hard."

Kitsurubami sighed, "Fine… _Kitsuki_ it is…"

She smiled, as she blushed. Kazuki saw what transpired, as he narrated, "Huh? While we prepare to rescue Myu and the others, already she's smitten with Johnny? No… No, it's not true. We know that she's the enemy, and she's helping us stop her commander… but there's just no way…  
I'm more worried about them, than what's inside…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, Myu was already lying helpless on the table, strapped down, as Amarao held up a pink cube. Earlier, after the others escaped, Amarao shot at an unconscious Myu, and obtained her future sight.

He felt it, as he crushed it, "Hmm… So, no wonder that she wouldn't talk. Her jutsu can see through the future… HAHAHAHAHA! Perfect! With Momochi's clairvoyance, Saion-Ji's lightning, Hanao's fire and shadow, Fuma's darkness, and Machiyuki's ice, HaruHaru has no chance, once she returns! I am all but invincible! Yes…"

He cackled, "I am the invincible Amarao, the Ninja Commander! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He then said, "Are the three ninjas in place?"

One soldier said, "The ninjas are sedated, as you requested. As for Fuma and Yomoda… they are locked away in our freezer. They were melting, on the way here, and we had to make sure that they remain in ice."

Amarao smiled, "Excellent. They cannot get out of the ice that I made. But let's see the other ninjas try to get here and stop my plans. I have plans for these three ninjas."

He called, "Prepare the experiment. It's time we use their ninja selves… for our ways…"

He smirked, as his plans for revenge has just started.


	10. Chapter 9

Minutes later, Yamabuki finished her sketch of Myu and said, "Alright. This Myu will tell us where they are. ARISE!"

The picture transformed into a projection of Myu, exactly looking like her. Kitsurubami said, "WHOA! Amazing… You can do that?"

Yamabuki grinned, "It's my special style. Even if I recreate people, they hold their memories in place. Now then…"

She asked, "Myu-Myu, where are you now?"

Myu's projection said, "Hau? I… Yamabuki-senpai? Oh… Well, I see… Akari-senpai and Enju-senpai… and my… Why can't I not sense anything?"

Kazuki growled, "Bastard! Amarao stole Myu's future sight!"

Kitsurubami asked, "Huh? What did Momochi have?"

Yamabuki said, "She have, or _had_ , a view of the future. In other words, she can predict a move or future, with a mere thought. It only comes, whenever danger occurs."

Kitsurubami gasped, "Wow… Amazing! A ninja that sees the future… Ask her where she is now!"

Myu's projection said, "It's… it's that man in the-. OH! No… What is he doing to-? No… My… eyes are… slowly… shu-."

She stopped speaking, and then suddenly faded away. Yamabuki sobbed, "Myu-Myu!"

Ricka wailed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kazuki asked her, "Kitsurubami, do you know what happened?"

Kitsurubami growled, "I know what… Amarao… He's…"

 **XXXXX**

Amarao said, as the soldiers were done operating on Myu's neck, "…turning you into my soldiers. I know the three of you cannot respond, but I have ways…"

He showed a tray of three dark red cubes, and said, "These cubes are created by my many past soldiers, created with the same abilities as my other followers. Like your ninjutsu, absorbed to me, it'll be like ten times stronger… making you perfect super soldiers."

Akari and Enju were standing in place, with their eyes blank and their mouths lightly opened. They were wearing white shirts, half-buttoned open, showing their cleavage. They were wearing black skirts and boots, and berets. Amarao said, "And that's not all… I have installed chips inside your necks, which will give you full obedience. You see, I'm not turning you into robots… I meant to turn you into the finest super soldiers in the division, in order to stop the Vespa Girl and Atomsk. Once I activate your chips, the brainwaves will trigger you and wake you up, thereby adapting to your new function, as you will no longer be Akari Hanao and Enju Saion-Ji, for example. Also, I made some _newer_ hairstyles for these two."

Akari's hairstyle was in a small braid in her back, as Enju's hair was done in a ponytail. Amarao placed the cubes into their cleavages, and then turned to Myu, "And now, your turn… Once we have this cube absorbed inside you, you'll be one of us."

The cubes vanished, as Akari and Enju awakened, standing in attention. Akari called, "Private Hanao reporting."

Enju called, "Private Saion-Ji reporting."

They saluted, as Amarao saluted back. He said, "Ladies, now that you are freed of your ninja selves, you have one mission. I want you to capture and bring to me… Kazuki Araya."

They both saluted, "Yes, sir."

He added, "Also, I am awaiting orders from Lieutenant Kitsurubami. She may be taking too long, and I haven't heard from her, lately. Also, prepare, as you wait for Private Momochi to be awakened, shortly. We'll need all of you to capture the Araya boy. Also, there's another ninja by the name of Yamabuki Suou. She's the only active ninja left, other than Araya. See that you capture her, too."

Enju saluted, "Accepted. We shall capture the ninja boy."

Akari added, "Engaging combat, sir! We shall prepare to fight for you, sir!"

They remained standing, as he concluded, "Good. Wait for Private Momochi to be suited and running. Afterwards, give her the cube for her duties. And then, await orders on capturing the ninjas."

They nodded, as Amarao leaves in a smirk.

 **XXXXX**

Johnny gasped in fright, "Despicable! He wouldn't!"

Cy asked, "The soldiers are andwoids?"

Kitsurubami explained, "No. It's not conversion… almost. Commander Amarao created a chip to install obedience protocol, attached to the nervous system of the host. Think of it as a controlled ring."

Ricka gasped, "Controlled ring?"

Kazuki barked, "Don't remind us… We've had this experience before…"

Nanao said, "Of course! Sonic Brainwashing!"

Yamabuki said, "Before that."

Kazuki said, "See, a while back, Ricka and Myu were kidnapped by a ninja group called The Crow, consisting of ronin ninjas, brainwashed to be coldhearted assassins, and have a huge power boost. At the time, I, along with Yamabuki, Akari, Enju, and Lily entered the Crow's organization, and fought against these emotionless puppets of the Crow. They are controlled by a small ring, which enhances their ninjutsu, completely."

Kitsurubami asked, "The Crow? I never knew that… You mean, Ninjas can also create science, too?"

Nanao said, "We have a friend that helped create The Crow…"

Cy said, "Lady Zina, my cweator. She was the leader of The Cwow, as a way of destwoying Tycoon's evil plans to ewase ninjas!"

Kazuki added, "In short, Zina became our enemy, when she kidnapped Ricka and Myu. However, we learn that she was actually helping _us_."

Kitsurubami asked, "Huh? I don't get it… what are you talking about?"

Cy explained the full story, including how the former Obnubi Head, the Tycoon, Enju's grandfather, wanted to erase the ninja villages, to create a newer world for his ninja organization. Of course, thanks to Kazuki's full-powered Kamuy and the Beast Seal Scroll, Tycoon's plans were foiled.

Kitsurubami said, "…and after that, as you said, Obnubi disbanded and collapsed, likewise the Crow."

Nanao gasped, "OH! No one told me about it!"

Johnny sobbed, "Yeah! No one told _me_ about it!"

Kazuki said, "Johnny, you were at the hospital, at the time. Nanao, you weren't in our school, at the time. Of course, Yamabuki chickened out, only to stay away from Obnubi's radar."

Yamabuki said, "They know who I was, and I wouldn't want to get involved. I was shocked to learn, after I returned, that Cy gave her life to save us."

Kazuki huffed, "Yeah, well… If it weren't for my stupid father, I would've let my village go ablaze."

Kitsurubami nodded and said, "Very well… Seems we're at a crossroads."

Nanao put her glasses on and said, "Indeed. A chip that installs in your neck, thereby creating an obedience program that travels into your brain area syntax, changing their memories and body control, making them into lifeless brainwashed soldiers. OH! Suppose that the chip also inherits muscle mass!"

Kitsurubami answered, "No. It doesn't. Just reroutes your brainwaves and nerves and making them submissive. And what is worse is that Akari and Enju… they've changed, too. I can feel it. When Momochi vanished, her brainwaves faded out, and the chip rearranged her personality. Meaning…"

Yamabuki whimpered, "Meaning… Myu-Myu's gone…"

Ricka sobbed, "…forever…"

 **XXXXX**

Myu, with her pink hair flowing down, was in her uniform, as she saluted, "Private Momochi reporting for duty, Commander!"

Amarao said, "Excellent! Ladies, you have your orders! Commence!"

Akari, Enju, & Myu marched off, as Amarao grinned evilly. It was worse than they'd thought! Kitsurubami was right. Amarao turned them into his own super soldiers.

He then added, "And also, see if you can get their measurements for their fitted uniforms. Do it, _after_ we have detained Araya and Suou."

A soldier said, "And what of the others?"

Amarao said, "Not sure. But if they intervene… Oust them."

The soldier saluted, "Yes, sir."

 **XXXXX**

Johnny growled, "Well, I'm not going to stand by and let Amarao win! Even if he is your boss, I won't let him take our friends away!"

Kazuki shouted, "Me, too! And that's coming from him!"

Nanao said, "I'm with you, all the way!"

Cy giggled, "Me, too, onii-chan!"

Yamabuki smiled, "I'm going to get the others back!"

Kitsurubami smiled and said, "Right… I guess there's no going back. I'm going to see what is wrong with Commander Amarao… So, here's how we plan… Tonight, you two sneak into the building, undetected. Araya, Suou, since you're the only ninjas left, you two will be searching."

Yamabuki nodded, "Got it."

Kazuki said, "Right. What about you?"

Kitsurubami asked Cy, "Cy, can you deactivate yourself?"

Cy said, "I may… But if you like, I can tell you where to turn me off."

Kazuki asked, "Huh? You're going to turn off Cy?"

Kitsurubami said, "Relax. It'll look like I captured the rest. Machiyuki, Spicer, Kashima, and Tokakushi will be my captive prisoners. But it'll look like we're infiltrating the base. Do not worry. I smell something fishy about this. You two prepare in two hours. I'll take care of the first part, and you do the rest."

Kazuki said, "Right. Come on, Yamabuki."

They dashed off, as Cy was deactivated. Johnny said, "Thanks, babe. I owe you one."

Kitsurubami hissed, "I'll leave you to them, if you stop calling me "babe"!"

He sobbed, "Nani?"

Nanao huffed, "Let it go, Johnny! She hates your guts! No girl will ever like you!"

Ricka sighed, "Plain vanilla."

Johnny barked, "Ricka, you, too?"

Ricka scoffed, "Meh."

Kitsurubami smiled, "Thank you. Now… Try to make it look real."

Nanao asked, "Huh? How so-?"

 **SOCK!  
** She knocked out Nanao, Johnny, and Ricka, and tied them up. She held Cy over her shoulders and said, "Well, time to go. Forgive me for this, you guys… But I'll find out what went wrong in this mission. I don't like this, one bit."

* * *

She returned to base, as she saluted, "Ladies, Lieutenant Kitsurubami reporting from duty. Mission complete. I have captured four of the ninja girls' interlopers, including Machiyuki."

One soldier said, "Welcome back, Lieutenant."

The second soldier added, "The commander will be pleased. We have the rest of the group. Hanao, Saion-Ji, and Momochi are under our orders, while Fuma and Yomoda are locked away, frozen solid."

Kitsurubami thought, "Damn you…"

She said, "Uh, Araya and Suou are to come by here, soon. They're the only escapees left. Make sure to let them in, so the Commander will _greet them_."

They saluted, and walked off. Kitsurubami said, "Good… Now, let's take you to your cell. I don't want Amarao to know…"

She thought, as she was scared, "I'm sorry, sir… Forgive me for defying your orders."

She placed Ricka, Johnny, Nanao, and Cy in a cell together, locking them up. She would return to her Commander to address the situation.

 **XXXXX**

At Amarao's office, Kitsurubami saluted to her commander, "Commander, Lieutenant Kitsurubami, returning from mission."

Amarao said, as he was seated, "Congrats on a job well done, lieutenant."

She said, "Just doing my job, uh, sir."

He then said, as he was turning to her, "You know, while you were away, I was able to get some of those ninja girls. They are located in the underground freezer, encased in ice."

She said, "Well, you'll be happy to know that I got the rest. Kashima, Spicer, Machiyuki, and the android. Suou and Araya, unfortunately…"

He stated, "We'll get them. As for the others… Come in!"

Akari, Enju, and Myu walked in, as they saluted to Kitsurubami. He said, "The rest, however, I made good use of them. Lieutenant, salute to your privates."

She huffed, as she saluted, "Ew…"

She said, "Lieutenant Kitsurubami, ladies."

Akari saluted, "Private Hanao."

Enju saluted, "Private Saion-Ji."

Myu saluted, "Private Momochi."

Kitsurubami looked into their blank eyes, and then thought, "Oh, my lord… He didn't…"

She asked him, "Uh, sir? Why are they-?"

He explained, "I stripped them of their powers, and made them one of us. They are fully obedient. Wouldn't you agree, Private?"

Enju nodded, "Yes, sir. We are ordered to detain the capture of Kazuki Araya."

Akari added, "We are also ordered to detain the capture of Yamabuki Suou."

Myu concluded, "We are also ordered to make use with the rest, in order to fight off against the Vespa Girl."

Kitsurubami whispered, "Like lifeless robot puppets…"

He asked, "What was that?"

She said, "I, uh, nothing… I say that was excellent of you, sir… to use these girls as our own army."

He said, "Indeed. As for the rest, you got Machiyuki set? She has NO ninjutsu… Also, if the android has any ninjutsu, here."

He gave her the ray gun and said, "Use this. Machiyuki is dried out, while the other two are not worthy. I will let you know what we will do with them, shortly… Report to me, if it works."

She saluted, as she said, "Yes, sir. I will be on it."

She left, as Akari, Enju, and Myu waited. As she walked to the door, Amarao said, as he sat back, "Private Momochi. Private Hanao. Once Lieutenant is done, you may take Miss Machiyuki, and report her for reprogramming and refitting."

Akari and Myu bowed, "Yes, sir."

They stepped out, as Enju was standing straight. He said, as he turned to her, "Once our guests arrive. Make sure that you give them a warm welcome."

Enju nodded, "Yes, sir. I will do as you say. Capture Kazuki Araya and Yamabuki Suou."

She walked off, as Amarao chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kitsurubami entered the cell, as Johnny was still out. She then said, as she held the ray gun, "I know it's to get Cy, but… Cy's an android. I don't think this works. Kashima, maybe, but… Spicer is nothing…"

She fired at the motionless Cy, but missed. She whimpered, as she was scared, "No… I can't do it… She's too precious… I don't care if she's a machine…"

She turned to Nanao, as she whispered, "But her… I wonder…"

Akari and Myu appeared, as they saluted. Akari said, "Lieutenant, we are here to obtain Ricka Machiyuki."

Kitsurubami growled, but gave in and said, "Go ahead. As you were, ladies."

She stated, "…as for me, I'm under orders to… ahem… the android…"

Myu nodded, as she held Ricka's legs, "Carry on, Lieutenant."

Akari held her by the shoulders, as they carried her away. As soon as they left, she inadvertently fired at Nanao. She was blasted, and fell down, still unconscious. A green cube appeared and Kitsurubami gasped, "No way… I'm sorry! I had no-, I meant to-, I was trying to-!"

She held the cube, and whispered, "Don't panic… It's probably her nerd culture. She's just a human, with a geek vibe. Yes, Nanao Kashima is really a-."

She absorbed the cube, and felt her energy. She gasped, as she whispered, "What? Oh… my… god…"

She held her hands and said, "She's… Kashima… She's a ninja, too? And she doesn't know? What is this ninjutsu? I felt it within me… Whatever it is, it could be useful."

She turned to Johnny and said, "I know you're out, but… Hear me out. I'm really sorry that this whole thing is happening. Kazuki and Yamabuki are going to save you guys. And when it's over, do not pretend that we knew each other."

She blushed heavily and said, kneeling down, "Johnny… I love you…"

She held his face and kissed him on the lips. She started to lip lock on him, and then Johnny came to. He opened his eyes, and asked, "You… You mean it?"

Kitsurubami smiled and giggled, "I… I meant every word…"

They started to make out, as Kitsurubami somehow woke up Johnny, and suddenly opened up to him. They continued kissing, while Nanao and Cy remained unconscious. And Johnny doesn't even care.

* * *

Outside, two hours later, Kazuki and Yamabuki arrived, appearing in the roof. Yamabuki said, as she held up a slip of paper, "I got your back. Let's go in and save our friends."

Kazuki held the Kamuy, his katana, and said, "When I see his ugly face, I'm going to hack off those nori eyebrows!"

Yamabuki stated, "Uh, he doesn't even have eyebrows. You know?"

He sighed, "I knew that. But let's go in and get these girls out of here, at once!"

She cheered, "Yeah!"

They snuck into the roof, as they prepared to do battle with Commander Amarao. But they're due for a HUGE surprise.


	11. Chapter 10

Kazuki and Yamabuki entered the building, as they stepped down. Yamabuki said that they have to find Johnny and the others. Hopefully, they can fix what Amarao is doing. Kazuki replied, "Great. You follow me… We can't split up. I lost so many today, but I cannot afford to lose _you_ , either."

Yamabuki blushed, as she said, "Uh, thanks?"

They crept off, as they went to find the others.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Cy was reactivated, while Nanao was coming to, feeling weak and sluggish. She moaned, "Ungh… where am I? My body feels… different…"

Kitsurubami said, "Good. You're awake. No one's around. Now, come on. We have to find your friends."

Cy scanned, "Everyone's present. Bookie and Onii-chan has entered."

Kitsurubami smiled, "Excellent. We'll split up. Cy, you and Kashima go off and head downstairs. Johnny and I will stay here."

Nanao asked, "Wait, what are you saying?"

She blushed, as Cy said, "Come on, Nanny…"

They departed to the downstairs area, as Kitsurubami told Johnny, "Shh… follow me. Maybe I can talk to the Commander about-."

Akari called out, "Lieutenant! What are you doing?"

Kitsurubami said, "He's free to go! But I need to talk to him about Spicer."

Myu called, "No! He is to stay here! Lieutenant, stand down!"

Johnny shouted, "NO! I love her! You can't break us apart!"

Akari growled, "That's too bad. Lieutenant, defeat him!"

Kitsurubami whimpered, and then whispered, "No, I couldn't…"

Myu replied, "Private! Seize him!"

Ricka appeared in the same uniform and beret, with her breasts shown. She grabbed Johnny, as she spoke, "Captured!"

Johnny gasped, "NANI?"

Ricka said, "Lieutenant Kitsurubami. Arrest him!"

Kitsurubami called, "NO! This is an order from your higher authority! Lemme speak to the Commander, at once! He must be pardoned!"

Ricka bowed, as Akari nodded, "Yes, lieutenant."

They stood in attention, as Kitsurubami smiled, "Good. Now, let me speak to the Commander."

Akari nodded, "Yes, ma'am. But he's not present."

Kitsurubami said, "Tell him I wish to meet with him."

Myu stated, "No."

"Are you disobeying orders, private?"

Ricka said, "No. We are obeying orders, lieutenant."

Kitsurubami shouted, "I said stand down! Lemme speak to Commander Amarao!"

They stared down, as Akari stated, glaring at her, "No… You don't deserve to speak to him. Lieutenant, stand down!"

Kitsurubami was shocked, as she was cornered.

 **XXXXX**

Kazuki and Yamabuki entered the main hall, as they searched for Amarao's office. But…

"HALT!" Enju called, as she held her rifle, "Ninjas!"

Kazuki gasped, "Enju?"

Enju saluted, "Private Saion-Ji reporting! You are under arrest!"

She aimed her rifle at him, as Yamabuki swung a shuriken at her wrist. Her gun dropped, as Kazuki called, "Hold it! Enju, it's us! What are you doing? Why are you dressed like-?"

Enju said, "I am not Enju. I am Private Saion-Ji, and I am a proud soldier for the Department of Interstellar Immigration. Kazuki Araya, Yamabuki Suou, I refuse to let you escape!"

Yamabuki shouted, "ENJU! IT'S US! If you don't believe us, maybe you'll believe _this_!"

She held Kazuki's head and threw him into Enju's bare bosom. He blushed, as he was aroused, "AAAAGH! Her boobs are softer than I imagine!"

He squished her breasts, as Enju glared at him, "How dare you… You dog!"

 **POW!  
** She kicked him in the crotch, as Yamabuki gasped, "WHAT? NO LIGHTNING?"

He groaned, "I forgot… Amarao stole her jutsu…"

Yamabuki roared, "Damn him! Ugly guy's off my friends list! …not if I friended him to begin with."

Enju called, "You uncanny pigs! You're under arrest!"

Yamabuki cried, "NO! Don't shoot! We surrender!"

He griped, "Giving up already?"

She said, "I'm sorry… But even though she's changed, we can't fight her. I wish we knew what…"

He said to her, "Enju… I can't let him take you… But…"

He put his sword away and said, "Fine… We surrender."

Enju grabbed their wrists, as she said, "Very well. Come with me."

He groaned, "I broke a set… ow… I don't think I can walk…"

Enju boasted, "Start limping, you dog!"

He griped, "Call me a hentai, will you? MY Enju would call me that!"

Yamabuki sighed, "Oh, can it, you perv!"

He griped, "YOU threw me to her!"

"And you're still bleeding!"

* * *

Enju showed them to Amarao, as she said, "Sir, I have captured the ninjas, as you say."

He smiled, "Good work! Kazuki, Yamabuki, welcome…"

He snarled, "You bastard! What did you do to them?"

Amarao said, "Oh, I have ways."

Kitsurubami said, as she was held by Akari and Myu, "Kazuki… I'm afraid it's over."

Amarao stated, "I believe that Hanao and Momochi have known about Kitsurubami's deception. Lieutenant, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She groaned, "I don't even know who you are, anymore… What is wrong with you?"

Amarao said, "Why nothing! I have power! That is what I have! Hanao, Machiyuki, hold Spicer! Saion-Ji, restrain Araya!"

Yamabuki called, "Oh, no, you don't! You leave my friends alone! We're stopping you, no matter what!"

Amarao smiled, "That's too bad. I was hoping you'd surrender, but I see that we'll resort to even petty actions…"

He held up a dark red cube and said, "Do you see this? This is a power inside a ninja, and all in one little cube. But… I believe that I want to know about _your_ ninjutsu."

Yamabuki gasped, as Kazuki was held by Enju. Myu stopped Kitsurubami, while Akari and Ricka held Johnny back. Amarao said, "Now, what is your ninjutsu, Suou?"

Kitsurubami called, "Don't tell him anything, Suou… Please…"

Yamabuki hissed, "Never!"

Amarao smirked, "Well… Then, here."

He threw the cube towards Yamabuki and caught it. She suddenly crushed the cube, and her eyes went blank, with a forced smile on her face. The others were shocked, as Kitsurubami approached Yamabuki. She waved her hand at her, but she didn't respond. She gasped, "Commander! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Amarao called, "QUIET!"

He said to Yamabuki, "What is your ninjutsu, Suou?"

Yamabuki replied, "My ninjutsu is materialization. I can draw objects and people, even weapons, and they can come to life. However , it is limited, and my ninjutsu doesn't last forever."

Amarao said, "Brilliantly deduced… You can keep your ninjutsu…"

He approached her and touched her right eyebrow, "Soldier…"

Kazuki gasped, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU SCUMBAG!"

Kitsurubami cried, "COMMANDER, STOP!"

Johnny yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Amarao stepped back, as he asked, "Can you change quickly? If so, wear what I ask you."

He whispered into her ear, and then Yamabuki quickly changed into the uniform that the others wore, expect her cleavage was shown a lot. Kazuki blushed, "WHOA!"

Yamabuki's eyebrow shows a small chip on it. Amarao said, "That cube was from a soldier I took… Of course, it makes good truth serum, wouldn't you say?"

The brainwashed Akari, Enju, Ricka, and Myu laughed, "Yes, sir. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Yamabuki saluted, as she smiled forcefully, "Lieutenant Suou, reporting!"

Johnny whispered, "She's like an animatronic ninja…"

Kitsurubami gasped, "Lieutenant?!"

Amarao called, "Hanao, Saion-Ji, Machiyuki, Momochi, restrain the boys! Suou…"

He held a pistol and gave it to her. He concluded, "Kill the traitor."

Yamabuki said, as she held the gun, "Yes, sir. I am ordered to kill former Lieutenant Kitsurubami. You are traitor. Traitor."

Kitsurubami sobbed, "No… No, sir, what are you doing?"

Amarao grinned, as Kazuki growled, "No… Yamabuki, snap out of it!"

Yamabuki said, "Silence, pig! I am ordered to obey my commander."

Enju said, "Lieutenant Suou, kill the traitor!"

Johnny cried, "Yamabuki, no!"

Yamabuki aimed the gun at Kitsurubami's face, as Kitsurubami wept, "No…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, from underground, Cy looked around the hallways, which were very dark. Cy said, "Lily and Tengge are nearby… This way."

Nanao shivered, "Whoa… It feels dark and spooky… and… BRRR! And cold!"

Cy gasped, as she looked at a huge door, "NANNY! LOOK!"

Nanao asked, "What? You found the others?"

They ran to the huge door, as Nanao was stunned, "Uh… A freezer?"

Cy opened the door and said, "Please no…"

They gasped, as they saw Lily and Tengge, encased in a huge block of ice, immovable and frozen, thanks to Amarao's stolen ninjutsu powers from Ricka. Nanao shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She sneezed, as she cried, "They're frozen solid!"

Cy went closer, as she sensed them, "No good… We hafta save them, or else they'll die of extweme cold."

Nanao whimpered, "But how? I have no clue, but… I don't remember…"

Cy growled, "We cannot melt the fweezer… so…"

Nanao cried, "WAIT! SMASHING THE ICE? Think twice, Android Pants! If you break the ice, there's a chance you may kill them! Don't forget, they're still inside a block of ice!"

Cy replied, "Twue… But I can find a weak spot, so I can fwee them, unharmed… Only pwoblem is… I haftta huwwy…"

She shivered, "And me widdou a winner code…"

Nanao said, "Oh, crap. You're cold, too! At least we can take time and-."

The freezer door slammed shut, as Nanao sobbed, "OH…"

She sobbed, "Please hurry! I don't want to be frozen solid, and die of frostbite, knowing that my only regret was having very small boobs!"

Cy said, "I'm twying… But I don't know if I can get them out, before I fweeze completely…"

"You can withstand cold, right?"

"Wight! But this is too high! I hafta huwwy and bweak the ice…"

She scanned the ice, as Nanao sobbed, shivering, "P-P-P-P-P-Please hurry…"

She thought, "I'm more worried about getting out of here… If we free Tengge and Lily, who'll free us?!"

* * *

Yamabuki held the gun at Kitsurubami, as Kazuki cried, "WAIT! Please let us go! It's her you want!"

Yamabuki undid her hair, as it was long and wavy. She then said, "Silence, pig. I am ordered to kill the traitor, Kitsurubami."

Enju said, "Yes, silence, you dog!"

Kazuki sobbed, "You… It just isn't the same!"

Kitsurubami sobbed, "Please, revenge is all you wanted, but you're high on power! What more do you want, if you kill me?"

Amarao said, "You're right… Lieutenant, disperse!"

Yamabuki slowly put her arm down and stood in place. She remained in a smile, as Amarao held her shoulders, "I think you're right, Kitsurubami. Perhaps we can work something out. Suou here will watch over you, as she will make sure you don't make a sudden move."

Kitsurubami asked, "WHAT?"

He said, "I believe I can give you another chance, as you can be her assistant lieutenant. Machiyuki, Saion-Ji, take her away!"

They grabbed her, as Johnny sobbed, "KITSUKI, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kitsurubami wailed, "JOHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!" as she was dragged off by Enju & Ricka.

Amarao added, "And as for you two boys… There were others, but they haven't gone that far. I will deal with you, later! Hanao, Momochi, take them away!"

They bowed, as the boys were being escorted off. Amarao turned to Yamabuki and said, "Lieutenant… I do believe that we have to share your ninjutsu with us. Perhaps you may show me your drawing expertise."

Yamabuki smiled in a blank look, "Yes, sir."

She held up a sheet of paper and a pencil. She drew extremely fast, and drew a long staff. She held the paper up and then said, "Arise."

It magically produced a huge red staff, and then said, "Permission to demonstrate to you my expertise n weaponry that I created?"

Amarao called, "HALT!"

Akari and Myu stopped, as he ordered, "Smack him… _There_."

 **JAB!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She smacked the staff into Kazuki's crotch, and then Yamabuki dispersed.

Johnny cried, "AAGH! BRO! You okay, dude?"

 **JAB!  
** "AAGH! BURG!" Johnny was jabbed in the crotch, as well.

Yamabuki boasted, "Silence, pig! How dare you side with the traitor?"

Johnny wept, "Owwww… Kazuki…"

Amarao laughed, "Good work, Lieutenant… You are an excellent member of the team."

Yamabuki bowed and said, "Yes, sir."

Kazuki griped, "Damn you… Ungh… The chip…"

He saw the microchip on her eyebrow and said, "The chip! I have to destroy the chip!"

He stated, "You're going to what now? I'm afraid that she's already under a soldier's power. And moreover, you can't free her, while she's under my control. NOW, take them to their cell!"

Kazuki griped, as he was in pain, "AAGH! AMARAO! THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU BASTARD! YAMABUKI, IT'S ME! HEY! LISTEN TO ME, YAMABUKI!"

She didn't listen, as Amarao chuckled, while Yamabuki remained in a blank look. He then said to her, "Now, come with me, Lieutenant. I believe that I have some plans for you…"

She saluted, "Yes, sir."

He and Yamabuki went to his office, as he plans to use her ninjutsu for something special. But what?

* * *

Back below, Cy analyzed the ice, and then said, "Okay… I got it! Here I go!"

She swung her fists at the huge block, and smashed it with a huge right. The ice on Tengge started to crack. The ice shattered, and Tengge was freed, unharmed and mildly damp. However, she passed out. Nanao held her and shouted, "TENGGE! HEY, WAKE UP! She's… No… She's dead… Tengge's dead!"

Cy sensed her pulse and then said, "No, she's barely bweathing. But we have to fwee Lily, before we escape."

Nanao sniffled, "Please do… I'm going to freeze to death…" as she was completely cold.

Cy broke more ice, this time freeing Lily. Lily collapsed, as Nanao carried Tengge in her arms. Cy approached the door and pushed it open with ease. They stepped out, as Cy said, "It's a push door. It's not locked from the inside."

Nanao moaned, as she complained, "Well, why didn't you say anything?"

Cy stated, "I forget to men-chun dat it's heavy."

Nanao sighed, "Great… Tengge… Lily…"

Cy nudged at Lily, as Lily was unconscious and breathing lightly. Cy said, "GOOD! Lily's bweathing… Come on, Lily… Enju needs you…"

Lily gagged, as she was regaining air, "En… ju…"

Lily slowly opened her eyes and coughed out a little ice. She moaned, "Damn… What hit me?"

She sat up and moaned, "Last thing I remembered… Oh… right… That Amarao bastard… He stole my ninjutsu…"

Nanao sighed, "Among others."

Lily asked, "Huh?"

Nanao explained to her that Kitsurubami is rescuing the others, and to stop Amarao from going on a power trip for revenge. What Nanao and Cy didn't know was that Amarao had already got Yamabuki, and has captured Kitsurubami and the boys. Lily agreed to help, since Tengge has her ninjutsu, still. Cy offered to help, too, since her barrier can reflect off of the ray gun's effects.

"I forget that you're given ninjutsu by Zina." Lily said.

Cy smiled, "I'll be fine. But… Tengge…"

Tengge was still out cold and slightly frozen. Lily felt her head and said, "She's losing the battle. We have to get her warmed up and revived… and soon."

Nanao said, "She was encased from that block of ice for so long… longer than Lily's… She's going to die, is she?"

Lily growled, "I don't know what to do, but… You stay and tend to Tengge. Cy, you and I are going after him!"

Cy cried, "WAIT! You cannot! You have no ninjutsu!"

Lily screamed, "I CAN _STILL_ FIGHT! I don't care what it takes, but no one hurts my friends! ALL OF THEM!"

Nanao sobbed, "Lily…"

Lily and Cy departed, as Nanao tended to Tengge, who's unconscious. Nanao held her tight and sniffled, "Tengge… Please n-."

She sneezed, "ACHOO!" as she grumbled, "I need warmth, soon enough… Why did I panic so much that I got co-? ACHOO! Cold…!"

* * *

In Amarao's office, Yamabuki was frantically drawing. Amarao said, "How goes the drawing, Lieutenant?"

Yamabuki finished, as she had a huge pile of sketches. They were of herself, in her uniform. She said to him, "Sir, I have enough soldiers to last up to a long time. All that is left is to recruit the soldiers."

He said, "Good. Summon ALL the available soldiers here, except for Privates Hanao, Saion-Ji, Momochi, and Machiyuki. They are to watch over Kitsurubami, before reprogramming. I have a plan on how to use your materialization jutsu."

Yamabuki saluted, "Yes, sir."

 **XXXXX**

At the jail cell, Johnny and Kazuki were locked up, as Johnny was sad. He moaned, "My Kitsuki… Why did she have to leave me, already?"

Kazuki said, "Don't worry. I know I shouldn't be mad at you for this, but… We'll save them. We just need to escape."

He continued, as he narrated, "And soon… Akari, Enju, Ricka, Myu, even Yamabuki… They've become mindless puppets to the Commander. And Kitsurubami is going to become like them, unless I do something. Curious, where are Cy & Nanao, after all this?"

 **XXXXX**

Lily & Cy snuck around the building, as all of the soldiers were walking to Amarao's office, in an assembly. Cy whispered, "You see that?"

Lily said, "I know. Keep your distance. We have to remain quiet. I have a bad feeling about this."

The troop was in attention, as Amarao and Yamabuki walked in. They saluted, as the soldiers saluted back.

Cy gasped, "NO! BOOKIE!"

Lily growled, "No… Yamabuki's with this guy?"

What is Amarao planning? And what of Kitsurubami?

 **XXXXX**

Inside a small cell, near the lab, Akari approached the cell, and said, "It's time, Kitsurubami…"

Kitsurubami sobbed, as she growled, "You won't get away with this…"

Enju smiled, "Yes, we will. Traitors shall be punished. We are ordered to prepare for your reprogramming, former Lieutenant."

Akari and Enju pulled Kitsurubami out, as she cried, "WAIT! NO! Don't do it! Something's wrong with the commander! GUYS! DISPERSE! CEASE! STOP!"


	12. Chapter 11

Amarao and Yamabuki were in attention, as he called to his soldiers, "Ladies, as you know, we've garnered a new wave of success, as we are close to completing our goal. I called you all here so that you will experience what I am talking about…"

He held his right hand up, coated with an aura of fire, ice, electricity, and shadows, which he took the ninjutsu abilities from Akari, Enju, Ricka, and Lily. He then said, "As you see, thanks to you your help, I was able to not only learn about the ninjas that side with the HaruHaru girl, but also, I have captured all of them, including my new lieutenant, Lieutenant Suou."

Yamabuki remained in place, as she was still smiling and immovable. Amarao continued, "While we have completed this mission, despite the deception from my former lieutenant, Kitsurubami, the mission was successful. We now move on to Plan C – evolution. Did everyone got their blindfolds that my lieutenant gave you?"

The soldiers called out, "Yes, sir!"

He then said, "Good. Now, put them on, and NO peeking."

The soldiers reluctantly, yet confusingly, put them on, as they were a bit concerned of what he ordered them to do. Lily whispered, "Blindfolds? No, don't tell me…"

Cy whispered, "I think he's going to kill them all. He wouldn't do dat to iz own aw-mee, woody?"

Amarao said, "Everyone on? Good… Now, leave them on, until I say you can take them off…"

He held up a remote control and whispered, "Of course… You won't have the chance to take them off, at all."

He pressed the button, and the wall opened up, producing a huge ray gun, similar to the smaller ray gun that he used to zap out the ninjutsu from the girls. He then said, as the ray gun aimed at the standing blind soldiers, "Ladies, I want to let you know… You are the most… incomparable, impeccable, and moreover… incompetent bunch of rejects I have ever seen! DIE!"

He pressed the button, and every soldier was zapped by a huge beam. The soldiers, one-by-one, were dropped to the ground, after every hit, and collapsed to the ground, motionless and out cold. After eliminating the entire troop, he said to Yamabuki, "Lieutenant, your turn."

Yamabuki called, "Arise."

 **POOF!  
** The paper magically produced a clone of Yamabuki, as she saluted, "Private Yamabuki, reporting. How may I serve you, Master Lieutenant Yamabuki?"

Lily and Cy gasped, as Yamabuki said, "Grab yourself a cube. Any one will do. You're enlisted, soldier."

The clone saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

She walked to the pile, as a field of black cubes was floating over the bodies of each fallen soldier. The clone grabbed a cube, and felt the pulse of the soldier that lost hers.

"She's dead, ma'am." she said.

She crushed the cube, and absorbed the life force from within her. More clones appeared, as Yamabuki called, "Go! Grab a cube! Any one will do."

The clones marched to the lifeless bodies and grabbed a cube, each. Lily growled, "No… That maniac… He killed his own army, only to have Yamabuki create clones of herself. But why would _they_ take the cubes?"

The clone army grew bigger, as more Yamabukis grabbed more life cubes. Amarao said, "You sure that this theory is correct, lieutenant?"

Yamabuki nodded, as she said, "Yes, sir. My materialization jutsu is temporary in creating lifelike replicas of people. Once I have your soldiers' life source, their natural states will last forever, with no end."

He cackled, "My word… YOU AND I JUST CREATED IMMORTAL SUPER SOLDIERS!"

He laughed, as Yamabuki stated, "Not really, but…"

Lily gasped, "No… _That's_ why! We… How can we stop an army of everlasting Yamabukis?"

Cy said, "We have to wetweat, Lily… Find Onii-chan, and huwwy…"

Lily asked, "Yeah, but… Where is he now?"

Lily and Cy went far away from the office, and ran off quietly. As they departed, Lily said, "This wasn't how I pictured it. Commander Amarao is drunk with power, since he took my jutsu…"

Cy replied, "Well, I'm angwy dat Bookie stole my andwoid look. How dare she mock me? She's an andwoid, and no one toll me?"

Lily said, "No, Cy. I don't think she is. Yamabuki's human, like the rest of us, but… Cy, were there any abnormalities in her?"

Cy analyzed, " _Analyzing… Found…_ Hmm… Bookie had a micwochip on her wight eyebrow, like she is some so-tah cyborg. And anudder wuz found on the back of her neck. She… She must be contwolled!"

Nanao said, as she carried a prone Tengge in her arms, "Cy, you know better than to guess why Yamabuki was controlled. She's not a robot, but Amarao made her like one… In other words, she's a mindless puppet slave, working for Amarao, like the other girls!"

Lily asked, "Nanao? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait!" she barked, "Tengge's losing her breathing, and I cannot take it! I'm surrendering, so she needs medical attention!"

Cy cried, "YOU CAN'T! If you give up now, onii-chan and the others will become slaves to the Eyebrow Man! And that includes _you_ , Nanny!"

Nanao gasped, as Lily said, "For the betterment of our safety, we can leave this place… but not without Tengge… or Kazuki…"

Nanao said, "Or Johnny… He _does_ love Kitsurubami. I have no idea why, but while I was unconscious, I overheard Kitsurubami's words. We can't leave, without saving Johnny and Kitsuki! Kazuki, not so much, since he's been in tougher scrapes, before! But he needs us more, as well!"

Lily asked, "What are you saying? You're saying we stay and fight? In case you forgot, I lost my ninjutsu, thanks to him! And by _him_ , I mean-."

Cy gasped, "AH! I sense something!"

She scanned the hallway, as she felt Kitsurubami's life force. She cried, "IT'S ZONNY'S GIRLFRIEND! She's in danger!"

They rushed to the lab, as Kitsurubami was fighting for her life.

 **XXXXX**

Kitsurubami fought off the brainwashed ninja girls, as she tried to punch them. But they kept avoiding her assault. The cubes they were given resulted in giving their strength and abilities a huge increase. Akari grabbed her arms and said, "Nowhere to run, abandoner."

Enju kicked her in the stomach, and punched her in the face, while Akari held her down. Myu called, "That is enough! We are ordered to reprogram former Lieutenant Kitsurubami. Nothing more!"

Ricka said, "We are ordered to calm her down!"

Akari agreed, "Agreed. For the glory of Commander Amarao, strap her down!"

Kitsurubami was in pain, as she was lying down on the table. Enju tightened the straps and said, "Game over, traitor."

Akari said, "Prepare the anesthetic."

Kitsurubami groaned, "You… You son of a-… You won't let me be one of your dolls!"

Myu smiled, "Dolls are so cute. But I am a solider for Commander Amarao."

She added, "But you, Kitsurubami, will know better than to defy his orders! Soon, you will learn to love it."

Kitsurubami cried, "He's not himself! He's not the Amarao that I know of!"

They held her down, as she was struggling to break free. Lily, Cy, & Nanao spotted them, peeking from behind the doorway, and Lily said, "There they are… It's… It can't be… Enju, Akari… they are brainwashed."

Cy said, "Hmm… These micwochips, inside their necks… perhaps I can hack into them, widdou hurting them…"

Nanao stated, "NO! Wait, you cannot!"

She put on her glasses and said, "No, if you zap their microchips, frying them, this could result into a huge jolt shock from the fried microchip, thus overloading the microelectrodes in the brain, causing a huge fatal jab of voltage, resulting in a massive shut down in their nervous systems. And what's more, if the medulla oblongata is destroyed, they die!"

Cy smiled, "Nanny, you don't know me vewy well. One thing I know is hacking into advanced machinewy. But microchips, they're wike puzzles~!"

She scanned the chips in each girl, as she beeped, " _Analyzing microchips… Mind-control chips worn by Hanao, Akawi… Saion-Ji, Enju… Momochi, Mew-Mew… Machiyuki, Weeka… Attempting to override mind-control chips; probability of success: 85%; accessing codes…_ "

Nanao whispered, "85%? I don't like the odds on this one…"

Lily said, "If it is to free the others, we can trust Cy. But… Can she, without hurting them?"

Cy scanned the chips and said, "Hacking into main files of mind-control chips!"

Enju held Kitsurubami down, as she said, "Private Machiyuki."

Ricka nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Now administering the anesthetic."

She held up a syringe, as Akari noticed Cy. She called, "Machiyuki, Saion-Ji, tend to the traitor! Momochi!"

She and Myu turned to Cy, as Cy glared at them, "You twy to move at me, you meanies!"

Myu spoke, "Intruder alert! The android has escaped!"

Akari shouted, "Kashima and Fuma, they've escaped, too! Seize them!"

Cy called out, "Seize _this_!"

She beeped, " _Hacking into mind-control chips… Shutting down program…_ "

Akari gasped, "What? What are you-?"

She dropped her head, as Myu cried, "Private Ha-!"

Myu's head dropped, as well. Ricka and Enju's heads dropped down, and they collapsed to the floor. The chips they were installed in started to fry, producing smoke. Kitsurubami asked, "Huh? What happened? Did the mind-control microchips overheated?"

Cy replied, "No. I did."

She winked, and held up her hand, showing V for victory. Lily called, "Kitsurubami!"

Kitsurubami laughed, "Thank heavens… Finally, someone came to help me!"

Nanao and Lily freed her, as Lily said, "We're alright… You would not believe what went on in Amarao's office."

Kitsurubami said, "Yeah, I know… He appointed Yamabuki as his _new_ Lieutenant, _my_ job, and ordered me to become one of his puppets!"

Lily said, "That's not all he did… We're in grave danger."

She explained to her what happened, as Kitsurubami panicked, "No… Then, it's over! Yamabuki Suou's ninjutsu can create puppets of herself… but fusing with the soldiers' life energy…"

Cy stated, "Wesulting in an everlasting life…"

Nanao sobbed, "An army of Yamabuki Suous?!" and shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She added, with a grin, "Well, at least they're sexier than Amarao's ugly eyebrows."

Kitsurubami was shaken, as she whispered, "How? How did he…? How did he become so greedy?"

Lily said, "Is there a way to stop him? He's, very much, got ALL of the powers we hold! Tengge's, I don't think she has…"

Nanao bawled, "Tengge… Noooooooooooo!"

Kitsurubami held Tengge's prone body and said, "I'm sorry… but her breathing dissipated… But maybe…"

She held her chest and whispered, "Tengge…"

Nanao cried, "What are you doing? She's dead!"

Kitsurubami called, as her arms shone, "I'm saving her life! You can thank me later, _Nanao Kashiwa_."

Nanao gasped, as she blushed, "Uh… How did you, uh…? I mean… Hmm…"

She was embarrassed, as she thought, "What is she talking about?"

Kitsurubami was healing Tengge, as she thought, "I know you don't know this, Kashima, but… This power you have, a small cube, holding your ninjutsu… There are secrets that will be revealed to you. But I cannot say it here. This is neither the time nor place to tell you. But your ninjutsu will be useful… much as I'm using it, ten times stronger than you. Believe me."

Tengge started to breathe lightly, but she was still out. Kitsurubami said, "Here… Nanao, I want you to have this…"

She held the small ray gun she still had in her possession, and shot herself in the head. Nanao's green cube appeared, and Nanao caught it. She gasped, as she whispered, "Oh… Kitsurubami… She… She shot at me with that gun, and this came out?"

She thought, as she sensed it, "This is a part of me… that was missing… My knowledge of anime and intellect remained, but…"

She crushed the cube, and regained her life source. She smiled, as she said, "Thank you, Kitsurubami…"

She groaned, as she was on the floor, "Don't… mention it…"

Lily said, "Well, it seems that Nanao's back, but… what about the others? We can't free their powers… We have to give them back their ninjutsu, in order to retain their personalities."

Cy said, "The micwochips are fwied, so it's a win-win. But we hafta huwwy and stop this sick fweak!"

Nanao said, "Right. You two go stop him. I'm going to find Kazuki and Johnny…"

Kitsurubami said, "It's… alright… They're down the hall… in the detention center… Cy, hack away the security systems… and try not… to get… caugh-."

She collapsed and fainted. She was still breathing, clutching her chest, "Please… Save my… Johnny…"

Nanao nodded, "You stay here and rest up."

Lily replied, "Right. Come on! Let's go save our friends!"

She and Cy dashed off, as Nanao stayed with Kitsurubami. She said, "You two go on ahead… I'll try and revive the others… but… How can we free them from their newer lives?"

Kitsurubami moaned, "I'm… alright… Th-thanks for saving me…"

Nanao smiled, "It's alright. I'm here for yo-."

"ACHOO!" She sneezed, as she moaned, "Sorry… Curse that freezer… I'm getting a cold…"

Kitsurubami giggled, "Bless you…"

"Thanks…" as she blew her nose with a handkerchief.

* * *

At the jail cells, Kazuki bust the doors down, and then went to Johnny. He said, "Flimsy bars. Johnny, come on, man! You and I owe a super fun date together…"

Johnny asked, "Huh?"

"Just us two boys, having anime binging."

"Really, bro?" He wept.

Kazuki smiled, "Really."

 **SLASH!  
** He hacked the bars down, and said, "Now, come on! We have to go, before-."

"There you are!" Lily called.

Cy cheered, "Onii-chan! Zonny!"

Kazuki said, "Guys! I'm sorry, but…"

Lily said, "We're not done yet. We'll stop Amarao… free Yamabuki and the others… and get this guy his harem."

Johnny asked, "Huh? You mean it?"

Lily smiled, "That I do… You deserve someone like her, who's saving your life."

Johnny smirked, "See that, bro? I told ya she loves me~!"

Kazuki sighed, "Good for you. Now, come on! We have to jet! Where are the others?"

Lily said, "Nanao's with Kitsurubami, while the rest of the girls are out cold. Cy fried their mind-control devices, and they are unconscious…"

She continued, in a sad voice, "Speaking of, Tengge's barely alive… after she was in ice, earlier. But… for some reason, I saw it… It's hard to explain, but… Kitsurubami healed her, after she was losing strength. But she's pulling through… thanks to her… and borrowed ninjutsu… I can't say whose, but…"

He replied, feeling upset, "I see… Tengge-san…"

Lily said, "We have no time. We're home free, but the last thing we have to do is stop Amarao and his tirade of a corrupt ninjutsu, using everyone's."

Kazuki asked, "Even Myu's?"

Cy sobbed, "Even Mew-Mew's!"

Kazuki said, "This one's mine… Lily, you lost yours, so it's fair that I will fight him in one final showdown! Make sure that you free Yamabuki!"

He dashed off, as Lily cried, "WAIT! About Yamabuki, I…"

She whimpered, as he already left, "…we're screwed."

* * *

Kazuki rushed down the halls, as he called out, "AMARAOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Amarao appeared, as he was waiting by the exit with Yamabuki. He said, "I see that you showed up, Mr. Legendary Ninja. You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

He said, "Look, you can take my friends' jutsu, but you won't take mine! I earned my jutsu by training, and I will not let you take that away from me!"

Yamabuki said, as she was in front of Amarao, "Sorry. But Commander Amarao refuses to fight you. I am ordered to protect him, at all costs."

Kazuki said, "You're better than that, Yamabuki!"

She stated, "I am not Yamabuki. My name is Lieutenant Suou. I am ordered to protect my commander, at all times."

He barked, "You… You did this! You turned her into a robot!"

She shouted, "Curb your tongue, pig! I am ordered to stop you! You shall be destroyed!"

She reached into her open shirt and pulled out a slip of paper. She said, "Sir, permission to kill this man."

"WAIT!" Kitsurubami called out, as she and Nanao arrived.

"YOU?" Amarao gasped, but chuckled, "Fine by me… But still, Kitsurubami, go ahead and kill him."

Kitsurubami shouted, "NO! I won't let you hurt them, a second longer! What are you supposed to be, Commander? You're not you! I've known you for my life, and this is what you've become! Snap out of this power trip!"

Amarao shouted, "SHUT UP! You betrayed me, siding with these ninja rejects! I am of everlasting power!"

Yamabuki smiled, "And I obey his every command. I am ordered to protect Commander Amarao, at all times."

Johnny called out, "KITSUKI!"

Lily shouted, "Kazuki, you're a fool! RUN!"

Cy shouted, "ONII-CHAN! BOOKIE'S GOT AN ARMY!"

Kazuki asked, "What? What army?"

Yamabuki showed a room of her own clones, as she said, " _My_ army. Commander Amarao approves of it so. But they have other plans. See, I created them, using my jutsu, and used the life source of Amarao's recent lackeys, making them the perfect army. They last forever…"

Nanao gagged, "No… He… He did what?"

Lily snarled, "He killed his own men, and absorbed Yamabuki's puppets the life cubes that gives them abilities."

Amarao said, "Indeed. Now, Araya, the time has come! You will be eliminated!"

He said to Yamabuki, "Take refuge. I will handle these prawns, alone."

She saluted, "Yes, sir." And then she ran off. Kazuki cried, "NO! YAMABUKI!"

Amarao said, "It's no use. You're out of luck! You want to save Yamabuki, you go through me!"

He swung his katana at him, but Amarao landed a swift punch to his gut. He fell to his knees, as Amarao said, "I FORESAW THAT! You think you can outsmart me, ninja? Well, I will take your ninja powers away, and then no one will stop me!"

Kazuki growled, "Try your worst! I'm no quitter!"

Amarao shone in a dark aura and said, " ** _NINJUTSU: Phantom Grace!_** "

The entire room was coated in darkness, and then he shot fire from his hands, "And now, **_Flame Jutsu: Koketsu!_** "

He avoided the flame shots, as everyone stepped back. Kazuki roared, "Akari's jutsu… which she learned from me!"

Amarao said, "Indeed… Surprised that it was from you? Well, love _this_! LIGHTNING!"

He shot lightning at him, but he avoided that, too. Kazuki shouted, "Even if it's ten times stronger, I know Enju's lightning abilities, from heart!"

 **SLASH!  
** "TAKE THAAAAAAAAAT!" He slashed onto Amarao's chest, as he winced in pain.

Amarao landed a huge right, following by a fiery blast, combined with lightning. He then produced in his hand an energy whip, made of thunder, ice, and darkness. He said, "Your katana is weak… Kneel before the authority of my power!"

Kazuki brandished his Kamuy and said, "My katana isn't weak! This is the sword that stopped evil beings! Hence to why this is called " _The Evil Destroyer_ "!"

Amarao struck at Kazuki, but he blocked it with the Kamuy. He jumped up and slashed down onto his body. But he blocked it with his whip, and landed a swift knee strike. Kazuki stumbled down, and then he was slammed hard on the back, by Amarao's whip. He moaned in pain and cried, "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Lily and Nanao cried, "KAZUKI!"

Amarao swung again, but Cy blocked it with her barrier. She shouted, "Leave my Onii-chan, alone!"

Amarao shouted, "Back away, you doll! Now melt away!"

He fired a huge flame blast at Cy, but Nanao shoved her out of the way, avoiding the blast. Cy moaned, "Ouch… Such fire… If it stwuck my shield, I'd be a goner."

Nanao asked, "You think it's like… _*gulp*_ lava?"

Cy nodded, as Lily held her spear, "Freak! You're going to kill us all! I may have no ninjutsu, but I can still fight you!"

" ** _Shadow Bind!_** " he shouted, and caught Lily's shadow.

He then struck her chest with the energy whip, and she screamed in extreme pain. She collapsed onto the floor, as she was hurt easily. She moaned, pleading to Kazuki, "Too… strong… He's too…"

She passed out, and was rendered limp. Johnny snarled, "You bastard!"

Kitsurubami sobbed, "No… Amarao, stop it!"

Johnny yelled, as he went in front of Kazuki, "Leave my bro alone! Don't you dare harm him, you freak of nature! And leave my lover alone! I love Kitsuki, do you get that? I've had just about enough of what I can take from you, you son of a bitch! You set Kitsuki aside, and replaced her with Yamabuki! You are a monster, you hear me? You're an inhumane monster!"

Amarao growled, "You… You don't talk back to me like that, you joke!"

He dispersed his whip, and held up a gun. He said, "You have a problem with my army, you have a problem with me. You die, because you know everything about ninjas. This whole ninja code… BS! Now, you die… without honor!"

Kazuki cried, "No… He's going to kill Johnny!"

Nanao wept, "Johnny…"

Kitsurubami cried, "Commander, don't do it!"

 **BANG!  
** He fired, as Kitsurubami ran to him, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She shoved Johnny out of the way, and was shot in the heart. She dropped to the ground, as Nanao shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kazuki cried, "JOHNNY!"

Johnny moaned, "Ungh…" as he was on the floor, rubbing his head, "I'm fine… but… Who pushed me-?"

Nanao crawled to her and sobbed, "No… No-NO! Please, no…"

Kazuki growled, "Heartless bastard…"

Johnny sobbed, "My Kitsuki… Please no!"

He ran to her and cried, "KITSUKI!"

He sobbed, as she coughed blood, "Johnny… It's alright… I saved you… but… I guess I did kind of… let myself… get in… the way…"

Johnny sniffled, "Please… Please save her… Nanao, please save her…"

Nanao sobbed, "How? I don't have anything!"

Amarao smirked, "So she says…"

She aimed his gun at Nanao, but Kazuki slashed it off his hands. He cried, "YOU MONSTER!"

He struck at Amarao, but started to fight him off. They began to clash, as Johnny sniffled, "No…"

Kitsurubami whispered, "Johnny… It's alright… NO healing power can save me… Johnny… No… My darling…"

She held his hand and placed it on her face, "I… … … Johnny… … … I love… you…"

She tilted her head down and stopped breathing. Her eyes remained opened, and was bleeding from the mouth, and tears flowing down her eyes. Kitsurubami had died.

"No… Kitsuki… My love…" he held her hand, as Nanao couldn't stop crying.

He turned to Amarao, and was angry, as Amarao knocked the Kamuy off Kazuki's hands, and threw him to the floor. Amarao pinned him down and said, "Now, I'm going to end you, once and for all, you ninja failure!"

Johnny growled, "You… You did this…"

He clutched his fists and murmured, "Because of you, everyone I know is gone… including Kitsuki… My one true love…"

Nanao wept, "Johnny, no… Let it be… We cannot save him…"

Cy sobbed, "Onii-chan…"

She rushed at him, but Amarao pushed her back with a huge energy pulse. She flew down and into the floor, and Cy groaned in pain, "Ugh… Ouch…"

Nanao bawled, "SEE? Even _I'm_ useless in battle!"

Amarao laughed, "See that? I win! Now, you die, Kazuki Araya! BEGONE!"

Johnny ran towards Amarao and yelled, "YOU HEARTLESS INHUMAN FREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Nanao bawled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T BE A HERO, JOHNNY!"

He rushed at him, as Amarao laughed, "So… You can't give up? Fine… YOU DIE FIRST!"

Johnny went closer, as he held his fists high. Amarao used his ninjutsu, as he was about to land a killing blow.

Kazuki hollered, "JOHNNY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Amarao roared, "SAY GOODBYE, SPICER! JOIN KITSURUBAMI IN HELL! **_NINJUTSU…_** "

But then…  
"Ah… Ah… AHHH… **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOO!** "  
Nanao sneezed again, this time, it was a huge sneeze. Amarao stopped, as Nanao's sneeze blew off his seaweed eyebrows. He gasped, as he saw his eyebrows flew off. Nanao moaned, "Excuse me…"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? His eyebrows…"

Amarao felt his face and shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Johnny roared, still running, ignoring his eyebrows. He punched Amarao in the face, and he shouted, "MANIAC! I'LL TEACH YOU TO HARM MY KITSUKI!"

He started to punch his face repeatedly, and Johnny shouted, "NANAO! What are you waiting for? STOP HIM, AS WELL!"

Nanao held up the ray gun and said, "This… This was the cause of all this…"

She aimed, wearing her glasses, and said, "I hope I won't miss…"

Johnny cried, "FIRE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

Amarao was pinned down, as he cried, "You… STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME, YOU BRAT!"

He shoved Johnny off, but Nanao fired the gun at him. He was struck with the blast, and six cubes emerged from his body. He stumbled down, as the five colored cubes hovered away. The black one flew towards Lily, and she absorbed it. Lily moaned, "My word… Oh my god…"

She smiled, "It came back!"

Kazuki called, "Johnny, stay back!"

Johnny moaned, "No. What he did to my Kitsuki, he crossed the line!"

Amarao kneeled up, as Johnny held up a sword, "You dirty rotten man… After all you've done to my friends… I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW!"

He sighed, "But I can't…"

He smiled, "I'm not callous, but… I will give you advice on what happens when you turn my friends into mindless robots, and making me lose the one I love…"

Kazuki barked, "Forget it! He's not going to listen!"

Amarao said, "Oh, I do… But what you did is planned my escape."

He held up a huge rifle and aimed at the boys. He said, "You know, you share a brotherly bond… perhaps… YOU DIE TOGETHER!"

 **BANG!  
WHOOSH!  
**Nanao shrieked, "NOOOOOOOO!"

The boys vanished, as Amarao missed. He gasped, "WHAT?"

Tengge suddenly appeared, holding the boys in her arms. She called, "You forgot about me, darling…"

Akari, Ricka, Myu, & Enju reappeared, as they glared down at Amarao. He held the rifle up, but Enju shot lightning off, knocking the rifle off his hands.

Amarao gasped, "Impossible… No way… Why are you still alive?"

Akari said, "Tengge told us everything…"

Enju glared at him, "You hentai… Made us into robot soldiers, will you?"

Myu stated, "No, more like zombie soldiers. But still, you're uncalled for, Commander!"

Ricka huffed, "What she said! Bastard!"

Tengge smiled, "Looks like your army has a morale issue."

They surrounded Amarao, as Johnny and Nanao held Cy back, after she was hurt. Cy growled, "He… He killed Kissu-bami…"

Nanao said, "Don't look. I believe this could be bloodied."

Johnny growled, "Show that maniac who's the boss here!"

They prepared to strike, as Amarao was scared. He moaned, "Spare me. Stay back! STAY BACK! You cannot do this, you… I had you! How did you even know?"

Kazuki held the sword and said, "We know from Kitsurubami, whom you killed. We know you only did it for revenge. We're making sure that it doesn't happen. And for the record, we don't even know of this HaruHaru woman!"

Enju said, "Yeah! We're not siding with that woman! We don't even know her!"

Akari shouted, "That's right! And you're not going near her, no matter what the odds!"

Lily barked, "Now prepare yourself! You shall be punished!"

Amarao kneeled down and wept, "Please… Spare me…"

Kazuki smiled, "We all got our ninjutsu back, so…"

 **SLASH!  
** He destroyed the ray gun and said, "Now that this problem is fixed, everyone got their abilities back?"

Akari smiled, "I do."

Enju huffed, "You said it! How I waited for this moment!"

Ricka nodded, "Hm."

Fuu smiled, "I was hiding, after my Myu-Myu was used like a puppet! No one hurts her and lives to tell about it!"

Myu shouted, "I hate you, you no eyebrow-wearing man! You made me and my senpais into lifeless zombies!"

Lily shouted, "BEAT HIM UP!"

Amarao gulped, "Uh-oh…"

The girls beat up Amarao, as he was screaming for his life. Akari used her Flame Jutsu and Ricka used her Ice Jutsu to burn and freeze him. Tengge used her shuriken to jab his skin, while Cy lifted him high and landed a swift piledriver to the floor. Enju grinned, as Myu nudged at him. She said, "Sorry… Enju-senpai, I'm not much of a fighter…"

Enju smiled, "Don't worry. I've saved this for a _coup de grace_. LIGHTNING!"

 **ZAP!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Amarao was zapped by lightning, and then he started to spaz out.

Enju gasped, "Oh, no! I think I used too much!"

His mouth started to foam up a bit, and his neck emitted smoke. Nanao gasped, "No… He's a robot!"

Lily looked down and said, "Not quite. Take a look…"

She turned the unconscious Amarao around and saw a microchip on his neck. Everyone gasped, as Lily asked, "Cy?"

Cy scanned it, " _Analyzing…_ This is the same mind control chip used on the others."

Akari gasped, "No way… You mean… He's…"

Kazuki said, "He was under control, but by who?"

Nanao whispered, "I don't know what to say, but… This is scary…"

Kazuki said, "Well, for what it's worth… Johnny did play a huge part, stopping Amarao."

Nanao barked, "Thanks to me! I can't believe I was stuck in the freezer for so long… I think I'm coming down with something…"

Akari smiled, "Well, finally we can go home!"

Enju asked, "Wait… aren't we forgetting something?"

They looked around, as Kazuki thought, "Strange… We've beaten Amarao, and avenged Kitsurubami, but… It feels like we're missing someone…"

He asked, "Tengge?"

Tengge smiled, "Right here."

Kazuki said, "Uh… okay… Enju?"

Enju said, "Present. Lemme do it. I'll do a head count… Lemme see… Me, Akari… Lily-san, Tengge-san… Suou-san, Machiyu-."

She gasped, as she counted the members of the club, including Nanao, and did a head count. She gasped, "I counted eleven people, but… There's only nine of us…"

She smiled, "Oops… I miscounted you, Johnny-san."

Johnny grinned, "Heh, I'm used to it."

Cy whispered, "Wait a minute! Onii-chan… Akawi… Mew-Mew and Fuu… Enju… Weeka… Lily… Zonny… Nanny… Tengge… Me… Bookie… Bookie?"

She gasped, as everyone cried out, "YAMABUKI/SUOU-SAN/BOOKIE!"

Kazuki griped, "AGH! DAMN IT! We forgot about Yamabuki!"

Just then, Yamabuki's voice called from the speakers, "How dare you? YOU AWFUL NINJAS! You dare hurt my commander? FOOLS! Even if he's now a vegetable, you can't leave here alive! I am ordered to exterminate you, you pigs! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The entire building flashed red, as Kazuki gasped, "Oh, no…"

The PA announced, " _Self Destruct Sequence has been activated… Three minutes until total explosion…_ "

He sighed, "Why us?"

He shouted, "QUICK! RUN!"

Johnny cried, "WHAT ABOUT KITSUKI?"

Nanao shouted, "JOHNNY, COME ON!"

He sobbed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY KITSUKI!"

Nanao grabbed his arm and shouted, "There's NOTHING we can do! She's dead! Move on!"

He sniffled, "Sorry…"

He ran off, as Enju cried, "What about _him_?"

Kazuki groaned, as he was worried. He said, "We can't leave him… And we cannot let him know about us…"

Lily said, "He mustn't know about us. This army… I have a feeling that if we spare him, he may strike again. But I don't think he'll talk, in the state that he's in…"

Kazuki growled, as he called, "Cy, grab Kitsurubami! Myu, Ricka, take Amarao!"

Lily shouted, "WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Myu nodded, "RIGHT! We can't let them die!"

Ricka replied, "Even as enemy… He was pawn."

Kazuki stated, "I guess she figured it out! Now hurry up, before this place blows!"

Cy held Kitsurubami's dead body up, and then ran off, as the others left the building. Kazuki followed Myu & Ricka, carrying the unconscious body of Amarao away. Kazuki called, "HURRY UP AND MOVE! If only we had Yamabuki's jutsu with us… But still, where is she?"

 **XXXXX**

High in the sky, a helicopter flew off, with a couple of Yamabuki Clones sitting in their seats, strapped tight with harnesses. The real Yamabuki was leaving via a huge black limousine. As she and her army departed, the ninjas escaped the building, and just in time.

 **KABOOM!  
** The building exploded, in a huge ball of fire. They watched on from far away, as Enju whispered, "Wow… What a disaster…"

Kazuki whispered, "We're just glad we made it out in one piece…"

Tengge sobbed, "Everyone, except Yamabuki…"

He viewed the helicopters, as he growled, "Yamabuki… Someday, I swear, we're going to free you."

Akari and Nanao nursed to Amarao, as Akari used a black marker to draw his eyebrows. Nanao said, "What will we do about him? He's badly hurt…"

Akari smiled, "He just needed some tender love and care."

Enju barked, "He _needs_ to go to jail! That bastard used us!"

Johnny wept, "He killed my Kitsuki…"

Enju sighed, and petted his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Johnny-san… We tried…"

Cy whispered, as she felt Kitsurubami's body, "She's gone… Her energy was depweted… but… I noticed something from inside her body…"

She held up a brown cube and said, "I analyzed it, and… well…"

Nanao said, "What's good of it, anyways? She's dead… Kitsurubami's dead…"

Cy said, "I think she planned on this, fwom the start… She knew that she'd die… and…"

Lily said, "She's lost a lot of blood… but… Well, we'll have to take her with us, and even Amarao. Perhaps he can explain to us what went wrong here."

Kazuki said, "You're right. But I know for one thing, once we revive Kitsurubami, and have Amarao talk…"

He held his Kamuy up and growled, "…we're going to save Yamabuki!"

The girls and Johnny agreed, as Kazuki narrated, "Yamabuki… Amarao made her a mindless slave, except _he_ was a pawn in all this. Maybe he'll tell us everything, once he wakes up. All I know is that the battle is far from over…"

Nanao asked, "So… any idea who would give Amarao the chip?"

Ricka said, "Dunno. HaruHaru Vespa Girl?"

Johnny nodded, "Possibly."

Enju stated, "Hmm… You know… I wonder what the Vespa Girl looked like…"

Kazuki said, "I have no clue. For now, we have to leave. We'll hide somewhere and treat to BOTH of them… Nanao, you and Johnny watch Kitsurubami. The rest of us will have Amarao in our hold. He's going to tell us everything."

They departed, leaving the totaled building behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the black limousine, Yamabuki bowed, as she remained seated, while smiling. She then said, "The facility is destroyed, just as you said, Master."

A woman in pink hair, in a dark pink suit, wearing a top hat and a white mask, was sitting towards her, and said, "Excellent… You did well, Lieutenant Suou. And you made an army, for me…"

Yamabuki nodded, as she shrugged herself, "I am ordered to serve, Master."

"And are the ninjas you once befriended have been dealt with?"

"Even if they escaped, it doesn't matter. No one can stop your evil plans…"

She bowed, and said, "Master."

The woman in the suit grinned, as her pale skin is shown, "Excellent… Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

Who was this woman that has Yamabuki in her care? All we know is that _she_ was the one that gave the chip to Amarao. She removed the chip on her eyebrow and said, "That's no good. _The O.B. Chip_ isn't for your face. At least Amarao installed the one on your back, just to serve me well."

Yamabuki nodded, "Yes, my master. What shall we do to my former friends, the Ninja Seeking Club?"

The woman grinned, "Soon… I believe that our time will come, eventually. Besides… I plot for one thing… **_my revenge_ …**"

She cackled, as she and Yamabuki departed to parts unknown. The battle between the ninjas and this mystery woman is far from over.

* * *

 ** _To be continued?_**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the totaled building, a woman in a red jacket and white helmet appeared, riding in her red Vespa. She then took off her helmet, showing her orange hair. She looked at the mess and whistled, "PHEW! Looks like I came too late. I heard that Eyebrow Boy wanted me for revenge. Meh. Whatever. I guess someone beat me to it."

She put her helmet on and said, "Oh, well. We'll meet soon enough, my friend… But right now, I got better things to do…"

She grinned evilly, "I'm coming for you, Atomsk… He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he!"

She drove away, leaving the destroyed facility behind, without looking back, as she has her own issues.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
